


Семейные ценности (Family Values)

by Reidzy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Complicated Relationships, Conflict, Crimes & Criminals, Family, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Het, АУ - отклонение от канона, Конфликты и ссоры, ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, ООС, Преступный мир, Семейные секреты, Сложные отношения с родителями, пост-канон, пре-гет, упоминание суицида, элементы слэша - Freeform, элементы фемслэша
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: У Савады Тсунаеши две семьи: Вонгола и любимая дочь Сайко. Это две жизни, которые он старательно удерживает на расстоянии друг от друга. Изображая прошлого себя, неудачника, Тсуна старательно поддерживает убеждения дочери. Она презирает отца и обвиняет в трагедии, случившейся много лет назад. Что ж, Тсуна, это не такая уж большая цена за безопасность и неприкосновенность дочери. Тебе ведь не впервой фальшиво улыбаться.Написано по ЗАЯВКЕ с Фикбука: https://ficbook.net/requests/17279
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 9





	1. Prima parte: La famiglia di Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Author's Note:**

> От заявки взял около 60-70%. Остальное вывернул по-своему. Поэтому причина смерти Киоко другая, нет никаких любовников, а пейринг и вовсе R27. Прочитав заявку, я представила свое развитие событий, и хочу преподнести этот вариант. С:

Сайко лежала на кровати, бездумно смотря в потолок. С завтрашнего дня начинался очередной учебный год. Она считала время до выпуска. Учиться оставалось еще три года. Согласно сделке с отцом, после выпуска Сайко была вольна сама распоряжаться своей жизнью. И этого она желала всем сердцем.

Сбежать от отца.

Сбежать из Намимори.

Возможно, глупо было считать, что такой побег решил бы их семейные проблемы и сделал кого-то счастливым, но все же в иных случаях жизнь казалась Саваде невыносимой.

В дверь тихо постучали:

— Сайко, будешь ужинать?

Приучить своего никчемного отца стыдливо стучать в дверь и, подобно шавке, ждать ответа за ней же было делом недолгим. Сайко раздраженно закатила глаза. Этот человек, живущий в доме, который никогда не принадлежал ему, вызывал самые разные эмоции в девушке. И ни одну — положительную. Видеть его смазливое личико с понимающей улыбкой не хотелось.

— Пошел к черту!

— Оставлю на столе, — настойчиво отозвались из-за двери.

Они жили так последние семь лет. Прикрыв глаза, Савада вспоминала жизнь, оставшуюся в далеком прошлом. В той жизни дома не было отца, но зато была заботливая мама, от которой так потрясающе пахло выпечкой и апельсинами.

_Лучше бы все тогда сложилось иначе._

Живот Сайко заурчал, поэтому нехотя пришлось подняться с кровати и подойти к двери. Выглянув из-за нее и убедившись, что никого не было рядом, Савада спустилась вниз. На столе стояли: глубокая тарелка с удоном, которую сверху закрывала пищевая пленка, чайник с заваркой и пару тостов с джемом на блюдце.

Никаких записок.

Ужин в одиночестве был еще одной небольшой победой Савады Сайко — Савада-старший всегда настаивал на совместных приемах пищи, но в конце концов сдался на том, что хватать будет и завтраков с обедами. Вечерами они почти не виделись. Не из-за равнодушия Тсуны, но из-за нежелания Сайко. И у нее были веские причины того недолюбливать.

Поужинав и помыв посуду, Сайко снова поднялась в свою комнату. Проверив приготовленную форму и сумку, она открыла ноутбук, чтобы списаться с друзьями из интернета, которых никогда не видела и не знала.

Савада Тсунаеши, стоявший в коридоре и подпиравший спиной стену, не мог сдержать улыбки: несмотря ни на что, Сайко ела его еду.

Это была _его_ маленькая победа.


	2. La famiglia di Sawada Tsunayoshi

Дорогу к школе украшали лепестки сакуры — единственное, что вызывало восторг от начала учебного года в апреле*. Сайко задумчиво посматривала по сторонам, не особо спеша в школу.

— Са-а-и-и-ко! — послышался звонкий голос позади. Замявшись, Савада обернулась и почти незаметно улыбнулась. Стоя на перекрестке, рукой активно размахивала лучшая подруга — Акико. Сайко решила ее подождать. Когда та оказалась рядом, Савада продолжила неспешный путь к школе.

— Сенсей будет ругаться, — весело заметила Акико, тяжело дыша. Ее темные волосы выбились из косичек из-за чего прическа выглядела не такой аккуратной, какой наверняка была уром. — Мы можем и не попасть на линейку.

— Он всегда ругается, — пожала плечами Сайко.

Акико лишь похихикала и взяла подругу под руку.

— Это все неважно! Главное, прошмыгнуть мимо комитета.

Дисциплинарный комитет, организованный известным всем в городе Хибари Кёей, существовал и по прошествии двадцати с лишним лет. Сам же этот бывший глава комитета личностью был таинственной: все старшие в городе хорошо знали этого человека, но мало о нем рассказывали, словно запуганные им, а самого Кёю уже много лет никто не видел в городе. Сейчас комитет действовал сам по себе. Глава сменился сначала одним человеком, потом вторым, потом третьим…

Кёю, который втайне все же интересовался делами своего прошлого детища, радовало, что неизменной оставалась строгость главы дисциплинарного комитета. Девушка или парень — это было неважно. Люди, которые следили за дисциплиной в школе и в городе, как на подбор, были очень похожи характером на закрытого и жесткого Кёю, хотя и не являлись, конечно же, обладателями пламени Облака.

Сайко тоже мало что знала о Хибари Кёе. Однажды она спросила про него у отца, наступив на горло своей гордости, но тот предсказуемо отреагировал: побледнел, вскинул по-дурацки руки вверх и испугано залепетал что-то про Кёю. Не удивительно — в городе многие говорили, что Тсуне в свое время доставалось больше всего. За неряшливость, за опоздания и за шумную компанию (об этом, кстати, Тсуна тоже никогда не рассказывал, покачивая странно головой).

Единственное, что знала Савада-младшая — Намимори раньше был куда страннее и веселее.

— Ты снова сменила имидж. Неужели тебе так не нравится твоя внешность?

Сайко коснулась отросших и покрашенных волос. Когда она училась в младшей школе, то гордилась тем, что была почти копией Тсуны. У нее было такое же щуплое телосложение и невысокий рост. Светлые карие глаза и мягкие черты лица, присущие Тсуне, дополняли ее образ. Только волосы у Сайко были мамины — рыжие. Сейчас же быть похожей на отца хотелось меньше всего. Если уж от репутации «дочери никчемного Тсуны» в этом маленьком городе деться было некуда, то хотя бы сменить внешний облик возможность была.

Благо, что никто не препятствовал. Тсуна все смотрел своим понимающим взглядом, словно и правда что-то там понимал своим маленьким дурацким мозгом.

В прошлом году Савада обесцвечивалась, но светлые волосы сделали ее облик невыразительным и жутким: только глаза и выделялись на фоне невзрачного лица. На этот раз во время каникул Сайко покрасила волосы в темный цвет. Теперь она больше походила на обычную японку. И прикупила себе еще и линзы, хотя не могла до сих пор привыкнуть к их ношению. Глаза к вечеру уставали, а сами линзы иногда съезжали, из-за чего обзор становился хуже и приходилось аккуратно поправлять аксессуар.

— Я считаю, что пока мы не учимся в институте, можно позволить себе немного понтов, — самоуверенно прокомментировала смены в облике Сайко.

— Жаль. У тебя красивые глаза и волосы, — со вздохом отозвалась Акико. — Зеленые глаза смотрятся странно. Ты как будто…

Накагава вдруг замерла, сделав большие глаза, и вскинула руку вперед, тыкая пальцем в Сайко:

— Ведьма!

Савада лишь изогнула бровь:

— В самом деле?

Акико посмотрела на неэмоциональную реакцию и опустила немного расстроенно руку. После тепло улыбнулась и снова подхватила под руку Сайко, продолжая их путь. Было жаль, что Савада совсем не поддерживала шутки и всякие глупости, сохраняя скептическое выражение лица, но против характера, так сказать, не попрешь.

Акико начала нудеть на ухо, напоминая, что вообще-то они вдвоем тут идут на учебу за знаниями:

— В этом году будут первые пробные экзамены, не хочу-у-у их!  
  
— Что ж, мы не могли избегать этого вечно, — по-философски заметила Сайко.  
  
В пути они говорили обо всем и ни о чем. Сайко давно заметила, что дружба их с Акико была странной. Наверное, так бывало у многих: вы друзья по школе и в школьное время, но за стенами учебного заведения и во внеучебные дни вы становитесь друг другу чужими людьми. На каникулах Накагава Акико никогда не звонила Саваде, не писала, не звала погулять. И Сайко была уверена, что после выпуска они вряд ли хотя бы раз свяжутся друг с другом. Но сейчас, в школе, Акико была замечательной подругой.

У входа в школу было пустынно. Линейка давно началась, всех опоздавших уже отловил комитет, а обе девушки пришли так поздно, что идти в общий зал было пустой тратой времени.

— Сразу к кабинету? Там подождем всех? — предложила Акико. Савада кивнула. До конца линейки оставалось приблизительно минут десять, поэтому предложение звучало замечательно. Не было смысла тащиться в главный зал и привлекать внимание ради того, чтобы спустя несколько минут покинуть это сборище. Разве что можно попасться под строгую и горячую руку дисциплинарного комитета.  
  
— Чем бы дети* ни тешились, — из-за голоса, раздавшегося позади, они обе вздрогнули и подпрыгнули. Обернувшись, они увидели одноклассника и выдохнули: не из дисциплинарного комитета и хорошо!

— Чего пугаешь, Хироши?! — Акико несильно толкнула его в плечо. — Я думала, что это кто-нибудь из дк.  
  
— Строго говоря, — тыкая пальцем на свой рукав, заметил Хироши, — я теперь «кто-нибудь из дк».  
  
— Да ты гонишь…

На пиджаке и правда красовалась яркая красная повязка, которую теперь носили все члены дисциплинарного комитета. Сайко подалась вперед, почти носом тыкаясь в ткань.  
  
— Ого, да ты теперь большая шишка, — насмешливо отозвалась она и выпрямилась, хмыкнув. — Так что, Хироши-сама, вы нас теперь накажете за опоздание?

— Всенепременно, — фыркнул тот и улыбнулся. — Но как-нибудь в следующий раз. Мне надо в комитет. Сегодня собрание по поводу начала учебного года. Рад вас видеть после каникул. Свидимся еще!

Хироши прибавил шаг, исчезая за дверями школьного корпуса.  
  
— Видела? Теперь Хироши — большая шишка! — весело выдала Акико, скорчив очень строгое выражение лица и выпятив грудь колесом. Так она шла некоторое время рядом с Сайко, но, не получив реакции, расслабилась.  
  
— В самом деле, Сайко, ты не умрешь, если разок подурачишься.

Савада проигнорировала слова Накагавы. Она, может, и не умрет, если подурачится, но ее репутация, с трудом удерживаемая на отметке между «всем на тебя плевать» и «вспомним никчемную семью Савад», могла покачнуться. Первым уроком была литература. Учеба начиналась не так уж плохо.

Было в этом городе еще кое-что странное, что не давало покоя Сайко. Когда семь лет назад в их семье произошла трагедия, по идее, о ней должны были слышать все. Маленькие города так устроены, что каждая собака знает о любой семье в городе больше положенного, но почему-то никто не слышал ничего о Саваде Киоко. Маму Сайко упоминали только под именем «Сасагава-сан», и, кажется, никто не знал, что бывшая красавица номер один в старшей школе Намимори была женой никчемного Тсуны еще семнадцать лет назад.

И что Савада Киоко была мертва уже семь лет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Апрель* — начало учебного года в Японии. Всех нюансов учебного процесса не знаю, поэтому в остальном буду фантазировать. с:  
> Дети* — играюсь со словами. Имя дочери Тсуны Saiko — самый лучший ребенок. Слог ko — от слова kodomo — ребенок. Имя ее подруги Akiko — осенний ребенок (aki — осень, ko — kodomo), т.о. тут идет каламбур. «Чем бы дети ни тешились», то есть, чем бы «Самый лучший ребенок и Осенний ребенок не тешились». Автор очень любит японский язык. хД  
> Имена на японском: 最子 (Сайко) 明子 (Акико). Переводила с помощью словаря кандзи, поэтому гугл может немного иначе переводить.
> 
> Как всегда, котятки, пишите отзывы, ставьте лайки и подписывайтесь на мою группу ВКонтакте: https://vk.com/reidzy :з


	3. La famiglia di Sawada Tsunayoshi

Когда дочь ушла, Тсуна опустился тяжело за кухонный стол и уронил голову на его поверхность. Держать улыбку так долго было сложно. Особенно при всех этих обстоятельствах. Телефон в кармане громко завибрировал. Достав его, Савада улыбнулся. Ему звонил Гокудера.

— Да, Гокудера-кун?

— Джудайме! — громко прокричали в трубку с того конца связи.

— Гокудера-кун, мы же договаривались…

— Но это телефон, — упрямо подчеркнул Хаято. — Вообще не это сейчас главное, Босс. Я напоминаю, что у вас через час встреча с представителем семьи Окумура. Продление контракта и переговоры по поводу его условий. Скорее всего, они попросят уменьшить процент выплат и ослабить наш контроль за их семьей.

Савада выпрямился и потер переносицу.

— Да, я помню. Подготовь мне подробный отчет о последней деятельности их семьи. Особенно меня интересует промежуточное время.

— Вы же его уже читали, — с сомнением напомнил Ураган.

— Читал. И прочитаю еще раз. Согласись, что идти на уступки стоит осторожно.

На той стороне трубки согласно промолчали. А потом послышались какой-то шум и крики. Савада не сдержал улыбки: его семья была в своем репертуаре. Даже во время важных разговоров у них было шумно.

— Джудайме, тут при…

— Жив, глупый Тсуна? — от знакомого до дрожи голоса Савада чуть не подскочил.

— Реборн!

У киллера была долгая сложная миссия. Последние полгода у них почти не было связи, поэтому Тсуна верил в бывшего аркобалено и ждал положительного выполнения миссии. Судя по тому, что трубку выхватили прямо из рук Хаято, Реборн был жив и здоров, а миссия закончена.

— Давно не слышались, — хмыкнул Реборн. — У вас все по-прежнему?

— Как будто что-то могло поменяться.

Прикрыв глаза, Савада мог представить, как покачивает упрекающе Реборн головой. Отношения между Сайко и Тсуной не нравились никому. И еще меньше семье нравились правила, которые ввел их босс в отношении Сайко. Его точку зрения разделял разве что Рёхей по понятным причинам.

— С началом учебного года вас. Я зайду сегодня ненадолго.

— Ты бы лучше отдохнул и не пугал почем зря Сайко, — рассмеялся Тсуна, но по интонации его было слышно: он ждал Реборна.

— Закончи с делами к моему приезду. Отдаю трубку Гокудере.

Вот и весь диалог. Что ж, трудно было винить Реборна, живущего уже достаточно долго, в том, что ему не нравились эти новоявленные смартфоны. Пыхтящий недовольно Хаято уже был у телефона.

— Так вот, Джудайме!

— С тебя отчет, Гокудера-кун. Я скоро буду. Захвати все документы. Разберу их сегодня и верну.

В трубку согласно угукнули и спешно попрощались. Как бы Хаято ни хотелось задать множество вопросов своему другу и боссу, на первом месте стояла работа. Тсуна поднялся к себе, взял с собой пакет с костюмом и покинул дом.

Правил, которые ввел Савада по возвращении в Намимори, было не так уж много. Они основывались на ограждении дочери от мира мафии. Так под запретом были всевозможные обращения вроде «босс», «Джудайме» и «Вонгола». Следующим был запрет на обсуждение дел за столом и в доме Савады. Только по телефону, когда Тсуна один, или в штабе. Также важной частью этой старательной маскировки всех дел Вонголы было поддержание репутации никчемного Тсуны. Хранители скрипели зубами и злились, но терпели.

_«Чужие слова о моей никчемности не могут меня задеть, пока вы со мной. Мы знаем себе цену лучше, чем окружающие. Притвориться никчемным ради защиты дочери — не сказать, что я стыжусь такого подхода. Вы должны понять меня»._

Было забавно, что такой подход импонировал Хибари. Взгляд его глаз был крайне довольным, во всяком случае.

Также Саваде пришлось потратить много нервов и сил на перенос штаба Вонголы в Японию. Союзные семьи были недовольны этим положением дел, Тсуну осуждали варийцы, союзники, не раз пытались переубедить хранители, но он оставался непреклонен: он должен был оставаться в Японии, рядом с дочерью. Хотя бы до ее выпуска. Штаб Вонголы был перенесен предварительно в страну восходящего солнца до совершеннолетия Сайко. В Италии, впрочем, бывший штаб не остался пустовать. Его заняла Вария. В Италии также остались Ламбо и Мукуро, странным образом нашедшие что-то вроде общего языка лет десять назад. И все же на выходные Тсуне приходилось экстренно летать в Италию, а после возвращаться обратно.

Усталость сопровождала его теперь постоянно. Тсуна воспитывал ребенка, даже если этот ребенок старательно избегал любой заботы и выставлял Тсуну жалким и убогим существом, занимался мафиозной семьей и не забывал про миссии. Бешеный ритм выматывал, но все же оставлял приятное чувство успокоения: Савада Тсунаеши делал то, что должен был.

Переговоры с семьей Окумура прошли хорошо. Процент прибыли, который выплачивала семья покровительствующей Вонголе, остался неизменным, но Тсуна решил дать больше воли японскому клану. В конце концов, союзниками не были те, кому нельзя было доверять. Показывая свое недоверие, Савада подставлял семью и демонстрировал свою некомпетентность — разве могло босса самой влиятельной семьи застать врасплох покушение?

Все перипетии мафиозного мира долго были сложными для Тсуны. И он был очень благодарен Реборну, который продолжительное количество времени помогал ему разобраться со всеми нюансами, и Дино, который поддерживал и давал советы названному брату. Сейчас же Савада ориентировался в этом криминальном мире как рыба в воде. Хищная рыба.

Хаято был молодцом: Тсуна не представлял, что делал бы, если бы не его Правая рука. Прекрасный логик и стратег, Гокудера был персональной лакмусовой бумажкой в руках Савады. Часто подрывник выступал в качестве адвоката, защищающего честь семьи и помогающего выпутываться из судебных тяжб. Будучи старательным и внимательным, Ураган Вонголы без проблем мог найти в договорах или документах ошибки или намеренные подставы. А еще, несмотря на его взрывной характер, Гокудера был очень хорош в торгах и переговорах. Он надевал свою довольную улыбку и очки.

У оппонентов никогда не было ни шанса против Хаято.

Остальные хранители, говоря честно, не отставали. Прошло двадцать лет с тех пор, как они закончили школу и перестали быть детьми. Уже двадцать лет семья Вонгола действовала без девятого босса, ушедшего досрочно на покой. Теперь тот проводил большую часть времени в замке Варии, задушевно беседуя с Занзасом.

Так говорили.

Когда же Сайко вернулась домой, ее ждал уже Тсуна. Всего лишь Тсуна. В обычной домашней одежде, с теплой улыбкой и искренним взглядом, полного любви к дочери, Савада что-то готовил на кухне. Сайко скривила губы.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — поприветствовал он ее первым. Сайко тут же скрылась на лестнице, не желая ничего слышать от него.  
  
Савада сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, успокаивая свои чувства. Этот путь он выбрал сам, это наказание он выбрал сам для себя. Болезненная и длительная экзекуция, которую мечтали бы устроить боссу Вонголы враги и которую собственноручно подписал и принял на себя «Никчемный Тсуна». Когда карри заканчивало тушиться под крышкой, в дверь постучали. Савада открыл ее и не смог устоять на месте, тут же притягивая к себе Реборна и крепко обнимая.  
  
— С возвращением, Реборн.  
  
Напряжение, которое чувствовал Вонгола во время отсутствия своего киллера, наконец-то спадало. С иронией Тсуна подумал, что ему очень не хватало запаха пороха и крови, обычно исходящего от Реборна. Это тоже было еще одно правило поведения в Намимори: никого не должны были обнаружить или заподозрить. В мафиозном мире, вне семьи Вонголы, никто не знал о фамилии Тсуны. И про эту связь никто узнать не должен был.  
  
— Я вернулся, — устало проговорил Реборн, положив голову на чужое плечо. — Я беру отпуск. Даже уже взял. С меня пока хватит.

Как будто Савада собирался ему возражать.

— Как скажешь. Проходи. Сегодня у нас карри. Я позову пока Сайко.  
  
Реборн хмурым взглядом наблюдал за тем, как на лестнице исчез Тсунаеши, а после по ней же спустился с немного грустной улыбкой. Своеобразный ритуал, который упрямый Тсуна продолжал вновь и вновь: уже много лет его дочь не присоединялась к ужину за одним столом, но Тсуна надеялся, что однажды сможет услышать другой ответ.

— Что ж, прошу к столу. Сайко поест потом.


	4. La famiglia di Sawada Tsunayoshi

Сайко ненавидела взгляды учителей. Они смотрели на нее с сочувствием и пренебрежением, словно она была по меньшей мере инвалидом. Оценки у Савады были средние, с дисциплиной, если исключить постоянные опоздания, проблем не было, форма всегда выглядела идеально, а сама Сайко не была неуклюжей. И вроде бы этого должно было быть достаточно, чтобы от нее отстали с глупыми сравнениями, но жители городка видели в дочери Тсуны еще одну никчемность.

Ни внешние, ни внутренние различия их личностей не спасали.

Проклятие, преследующее по стопам.

О том, что произошло в некогда счастливой семье, не знали ни Хироши, ни Акико. Сайко, вспоминая детство, старалась найти все больше тревожных звоночков. Разве не должны были быть хоть какие-то предпосылки?  
  
Раньше Тсуна почти всегда отсутствовал дома, но исправно приезжал на Рождество и дни рождения Киоко и Сайко. Дома всегда пахло цветами, хотя Сайко и не помнила, почему этот запах был въедливо-ярким. Тсуна никогда не рассказывал о сфере работы. Уклончиво говорил, что заведует каким-то небольшим предприятием, но Сайко знала: он лгал. Ни в одной стране мира не было ничего зарегистрировано на Саваду Тсунаёши. Ну, и плевать ей было на него и все его секреты. Денег им всегда хватало, что в прошлом, что сейчас. Пожалуй, это было единственным, в чем не получалось считать Тсуну неудачником. Хотя бы мог обеспечивать свою семью. Самыми же ненавистными воспоминаниями были те, где Савада приезжал на долгие каникулы и забирал жену и дочь за границу. Это были слишком счастливые воспоминания. Верить им не хотелось.  
  
У Савады Тсунаеши тогда были не только Киоко и Сайко.  
  
Принять правду, в которой у твоего отца была еще одна семья с женщиной, было тяжело и сложно. Это было тем, что подтолкнуло любимую маму к отчаянному шагу. И в этом был виноват только простоватый Савада Тсунаеши. Иногда казалось, что Тсуна и сам-то не знал, что совершил. Желая навязать чувство вины как можно сильнее, Сайко безжалостно критиковала его и не давала забыть о всех своих промахах.

— Мама могла лучше, — говорила за завтраком Сайко, безэмоционально пережевывая еду.  
  
— Мама, в отличие от тебя, была со мной всегда, — отвергала все подарки она, возвращая Тсуне.  
  
А еще у Савады Тсунаеши, по ее мнению, не было права ни на какую личную жизнь. Пугающий до глубины души Реборн вызывал у Сайко глухое раздражение, злость и неприятие. У Реборна всегда был холодный взгляд, резкий запах и какая-то жуткая аура, которая ощущалась, как ледяной поток воды. Дышать было сложно рядом с этим человеком. А когда Тсуна однажды зашел в комнату дочери, игнорируя ее протесты, и спокойным ровным тоном сказал, что встречается с Реборном, Сайко решила, что неудачнику-Тсуне было бы лучше вообще исчезнуть из этого мира.  
  
Это было уже давно, но она помнила об этом каждый день.  
  
Сайко ненавидела Реборна. Он почему-то смел приходить в их дом, разгоняя въевшийся в стены запах цветов и мамы, спокойно и свободно касался Тсуны, не испытывая никакого стыда, и совершенно не реагировал на дочь Савады, словно ему было все равно на любые самые ехидные замечания.

— Ты предал маму, — напоминала Сайко каждый день перед уходом в школу. Даже если в доме был Реборн. Особенно если в доме был Реборн.  
  
Как сегодня.

Когда за столом собрались все трое, Сайко не скрывала эмоции. Морщилась при взгляде на Реборна и терроризировала взглядом Тсуну.  
  
 _Виноват. Не смей улыбаться. Не прощу._

  
Вот что выражал ее взгляд почти всегда. И тем больше бесило Сайко то, как ободряюще Реборн касался острого локтя Тсуны, переключал внимание своего партнера на себя, отвечал в тон, не особо сдерживая острый язык. Словно Реборн оберегал Тсуну от собственной дочери.

— Тоже мне, защитник, — пробормотала себе под нос Сайко. Это утро выдалось достаточно спокойным: за столом все молчали. Позавтракав, Савада схватила рюкзак и направилась к выходу. Открыв дверь, она обернулась:  
  
— Ты предал маму.

Дверь захлопнулась.

Горячая ладонь Реборна сжала руку Тсуны.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что это не так.  
  
Тсуна казался растерянным и потерянным мальчишкой. Он так легко велся на слова Сайко, вгоняя в сердце все новые и новые гвозди. Он так сильно любил свою дочь, что был беззащитен перед ней.  
  
— Тебе не за что себя наказывать так старательно, глупый Тсуна, — притягивая его к себе и целуя успокаивающе в висок, наставлял Реборн.  
  
— Ты хотел зайти ненадолго, — невпопад пробормотал Тсуна и прикрыл глаза.

— Передумал. У меня же отпуск теперь.  
  
— И что, босс разрешил?  
  
— Как будто у него был выбор.

До выпуска Сайко оставалось три года, а до ее совершеннолетия — пять лет. При самом лучшем раскладе Савада собирался вернуть штаб Вонголы в Италию после выпуска Сайко, но самому остаться в Намимори до ее совершеннолетия.  
  
— Я люблю ее, — выдохнул очень тихо Тсуна, но Реборн его услышал.  
  
— Мы все знаем.

— А она — нет, — горько заметил Савада.

На это Реборну нечего было сказать. Вместо подбора неуместных слов, он притянул к себе Тсуну, обнимая.

— Все будет хорошо, Тсуна. Вам нужно время, но твоя дочь не глупа. Однажды она сможет тебя понять. Или хотя бы пойти навстречу.  
  
Скорее всего, Реборн был прав.  
  
— Надеюсь, что без вмешательства мафии.

Надежда была эта слабой. И Реборн, и Тсуна знали, что Сайко придется однажды оказаться хотя бы косвенно замешанной в делах Вонголы. Не мог же Тсуна скрывать от нее такой важный факт вечно? В конце концов, она должна была быть осторожной. Для Тсуны было бы просто отвратительно однажды увидеть, как непонимающую ничего Сайко пытаются устранить. А такое наверняка будет происходить в течение жизни Савады-младшей.  
  
— Хибари возвращается на днях в Намимори. У него что-то вроде незапланированного отдыха. Что-то семейное.

Тсуна кивнул. Он тоже слышал об этом. Где-то еще неделю назад Гокудера предупредил, что Хибари побудет некоторое время в родном городе. Кажется, его мать была тяжело больна и требовала ухода. Пока все старшие братья семьи занимались своими делами, Кёя не мог оставить свою мать без внимания. Родная семья была особенной для Хибари. Он искренне заботился о родителях, поддерживал традиции семьи и выражал почтение старшим, что шло обычно вразрез со своенравным характером Облака, понимающим лишь авторитет силы.  
  
— Пока он здесь, ты сможешь немного расслабиться. Доверь город и дочь Хибари. Он все равно не будет сидеть дома безвылазно. Ему будет нужна деятельность.

Звучало разумно.  
  
— Я подумаю над этим, Реборн. А теперь… Поможешь? Я не все успел разобрать из документов, которые передал Гокудера.

Как будто бы Реборн оставил Тсуну разбираться в одиночку.  
  
Тем временем Сайко уже подходила к школе. Будучи разозленной и раздраженной, она никак не могла идти привычным неспешащим шагом. Ко школе она подошла со звонком. Дернула злобно сумку за лямку, не давая сползти, и быстро зашла в здание. Когда переобутая в сменку Сайко открыла дверь класса, сенсей уже начал урок. Прервавшись, он повернулся к ней лицом и посмотрел неприятным снисходительным взглядом на опоздавшую.

— А. Савада…

И вот это «Савада» раздражало. Не фамилия, а клеймо целое! Пройдя к своему месту, Сайко неожиданно пнула стол и стул, привлекая к себе внимание, и вперила взгляд в учителя. Тот нахмурился и поджал губы. В этот момент Сайко напоминала даже не Тсуну, а того шумного итальянца, который учился в Намимори много лет назад и крутился вокруг Тсуны. И откуда только все эти грубые шумные дети вообще брались?  
  
— Поправь стол и стул и займи свое место.  
  
— А если нет? — насмешливо проговорила Сайко. Настроение было ни к черту, поэтому удержать свой язык за зубами, а поступки в рамках приличного не удавалось.  
  
Учитель растерялся.  
  
— Напишу замечание в дневник.

— Да всем на него насрать.  
  
— Позвоню твоему отцу.

Ага. Вот оно. Как обсуждать Тсуну, так «никчемный Тсуна», «неумеха», «неудачник», а как наказать его дочь, так «отец». Лицемерные учителя.  
  
— Разве не вы неустанно мне напоминаете, что он был достаточно никчемен? С чего вы взяли, что отец из него лучше и он справляется со своими обязанностями?

Это была не первая и не последняя конфронтация буйной Сайко и учителей. Спиной чувствовался взгляд Акико — та старалась поддерживать Сайко по мере своих возможностей. И сейчас такой поддержкой был теплый взгляд.

Что происходило в этой странной семье, учитель и понятия не имел. Словно два человека не могли ужиться под одной крышей.

— Отправляю тебя в дисциплинарный комитет. За опоздание и ненадлежащее поведение.  
  
Сайко вскинула средний палец и вышла, не смотря по сторонам. Одноклассники насмешливо переговаривались за спиной. Что ж, представление им понравилось. А Савада совсем не собиралась идти за своим наказанием. Она поднялась на крышу. После этого урока были и другие. Здесь же, наверху, была возможность подремать до конца урока. Уйдя в укромный уголок на крыше, Сайко подложила под голову сумку и прикрыла глаза. Теплый ветер сморил ее.

Снилось, что кто-то тянет к Сайко свои теплые ладони, стараясь согреть ее маленькие руки. От этого человека неощутимо пахло цветами и немного острее — костром. Голос что-то настойчиво шептал Сайко, но слова не доходили, словно натыкаясь на невидимую стену. Савада рассматривала большие ладони незнакомца, которые казались ей смутно знакомыми.

Когда она открыла глаза, сон забылся. Взглянув на время, Сайко отправилась на следующий урок, чуть покачиваясь спросонья. На долю секунду Савада замерла, словно ощутив чье-то наблюдение, но никого не увидела, покрутив головой, а напряжение, возникшее между лопаток, исчезло, словно его никогда и не было.

***

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — поделился беспокойством с Реборном Тсуна уже в штабе. — Неспокойно мне. И ты сам знаешь…

Реборн кивнул согласно. Относиться легкомысленно к интуиции Тсуны не стоило. Она не раз выручала семью.

— Это связано с кем-то определенным?

— Пока нет. Это ощущается, как нависшее над семьей несчастье, но пока не направленное на кого-то одного. Мне это не нравится. Не представляю, по кому желают нанести удар в этот раз.

— Твоя семья может о себе позаботиться, а за дочерью приглядывает Хибари. Напомнить, что он сильнейший?

В словах Реборна было разумное зерно, но все же никак не выходило отвязаться от тревожных мыслей. Точно ли все будет хорошо? Неожиданно Тсуна побледнел и вцепился в плечо своего бывшего наставника, тяжело дыша. Реборн выругался и обхватил чужое лицо руками.  
  
— Вдох, Савада. Выдох. Еще раз. Вдох. Выдох.

В карих глазах был страх. Тот страх, что поселился в душе Тсуны семь лет назад. Реборн прижался лбом ко лбу. Медленно паника отступала, освобождая голову. Реборн мало о чем жалел в своей жизни, но все чаще думал, что все было бы по-другому, если бы много лет назад, в день, когда Тсуна вернулся к Киоко, бывший аркобалено был где-то рядом, а не мотался бы по миру, выполняя свои миссии. Когда Тсуна улыбнулся, Реборн ощутил, как удушливое чувство где-то в солнечном сплетении ослабевает. У него тоже были свои страхи. Он хорошо помнил, каким бывает Небо в отчаянии.

Они отстранились друг от друга. Казалось, что и не было этого короткого мига слабости. Перед Реборном снова стоял тот Савада, каким он был для всех — несгибаемый Нео Вонгола Примо. Реборн чувствовал, как гармония и спокойствие пламени Неба текли по его телу, коже, грели душу.

— Ты никогда не изменишься, — вдруг заметил Реборн. И был прав. Неважно, насколько сильно Тсуна увяз в мафии и ее делах, сколько крови на его руках и насколько жестоким мог быть Савада, в семье он был самим собой. Человечным, переживающим по мелочам, иногда паникующим. Конечно, он не был трусом, как раньше, умел принимать решения и делать нужные выборы, и даже этот глупый спектакль никчемности был показателем внутренней силы и стержня Тсуны, но при этом он продолжал быть собой. Больше всего Реборн и хранители любили видеть теплый взгляд Тсуны. Он был их личной константой. Пока Савада мог так улыбаться и смотреть, слушать перепалки хранителей, не реагировать на подначивания и ехидство — это был их Савада.

И они все его любили.

— Джудайме! — ворвался в кабинет Хаято с самым счастливым видом. Он не смутился стоящих так близко Реборна и Тсуны, подскочил ближе и коротко обнял босса, хлопнув легко по спине.

— Ну-ну, Гокудера-кун. Что-то случилось?  
  
— А. Ну, нет. Мы просто почувствовали, что вы были немного взволнованы, — прямолинейно отозвался Хаято.

— Мы? — Савада задал вопрос, ответ на который уже знал: в кабинет почти сразу же зашли Такеши, Хром и Рехей.  
  
— Что-то случилось, Тсуна? — спросил Ямамото. — Твое пламя…

— Научил их на свою голову чувствовать пламя, — буркнул рядом Реборн. — А если мы в спальне будем пламенем мигать, тоже стянетесь к нам?

Как будто хранителей Вонголы можно было смутить какой-то спальней.

— У вас дел мало? — предпринял еще одну попытку выпроводить надоедливых хранителей Реборн.  
  
— Тсуна, я ЭКСТРИМально не понимаю, почему тут только Реборн! Мы тоже твоя поддержка.

Это было так странно, взбалмошно и сумасбродно, так в духе его семьи: почувствовав небольшое изменение в настроении Тсуны, все, кто были рядом, тут же пришли. Чтобы напомнить Тсуне, что они все тут вообще-то не пальцем деланные и тоже переживают за него. Искренний заливистый смех Тсуны, прорвавшийся через его старательно удерживаемую спокойную улыбку, был лучшим ответом всем хранителям.

Сейчас Тсуна был абсолютно в порядке. И он любил свою мафиозную семью не меньше, чем любил свою дочь.

— Раз вы здесь, давайте поработаем, — отсмеявшись, проговорил Тсуна и занял свое кресло. — У меня есть задания, но сначала отчеты. Рёхей?

***

Когда Сайко вернулась домой, Тсуны еще не было. Такое иногда случалось: он часто исчезал куда-то на выходных, а иногда не возвращался домой вовремя. Но волновало даже не само отсутствие этого человека, раздражала причина отсутствия, о которой Тсуна никогда не говорил. Он старательно избегал этой темы и умело менял на что-то другое, из-за чего иногда становилось непонятно, как это с вопроса о его отсутствии они могли перейти на обсуждение школы, города, политических настроений в стране или на еще что-нибудь неожиданное.

И тем не менее дом пах как-то странно. Словно кто-то здесь был сейчас или недавно. Заглянув в холодильник, Сайко поджала губы: тут стояла готовая еда. Значит, он ненадолго заходил домой?

— Выполнил пункт заботы о дочери и свалил, — презрительно прокомментировала этот жест Сайко. Она достала еду и разогрела. Какой бы вкусной еда ни была, смириться с этим она не могла. Чувствуя чужую заботу, она всеми силами отвергала сами мысли об этом. Страшнее всего было вдруг подумать о том, что Тсуна мог иметь какие-то там чувства или переживания. Поэтому и еда у него была безвкусной, и советы глупыми, а помощи с домашней работой даже и просить не хотелось.

Не у… **Этого.**

Дни давно превратились в бесконечный водоворот похожих действий. Сайко просыпалась, завтракала, шла в школу, училась, возвращалась, делала домашние задания, засыпала, просыпалась, завтракала… Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и все изменится! Но не менялось. Тсуна, кажется, не переставал стараться повернуть колесо Сансары в свою сторону. Звал Сайко на прогулки и несколько раз в парк аттракционов, но оказывался посланным в края более далекие и неприятные.

Поужинав, Савада поднялась наверх и заглянула в комнату Тсуны.

Стерильная и мертвая комната. Раньше это была комната мамы. Нетронутым остался ее столик, за которым Киоко наводила марафет. На нем стояла ее фотография в рамке. Женщина счастливо улыбалась и сжимала в руке ладошку своей очень маленькой дочери. На фотографии Сайко улыбалась и с трудом стояла на ногах. Девушка часто любила смотреть на эту фотографию. Сама она смутно помнила о том дне. Эту фотографию сделал Тсуна.  
  
Тсуна жил в комнате, где почти ничего не было и отчетливо пахло смертью. Кровать была идеально заправленной, на полке не стояли никаких лишних книг или нигде не валялись разбросанные вещи. Иногда казалось, что Тсуна тут и не жил: спал ночами и ничего больше. Сайко закрыла дверь и ушла к себе. В стенах ее комнаты было уютно и тепло.

Тсуна так и не появился дома ночью, но утром уже стоял за плитой, чем-то шкварча.

Почти не спавшая ночью Сайко спустилась сразу, как только услышала на кухне какое-то движение.

— Где ты был? — вместо приветствия выпалила она, прожигая взглядом спину Тсуне.

— И тебе доброе утро, — даже ухом не повел тот, продолжая готовку. — Тебе действительно интересно или ты спрашиваешь, чтобы после меня этим упрекнуть?  
  
— А ты как думаешь?

— Не думал. Я готовлю карри. Тебе поострее хочется?

Вот он, тот момент, который доводил до самого кипения: легкомысленные ответы и тут же проявление интереса к ее жизни.

 _«Где ты был семь лет назад, пропадая днями и ночами?»_ — хотелось выкрикнуть ему в лицо.  
 _«А раньше тебя не особо интересовали мои вкусы!»_  
 _«Неужели была необходима мамина смерть, чтобы ты стал настоящим отцом, а не пропадающим где-то с другой семьей мужиком?!»_

Вместо крика и истерик Сайко делала вид, что Тсуны не существует. Всего лишь наглый проживала в ее доме, выполняющий функции слуги-повара-кошелька.

— Мне все равно. Ты не умеешь готовить как мама.  
  
В целом, все было, как обычно. Разве что у Тсуны были темные круги под глазами и немного уставший вид. Но что он мог делать такого ночью, чтобы сейчас выглядеть едва стоящим на ногах? Ехидный голос в голове намекал на всякие мерзкие и непристойные вещи, которые Тсуна совершал с другой семьей, женщиной, мужчиной, стоило ему только покинуть двери квартиры. Или теперь этой второй семьей выступал Реборн?

Позавтракав, Сайко ушла в школу. И на прощание даже забыла сказать привычную фразу.

Стоило двери закрыться, Тсуна тяжело выдохнул и широко зевнул. Ночью ему пришлось участвовать в разборках между семьями. Одна группировка бросила вызов Окумуре, а Вонгола не могла остаться в стороне. Пришлось заняться этой проблемой. Половину ночи заняли утомительные переговоры, на которых они с Гокудерой до последнего ратовали за заключение мирного соглашения, а оставшуюся половину устраняли несогласных.

Кое-как добравшись до кровати, Тсуна рухнул в постель в одежде и не смыв с себя запах прошедшей ночи.

***

В этот раз Сайко встретила подругу уже у самых ворот. Вид у Акико был пришибленный.

— Что-то случилось? — вместо приветствия спросила Савада.

— Ты не слышала? — удивленно спросила Накагава.  
  
— Что слышала?  
  
Акико жестом попросила подойти поближе Сайко.

— Разборки между якудза. Семья Окумура ночью устроили бойню против Мията. Говорят, от Мияты не осталось ничего, а целый квартал оцепили полицейские. Там много крови пролилось…

У Савады по коже пронеслись холодные мурашки. Нечасто в их городе происходило что-то подобное. Почти никогда. Но стоило произойти чему-то из ряда вон выходящему, как об этом были в курсе все, да и из-за того, что город был небольшой, даже простые жители Намимори знали о якудза достаточно много. Семья Окумура и семья Мията не были пустым звуком для Сайко.

— Но разве семья Окумура настолько сильна? Я слышала, что после смерти предыдущего главы несколько лет назад им приходилось тяжело…  
  
— Они нашли себе хорошего покровителя, — таинственно отозвалась Акико, сверкая темными глазами. — Они точно были не одни! У Мияты были сильные бойцы. Они бы смяли Окумуру без напряга. Там явно было что-то еще.  
  
Раздался первый звонок.

— Ладно, неважно, это нас не касается. У нас урок, — сменила тему Сайко и поспешила вперед. — Какой район пока стоит огибать?  
  
— Северный. К эпицентру события оказались Хибари и Ямамото.  
  
— Далеко от меня. Мне там нечего делать.  
  
— Тем лучше, — бодро и уверенно сказала Акико, а после поймала Сайко за руку, крепко ее сжав. Сайко обернулась, смотря вопросительным взглядом на девушку. Что-то было во взгляде Акико необычное, словно она хотела что-то сказать подруге, но Савада решительно не понимала этот взгляд. — Давай… Давай следующие каникулы проведем вместе?

Савада удивленно посмотрела на Акико. Предложение было неожиданным и странным.

— Нет… Ничего. Забудь.

Отпустив чужую руку, Накагава поспешила, обогнав Сайко, и скрылась в школьных коридорах. Кажется, у нее полыхали уши.

— И что это было? — пробормотала себе под нос Савада.  
  
Весь оставшийся день Акико вела себя как обычно и делала вид, что не было того странного происшествия утром. А после уроков, как и всегда, подождала Сайко, чтобы пойти вместе.  
  
— Акико, сегодня утром…  
  
— Подождем Хироши? Он еще заканчивает с делами комитета.  
  
По всей видимости, тему странного предложения Накагава поднимать не хотела. Савада решила сдаться и не настаивать. Вдвоем они подошли к дверям, за которыми располагались члены дисциплинарного комитета, и в этот же момент вышел Хироши. Он удивленно посмотрел на них и улыбнулся.  
  
— Решили меня подождать? Спасибо.

Втроем они ходили раньше довольно часто, пока Хироши не стал все чаще пропадать то в кружках, то в учительской. Хироши и Акико были единственными, с кем Сайко общалась в жизни. Раньше у девушки было больше друзей. Точнее, она считала их друзьями. Когда она стала прислушиваться к речам тех, кто ее окружал, оказалось, что ее принимали за веселого клоуна в их компании, над которым можно вдоволь посмеяться. Это было… неприятно. С тех пор Сайко была внимательнее к окружению. Акико была той, кого посадили рядом с Савадой в седьмом классе. Они начали общаться вынужденно, но постепенно стали подругами. Хироши же был тем, кто однажды попросил помощи у Сайко с организацией фестиваля. Причин отказывать особо не было, поэтому Сайко согласилась. Хироши был из тех людей, которые очень ценили чужую помощь и время, поэтому после фестиваля решил оказать ответную услугу Саваде. Так, он взял несколько ее дежурств на себя. Дружба, завязанная на взаимопомощи, была необычной, но крепкой. Во всяком случае, Сайко ценила Хироши. Он был простым парнем, но старательным. В его внешности не было ничего примечательного — самый обычный темноволосый темноглазый японец. Куда примечательнее был его характер и его догмы. Сайко глубоко уважала своего друга.

По пути домой Савада почти все время молчала. Несмотря на то, что Намимори выглядел как обычно, а рядом было двое близких друзей, она ощущала беспокойство. Иногда казалось, что за ними кто-то следил.

— Ты уже в четвертый раз оборачиваешься, — заметил Хироши, прервав разговор с Акико. — Что-то не так?

— Не знаю. Вас ничего не беспокоит?  
  
Накагава и Хироши переглянулись и покачали головами.  
  
— Может быть, это просто усталость.  
  
— Я провожу тебя до дома, — предложил Хироши. — Раз тебе так неспокойно, я передам тебя на руки Саваде-сану.

Упоминание Тсуны заставило Сайко вздрогнуть и яростно задышать.  
  
— Никаких «передам на руки Саваде-сану»! Сама дойду.  
  
— Тогда до дома! — настаивал Хироши. Его предложение не было настолько уж ужасным, но почему-то Сайко чувствовала: ему нельзя идти с ней из-за этого беспокойства. В некоторых случаях Савада верила своим странным убеждениям. В них не было логичной обоснованности, но она просто знала, что лучше к ним прислушиваться. Сейчас Сайко была уверена, что Хироши лучше бы разойтись с ней на их перекрестке.  
  
— Я. Дойду. Сама.

В воздухе засквозило напряжение между Хироши и Сайко. Хироши не знал о мыслях в чужой голове и думал, наверное, что это простая упрямость, а Савада сама никак не могла объяснить логично свою позицию. Не говорить же, что она просто так чувствует? Ситуацию спасла Сайко:

— Тогда напиши нам, когда будешь дома. Нам будет спокойнее.

На том и сошлись. Хироши все еще дырявил Сайко недовольным взглядом, но за ней дальше не пошел. Чувство чужого присутствия пропало к этому моменту, поэтому Савада даже расслабилась. Слежки она не чувствовала. До дома было совсем немного, когда из узкого переулка между домами кто-то выскочил.

— Questa è la figlia di Vongola! * — крикнул незнакомец, а за ним потянулись из узкой улочки еще люди, которые быстро окружили Сайко. Это были не японцы. Загорелая кожа, европейский разрез глаз. Савада почувствовала, как страх перед неизвестными сковал ее ноги.  
  
— К…Кто вы?  
  
— Se la prendiamo in ostaggio, possiamo influenzare Vongola. Anche il cielo è vulnerabile.*  
  
Взгляд у этих людей был жуткий. Сайко не была той, кто умеет отбиваться от воров или хулиганов, даже от одного человека она вряд ли смогла убежать или защитить себя — она в конце концов простая девушка-школьница! А теперь ее окружило шестеро высоких мужчин. Крепких мужчин.

— Я не понимаю, что вы говорите!

Один из иностранцев странно улыбнулся и с сильным акцентом произнес:

— Нам нужен дочь небо.  
  
«Вот психи! — подумала Сайко. — Какая еще дочь неба?»

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы.

— Sul conto di tre! Uno, due, t…*

Позади послышался шум. Савада обернулась и увидела, как двое свалилось на землю.

Сжимая крепко тонфы и хищно улыбаясь, стоял тот самый мистический Хибари Кёя. Сайко вообще-то впервые его видела, но тонфы и хищная улыбка были его визитными карточками, поэтому сомнений даже не возникло в его личности. Острые скулы, обещающий кровавой расплаты взгляд — от вида этого человека Савада ощутила, как колени слабо начали дрожать. И все же сейчас Хибари был ей союзником, по всей видимости.

Вообще, слухи гласили, что Хибари Кёя был самым большим патриотом Намимори. Он очень любил их маленький город и защищал его жителей. Иногда его звали «призраком Намимори» или «духом отмщения Намимори». И этот призрак-дух был, как оказалось, вполне материальным.  
  
— Direi cosa deve essere passato al tuo capo, ma ora morirai*, — спокойно проговорил Кёя и жутко оскалился. — Забью до смерти, травоядное.

Сайко не поняла, в какой момент Хибари успел ее спрятать за собой и напасть на оставшихся четверых людей. Бой закончился очень быстро: у Кёи была нечеловеческая скорость и реакция. Сайко совсем не поняла, как тот смог так быстро расправиться с этими людьми. С четырьмя людьми!

Когда последний нападающий свалился на землю, как из-под земли появился другой мужчина со странной прической на голове.  
  
— Приберись, Тетсу. И ты знаешь, что дальше делать. Я провожу Сайко до дома.  
  
— Я не называлась, откуда вы знаете мое имя?! — тут же зацепилась за этот нюанс Савада. Хибари, до этого не обращавший внимания на Сайко, словно не ее защищал, а просто мимо шел, посмотрел пугающим темным взглядом.

Он многое хотел бы сказать Сайко. Но правила действовали и на Кёю, а хранитель Облака уважал как Тсуну, так и его решение. Много лет назад Хибари с удовольствием произнес слова, которые должен был сказать, а сейчас они казались ему просто отвратительными:

— Кто же не знает дочь никчемного травоядного? — с фирменным высокомерием произнес он. Судя по злому и яростному блеску зеленых глаз, Савада Сайко не удивилась этому ответу, но была **очень** им задета. Повезло, что приглядывать за Сайко назначили Хибари. Плохо представлялось, как эти же самые слова бы пришлось говорить Хаято или Такеши. Они были привязаны к Тсуне куда больше, чем Кея

— Провожу до дома.  
  
В тишине он довел Сайко до дома и постучался в дверь. Когда та открылась, являя добродушного и рассеянного никчемного Тсуну, Сайко тут же отпихнула его и убежала в комнату, не желая слышать, как Тсуну будут отчитывать за… за что-нибудь.

Тем временем Тсуна смотрел на Хибари и чувствовал смесь облегчения и ужаса.

— Если ты стоишь здесь…

— Их было шестеро, зверек. Пока шестеро. Твоя интуиция, как всегда, ужасает точностью.

— Италия или Япония?  
  
— Я оставил это Тетсу. Я передам все данные, как только получу их. Реборн здесь?  
  
Савада покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, сегодня он в штабе.

Хибари кивнул своим мыслям.  
  
— Твоя дочь…

Тсуна широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Правда она красавица?  
  
Что бы ни хотел Облако сказать на самом деле, он решил промолчать. И в такой же тишине он ушел из дома Савад. Тсуна, закрыв дверь, решительно выхватил телефон и предупредил всех о том, что у них где-то крыса. Возможно, мелкая, но очень пакостливая. Как повезло, что Вонгола была лучшей фирмой по дезинфекции, а Савада — самым безжалостным во всем, что касалось его дома и здоровья семьи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è la figlia di Vongola! (итал.) — Это дочь Вонголы!  
> Se la prendiamo in ostaggio, possiamo influenzare Vongola. Anche il cielo è vulnerabile (итал.) — Если возьмем ее в заложники, сможем влиять на Вонголу. Даже небо уявзимо.  
> Sul conto di tre! Uno, due, t… (итал.) — На счет три! Раз, два, т...  
> Direi cosa deve essere passato al tuo capo, ma ora morirai (итал.) — Я бы сказал, что передать твоему боссу, но сейчас ты умрешь.
> 
> Автор переводил через гугл, поэтому вообще ни разу не отвечает за перевод. Если кто-то может поправить эти фразы, милости прошу в пб или лс :з  
> Знали бы вы, с каким удовольствием я пишу каждое слово этой работы. Я не знаю, насколько она хороша или плоха со стороны, но я кайфую. х)  
> Надеюсь, вы тоже с:
> 
> P.S. Как всегда, котятки, ПБ открыта, правьте, пишите отзывы, ставьте лайки и подписывайтесь на мою группу ВКонтакте: https://vk.com/reidzy :з


	5. La famiglia di Sawada Tsunayoshi

Когда дочь ушла, Тсуна опустился тяжело за кухонный стол и уронил голову на его поверхность. Держать улыбку так долго было сложно. Особенно при всех этих обстоятельствах. Телефон в кармане громко завибрировал. Достав его, Савада улыбнулся. Ему звонил Гокудера.

— Да, Гокудера-кун?

— Джудайме! — громко прокричали в трубку с того конца связи.

— Гокудера-кун, мы же договаривались…

— Но это телефон, — упрямо подчеркнул Хаято. — Вообще не это сейчас главное, Босс. Я напоминаю, что у вас через час встреча с представителем семьи Окумура. Продление контракта и переговоры по поводу его условий. Скорее всего, они попросят уменьшить процент выплат и ослабить наш контроль за их семьей.

Савада выпрямился и потер переносицу.

— Да, я помню. Подготовь мне подробный отчет о последней деятельности их семьи. Особенно меня интересует промежуточное время.

— Вы же его уже читали, — с сомнением напомнил Ураган.

— Читал. И прочитаю еще раз. Согласись, что идти на уступки стоит осторожно.

На той стороне трубки согласно промолчали. А потом послышались какой-то шум и крики. Савада не сдержал улыбки: его семья была в своем репертуаре. Даже во время важных разговоров у них было шумно.

— Джудайме, тут при…

— Жив, глупый Тсуна? — от знакомого до дрожи голоса Савада чуть не подскочил.

— Реборн!

У киллера была долгая сложная миссия. Последние полгода у них почти не было связи, поэтому Тсуна верил в бывшего аркобалено и ждал положительного выполнения миссии. Судя по тому, что трубку выхватили прямо из рук Хаято, Реборн был жив и здоров, а миссия закончена.

— Давно не слышались, — хмыкнул Реборн. — У вас все по-прежнему?

— Как будто что-то могло поменяться.

Прикрыв глаза, Савада мог представить, как покачивает упрекающе Реборн головой. Отношения между Сайко и Тсуной не нравились никому. И еще меньше семье нравились правила, которые ввел их босс в отношении Сайко. Его точку зрения разделял разве что Рёхей по понятным причинам.  
  
— С началом учебного года вас. Я зайду сегодня ненадолго.

— Ты бы лучше отдохнул и не пугал почем зря Сайко, — рассмеялся Тсуна, но по интонации его было слышно: он ждал Реборна.

— Закончи с делами к моему приезду. Отдаю трубку Гокудере.

Вот и весь диалог. Что ж, трудно было винить Реборна, живущего уже достаточно долго, в том, что ему не нравились эти новоявленные смартфоны. Пыхтящий недовольно Хаято уже был у телефона.

— Так вот, Джудайме!

— С тебя отчет, Гокудера-кун. Я скоро буду. Захвати все документы. Разберу их сегодня и верну.

В трубку согласно угукнули и спешно попрощались. Как бы Хаято ни хотелось задать множество вопросов своему другу и боссу, на первом месте стояла работа. Тсуна поднялся к себе, взял с собой пакет с костюмом и покинул дом.

Правил, которые ввел Савада по возвращении в Намимори, было не так уж много. Они основывались на ограждении дочери от мира мафии. Так под запретом были всевозможные обращения вроде «босс», «Джудайме» и «Вонгола». Следующим был запрет на обсуждение дел за столом и в доме Савады. Только по телефону, когда Тсуна один, или в штабе. Также важной частью этой старательной маскировки всех дел Вонголы было поддержание репутации никчемного Тсуны. Хранители скрипели зубами и злились, но терпели.

_«Чужие слова о моей никчемности не могут меня задеть, пока вы со мной. Мы знаем себе цену лучше, чем окружающие. Притвориться никчемным ради защиты дочери — не сказать, что я стыжусь такого подхода. Вы должны понять меня»._

Было забавно, что такой подход импонировал Хибари. Взгляд его глаз был крайне довольным, во всяком случае.

Также Саваде пришлось потратить много нервов и сил на перенос штаба Вонголы в Японию. Союзные семьи были недовольны этим положением дел, Тсуну осуждали варийцы, союзники, не раз пытались переубедить хранители, но он оставался непреклонен: он должен был оставаться в Японии, рядом с дочерью. Хотя бы до ее выпуска. Штаб Вонголы был перенесен предварительно в страну восходящего солнца до совершеннолетия Сайко. В Италии, впрочем, бывший штаб не остался пустовать. Его заняла Вария. В Италии также остались Ламбо и Мукуро, странным образом нашедшие что-то вроде общего языка лет десять назад. И все же на выходные Тсуне приходилось экстренно летать в Италию, а после возвращаться обратно.

Усталость сопровождала его теперь постоянно. Тсуна воспитывал ребенка, даже если этот ребенок старательно избегал любой заботы и выставлял Тсуну жалким и убогим существом, занимался мафиозной семьей и не забывал про миссии. Бешеный ритм выматывал, но все же оставлял приятное чувство успокоения: Савада Тсунаеши делал то, что должен был.

Переговоры с семьей Окумура прошли хорошо. Процент прибыли, который выплачивала семья покровительствующей Вонголе, остался неизменным, но Тсуна решил дать больше воли японскому клану. В конце концов, союзниками не были те, кому нельзя было доверять. Показывая свое недоверие, Савада подставлял семью и демонстрировал свою некомпетентность — разве могло босса самой влиятельной семьи застать врасплох покушение?

Все перипетии мафиозного мира долго были сложными для Тсуны. И он был очень благодарен Реборну, который продолжительное количество времени помогал ему разобраться со всеми нюансами, и Дино, который поддерживал и давал советы названному брату. Сейчас же Савада ориентировался в этом криминальном мире как рыба в воде. Хищная рыба.

Хаято был молодцом: Тсуна не представлял, что делал бы, если бы не его Правая рука. Прекрасный логик и стратег, Гокудера был персональной лакмусовой бумажкой в руках Савады. Часто подрывник выступал в качестве адвоката, защищающего честь семьи и помогающего выпутываться из судебных тяжб. Будучи старательным и внимательным, Ураган Вонголы без проблем мог найти в договорах или документах ошибки или намеренные подставы. А еще, несмотря на его взрывной характер, Гокудера был очень хорош в торгах и переговорах. Он надевал свою довольную улыбку и очки.

У оппонентов никогда не было ни шанса против Хаято.

Остальные хранители, говоря честно, не отставали. Прошло двадцать лет с тех пор, как они закончили школу и перестали быть детьми. Уже двадцать лет семья Вонгола действовала без девятого босса, ушедшего досрочно на покой. Теперь тот проводил большую часть времени в замке Варии, задушевно беседуя с Занзасом.

Так говорили.

Когда же Сайко вернулась домой, ее ждал уже Тсуна. Всего лишь Тсуна. В обычной домашней одежде, с теплой улыбкой и искренним взглядом, полного любви к дочери, Савада что-то готовил на кухне. Сайко скривила губы.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — поприветствовал он ее первым. Сайко тут же скрылась на лестнице, не желая ничего слышать от него.

Савада сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, успокаивая свои чувства. Этот путь он выбрал сам, это наказание он выбрал сам для себя. Болезненная и длительная экзекуция, которую мечтали бы устроить боссу Вонголы враги и которую собственноручно подписал и принял на себя «Никчемный Тсуна». Когда карри заканчивало тушиться под крышкой, в дверь постучали. Савада открыл ее и не смог устоять на месте, тут же притягивая к себе Реборна и крепко обнимая.

— С возвращением, Реборн.

Напряжение, которое чувствовал Вонгола во время отсутствия своего киллера, наконец-то спадало. С иронией Тсуна подумал, что ему очень не хватало запаха пороха и крови, обычно исходящего от Реборна. Это тоже было еще одно правило поведения в Намимори: никого не должны были обнаружить или заподозрить. В мафиозном мире, вне семьи Вонголы, никто не знал о фамилии Тсуны. И про эту связь никто узнать не должен был.

— Я вернулся, — устало проговорил Реборн, положив голову на чужое плечо. — Я беру отпуск. Даже уже взял. С меня пока хватит.

Как будто Савада собирался ему возражать.

— Как скажешь. Проходи. Сегодня у нас карри. Я позову пока Сайко.

Реборн хмурым взглядом наблюдал за тем, как на лестнице исчез Тсунаеши, а после по ней же спустился с немного грустной улыбкой. Своеобразный ритуал, который упрямый Тсуна продолжал вновь и вновь: уже много лет его дочь не присоединялась к ужину за одним столом, но Тсуна надеялся, что однажды сможет услышать другой ответ.

— Что ж, прошу к столу. Сайко поест потом.


	6. La famiglia di Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В тексте упоминается Зена из сериала «Зена, королева воинов». Одним из ее оружий являлся индийский чакрам — метательный стальной диск. 
> 
> P.S. Я обещал, я сделал. Да, хочу отметить, что эта работа не о мафии, а о взаимоотношениях, поэтому нет такого большого акцента на взятии заложников и прочего. Ух, предвкушаю следующую главу. Она должна быть сложнее, ибо отцу и дочери есть о чем поговорить и есть что вам, читателям, рассказать. с:
> 
> Приятного прочтения.)

_(Тема главы: Chopin — Ocean in C minor)_

Сайко чувствовала себя напуганной и уставшей. Ее то ли интуиция, то ли паранойя заставляла постоянно оглядываться и присматриваться ко всем темным закоулкам. К тому же почти не удавалось уснуть — во снах ее преследовали искаженные кошмары, где сценарий того нападения немного менялся. Саваду во снах убивали, пытали, подвергали издевательствам. Поспать больше четырех часов было делом страшным, поэтому Сайко стала сидеть до самого позднего часа, а спала мало. Такой режим сильно выматывал и истощал. Обычные средние оценки тут же поползли вниз, а учителя не забывали проехаться по семейке неудачников.

И все же сейчас на это было равно. Казалось глупым акцентировать внимание на Тсуне и его никчемности, когда Сайко явно кто-то преследовал. Анализируя прошлое нападения, она поняла кое-что очень важное: оно не было случайным. Иностранцы, кем бы они ни были, знали, кто перед ними, пусть и называли некой дочерью неба.

Сайко Савада была чьей-то целью.

В один из дней беспокойство Сайко достигло пика. Еще сидя за столом перед школой, никак не удавалось сосредоточиться. В один момент Сайко подняла взгляд на какого-то напряженного Тсуну. И, видят боги, Савада хотела попросить его оставить ее дома. Она знала, что Тсуна ей бы не отказал. Но не смогла выдавить ни слова.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Тсуна, и его всегда теплая улыбка словно немного дрогнула, но тут же вернулась на место.

И все существо Сайко кричало: «Нет, но скоро случится! Мне нельзя в школу сегодня не надо, оставь меня дома!» — но упрямство взяло верх. И гордость.

— Нет.

Тсуна кивнул, машинально отправляя заготовленное сообщение хранителям незаметным движением. Его собственная интуиция трубила довольно отчетливо, и, в отличие от Сайко, он не собирался ею пренебрегать.

Позавтракав, Сайко отправилась в школу, не забыв, конечно же, свою коронную фразу.

Уже на подходе к школе Савада чувствовала, как ощущение необоснованной опасности бьет прямо в висок. И все равно не смогла заставить себя довериться этому тревожному чувству. Себе ли назло, отцу ли, но до момента сожаления о своей упрямости оставалось совсем немного. Первые уроки прошли спокойно, если не брать в расчет уже болящую от гиперинтуиции (хотя Сайко еще не знала, что это именно она) голову. На второй перемене странный и нездоровый вид заметили и Хироши, и Акико.

— Ты очень бледная, — коснувшись чужого лба ладонью, пробормотал Хироши. Он был обеспокоен ее состоянием. Сайко была какой-то вялой, уставшей и встревоженной. О нападении не знали ни Акико, ни Хироши, поэтому они не могли связать такое настроение Сайко с определенным днем.

— И выглядишь как зомби последние дни, — добавила Акико, смотря пронзительным взглядом. Она переживала. На Сайко не было лица.

— Голова болит, — коротко пояснила Савада и поднялась из-за стола. Хотелось выйти на воздух. На крышу. Чтобы хоть немного подышать полной грудью.

Она не успела сделать ни шага, как красный обжигающий огонь снес входную дверь класса и…

Одноклассники закричали и запаниковали, а учитель свалился уродливой обугленной тушей на пол за столом. Только обгорелые ступни торчали из-за него. В воздухе запахло паленым мясом и волосами. А Савада не могла пошевелиться, словно все тело налилось свинцом. Стоило пламени угаснуть, в кабинет зашло пятеро. Это тоже были иностранцы с загорелой кожей и большими глазами светлого цвета. После всех событий и полученной информации о таинственной Вонголе Савада первым делом решила узнать, как выглядят пресловутые итальянцы. Так вот, те, кто напали, и только что вошедшие мужчины _однозначно_ были итальянцами. Антуража добавляли их строгие костюмы, поверх которых были накинуты белые… мантии? плащи? Сайко не знала, к какому элементу гардероба отнести эти накидки.

Один из вошедших был явно лидером — он стоял посередине класса, поигрывая увесистым пистолетом, а по бокам от него стояло еще по двое, внимательно смотрящих за школьниками. Оружие у каждого было разное. У самого крайнего, к окну, был автомат, у мужчины рядом — кусаригама, у того, кто стоял сразу слева от главного — увесистая алебарда (это выглядело очень нелепо, но длинное оружие нагоняло страха да и выглядело очень острым и опасным), а у последнего… окей, как бы эта штука ни называлась, мафиози явно пересмотрел в свое время Зену*, потому что круглые метательные диски, пристегнутые по бокам, выглядели точь-в-точь, как у этой героини. Впрочем, что-то подсказывало Сайко, что в отличие от бутафорских дисков актрисы, эти вполне могли нанести урон.

— Нам нужна дочь Вонголы, — проговорил без акцента, выставив пистолет перед собой, главарь. И улыбнулся совершенно бездушно. Он обводил перепуганных школьников взглядом, пока не остановился взглядом на бледной Сайко. Улыбка превратилась в оскал. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед. Одноклассники Савады взвизгнули и отскочили к задней стенке. Сайко не смогла сдвинуться с места, скованная страхом.

— Как мило, что ты не усложняешь нам работу, Савада Сайко.

— Я… Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — пролепетала она и дернулась, когда мужчина оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки. От этого человека пахло кровью.

— Твой папочка постарался, — согласился итальянец. — Старательно ограждал тебя от своих дел. Найти тебя — его главную слабость — было очень сложно. Но мы постарались.

— Отец? — неверяще переспросила Сайко.

Улыбка итальянца стала такой широкой, что казалось, что его губы вот-вот порвутся. Но те не рвались.

— Твой отец — Нео Вонгола Примо. Глава Вонголы, Босс и хранитель Неба. А ты — его дочь. Единственная слабость этого заигравшегося щенка.

Он снял пистолет с предохранителя.

Савада ничего не понимала. Этот человек утверждал, что ее наивный, глупый отец, вечно улыбающийся так, что зубы сводило от излишней добродушности, на самом деле являлся главой известной мафиозной группировки? Сайко не сдержала смех, хотя тот и звучал нервно.

— Вы явно что-то путаете. Все знают, что мой отец никчемен. Он не может быть главой столь известной мафиозной семьи.

Но никто не собирался ничего ей доказывать. Он просто кивнул ей, указывая в сторону.

— Встань сюда.

Отделив ее от одноклассников, которые были под прицелом преданных ему людей, мужчина отошел подальше. Его оружию было нужно хотя бы небольшое расстояние, чтобы причинить ощутимый ущерб кому-либо. Вышибать мозги юной Саваде, как бы ни хотелось, итальянец не собирался. Ему был необходим заложник или рычаг давления на десятого босса Вонголы. Зато ничто не мешало ему покалечить Сайко и прострелить ей, например, ногу. Опустив пистолет немного ниже, он решительно нажал на курок, но выстрела не последовало: к нему подскочил из-за спины мужчина с автоматом, быстрым движением выбивая из руки оружие, а после тут же приставляя сменившего облик Леона к виску. В этом человеке Сайко узнала Реборна, прикрывавшего лицо до этого шляпой. Бакенбарды, судя по всему, были спрятаны под ней — даже сейчас, когда лицо Реборн было открыто, фирменных завитушек видно не было.

— Боюсь, тебе осталось недолго, — с явным удовольствием протянул Реборн, ощущая, как в его руках бьется чужая жизнь.

Сайко попыталась сделать шаг в сторону, но к ее горлу приставили алебарду:

— Только тронь его, и ей крышка.

Если бы это был непродуманный план, Реборн, скорее всего, подумал бы что-то вроде: «Какая неприятная неожиданность», — но вместо этого он хмыкнул самодовольно.

— Или тебе стоит больше смотреть под ноги.

Савада, как и все, кто были в комнате, опустила взгляд на пол, где заметила расползающийся фиолетовый туман. Неожиданно он взвился вверх, заполняя комнату. Сайко оттиснуло куда-то в сторону, но, потеряв ориентацию в пространстве, она не могла понять, где сейчас находилась. А после туман рассеялся, и перед ней и перепуганными одноклассниками уже стояли еще люди. Со спины Сайко не могла рассмотреть ничье лицо, различая только Реборна, но человек, который стоял в самом центре, был ей явно знаком. Его каштановые волосы…

Также здесь стояли некто с пепельными волосами, двое брюнетов, один мужчина с длинными синими волосами и небольшим хохолком и дядя Сасагава — его Сайко пусть и редко видела, но все же без труда смогла опознать.

— Вы думали, что можете провернуть что-то подобное и поставить под угрозу благополучие моей семьи? — заговорил стоящий по центру Савада, чей холодный тон уже выражал подписанный приговор мелким сошкам, возомнившим себя богами. — Вы милосердно поступили с учителем. Гореть заживо довольно мучительно.

Скованный наручниками облака, перед ними стоял босс одной небольшой, но очень надоедливой семьи. Крысы, как они есть. Тсуна протянул руку, касаясь чужого подбородка, и стальным тоном добавил:

— Никто не смеет угрожать моей семье.

Душераздирающий крик испуганного итальянца заставил всех школьников испуганно вздрогнуть, закрыть уши руками и зажмуриться. Остальных подручных горящего заживо лидера устранили куда милосерднее, подарив мгновенную смерть. Сайко боялась открыть глаза. Она узнала этот голос, говоривший такие жестокие вещи, узнала этот силуэт, смотрящийся чуть иначе в официальном костюме. Она боялась увидеть кровь, растекшуюся по полу, и равнодушный, как тон, взгляд отца.

Ее рук коснулось что-то горячее, но успокаивающее. Распахнув все же глаза, Сайко увидела Тсуну, который положил руки поверх ее, пропуская мирное пламя. Он смотрел участливо и заботливо, а на дне его глаз она видела искреннее сожаление. Тсуна порывисто прижал к себе Сайко, зарываясь в ее крашенные волосы рукой и утыкаясь носом в самую родную макушку на свете.

— Прости меня, Сайко. Я не хотел, чтобы ты столкнулась с этим так рано. Прости.

Савада многое хотела спросить или сказать, но не смогла вымолвить ни слова. Стоя посреди класса, она чувствовала, как беззвучные слезы катятся по ее щекам, а позади перешептываются одноклассники. Запах Тсуны успокаивал измученную переживаниями и резким стрессом душу.

В какой-то момент Сайко потеряла сознание, стоя в объятиях человека, о котором, как оказалось, она совсем ничего не знала.

Тсуна, ощутив, как тело обмякло, подхватил Сайко на руки, прижимая крепко, испуганно к себе.

— Мукуро, память этих детей на тебе, кроме вон тех двоих, — Савада кивнул на Акико и Хироши, которые выглядели не лучше остальных. — Гокудера, ими займешься ты, везем их в штаб, потом разберемся, как лучше с ними поступить. Реборн, Ямамото — вы приберетесь. Хибари, проверь школу и учеников. Мало ли, насколько хорошо эти ублюдки подготовились. Рёхей… Останешься с Мукуро. Окажешь помощь тем, кто в ней будет нуждаться.

Сам Тсуна желал лишь оказаться дома, в безопасности. Теперь же домом был только их штаб.

— Думаю, Хибари приберется здесь лучше меня, а после займется проверкой безопасности, — отозвался Реборн, поглаживая хамелеона по довольной мордочке. Кёя, судя по взгляду, желал деятельности.

— Хибари? — уточнил все же у хранителя Савада. Тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Хорошо.

Это была первая часть их работы. Теперь надо было еще проверить связи этой семьи и каждого ее члена по отдельности. Хорошо, если это была всего лишь глупая маленькая семья, выкупившая информацию у кого-то, а после решившая, что с помощью этих крох сможет перевернуть мир. Весь план, начиная с нападения и убийств и заканчивая этим театром в школе, был непродуманным. Хотелось надеяться, что на этом все и закончилось, но утверждать так сразу было опрометчиво.

Но это было неважно в конкретный момент. Тсуна смотрел на истощенную Сайко, которая явно похудела за эти дни и у которой пролегли глубокие мешки под глазами, и жалел, что утром не оставил ее дома. Видел же по взгляду, что ее интуиция беснуется! Но это был удобный момент, чтобы прекратить покушения и…

Оправдания не делали ситуацию легче. Реборн, подошедший к нему, ободрительно сжал его плечо и потянул за собой.

— Пошли. Потом будешь предаваться меланхолии.

Покидая школу и сам Намимори, Тсуна знал, что переломный момент, который он так желал отсрочить, все же произошел. И теперь им предстоял долгий и тяжелый разговор. Впервые за последние семь лет прошлое должно было обрести свои истинные, изначальные очертания.

Саваде Сайко только предстояло узнать о настоящих причинах суицида Савады Киоко и всю правду о своей семье, которую так старательно от нее скрывали мать и отец на протяжении уже семнадцати лет.


	7. La famiglia di Sawada Tsunayoshi

В штабе Тсуна уложил Сайко на кровать. Сначала он хотел вызвать врача и поднять суету, но Реборн осадил его.

— Я сам осмотрю ее как обладатель пламени Солнца. Так что сиди смирно.

Реборн коснулся чужого лба, пропуская слабое пламя, и вскоре отстранился.

— С ней все в порядке. Наверное, она была очень напугана произошедшим. Ей не причинили вред.

Тсуна облегченно выдохнул. Вывод Реборна был, конечно, логичным. В конце концов, семья Савады действовала быстро. Кроме учителя, который стоял на линии атаки, никто и не пострадал. Тсуна сел возле кровати дочери и стянул с шеи галстук. Савада все еще был одет в строгий официальный костюм. Реборн остался стоять рядом. Пока Сайко спала, Тсуне была нужна поддержка. Тот собирался с мыслями, приводя их в порядок. Следовало подготовиться к предстоящему разговору. Он немного пугал Саваду. Ему следовало начать с самого начала, ведь так? С появления Реборна, чтобы объяснить, как вообще простой японец оказался втянутым в мафиозные разборки итальянской семьи. Но еще сложнее было заговорить о его жене и матери Сайко — о Саваде Киоко.

Сайко в постели поморщилась и приоткрыла глаза. Сердце Тсуны пропустило удар. Но Сайко уже снова уснула. Ее организму, видимо, нужно было восстановиться не только от событий, развернувшихся в классе, но и от столь долгого чувства тревоги.

— Все идет так, как должно, — отметил Реборн.

Трудно было с ним не согласиться.

***

Сайко открыла глаза на утро следующего дня. Она чувствовала себя отдохнувшей и полной сил. Хироши и Акико все еще отсыпались в соседней комнате, но Савада об этом пока что не знала. Она заметила уснувшего в неудобной позе Тсуну, который держал ее за руку. Первым желанием было выдернуть руку, но Савада вспомнила, каким был взгляд Тсуны в классе. Этот человек впервые в жизни пугал.

Пока Тсуна еще спал, Сайко стала осматриваться. Она была явно не дома: просторная комната, чьи стены были украшены золотыми рисунками и орнаментом, высокий потолок, на котором была замысловатая многоярусная люстра и широкие высокие окна почти на всю стену. Красивой драпировкой их украшали темно-бордовые занавески. Взгляд переместился на ее спальное место. Им была двуспальная кровать, чьи углы были украшены деревянными фигурками пламени. Все вокруг выглядело безумно дорогим. Это был дворец, напичканный мебелью на европейский лад. На миг Сайко даже испугалась: что, если они уже и не в Японии?! — но после успокоилась. Внутреннее убеждение твердило, что она была в родной стране.

Тсуна шевельнулся, открывая глаза и продолжая сжимать ладонь в своей руке. Он сонно посмотрел на Сайко, а после тепло улыбнулся.

Хотела бы Савада взъесться, как обычно, и сказать Тсуне, чтобы тот не улыбался так по-дурацки, но тот выглядел истощенным, а костюм на нем наталкивал на воспоминания о недавних событиях.

— Ты — босс Вонголы? — не стала размениваться Сайко, задавая в лоб вопрос. Тсуна, который еще мгновение назад был сонным и расслабленным, весь подобрался и кивнул. Взгляд у него был совсем непривычный: прямой, сдержанный, собранный.  
  
Значит, вот он какой, Вонгола?

— Что все это значит?

Тепло чужой ладони исчезло, оставляя Сайко в некоторой растерянности.

— Вонгола — это мафиозная семья, основанная уже очень много лет назад. Власть в ней передается по наследству. Я — наследник первого главы Вонголы по крови. Когда мне было пятнадцать, в моем доме появился Реборн…

Сайко насмешливо изогнула бровь, а Тсуна сделал вид, что не заметил этого жеста.

—…и стал моим репетитором, который воспитал из меня главу мафиозной семьи.

— Это звучит как полный бред, — высказалась Сайко.

— И тем страшнее, что это — моя и твоя реальность, — вполне серьезно отозвался Тсуна. — Твоя мама, моя жена, знала о Вонголе. Мы оба сошлись на том, что тебе стоит держаться на расстоянии от этой стороны семьи так долго, как это возможно. Я надеялся рассказать тебе после выпуска или после совершеннолетия, но у меня не осталось выбора после нападения и столь дерзкой выходки малой семейки. Ты под ударом, я не смогу тебя защищать, притворяясь обычным гражданским.

Это решение далось Саваде тяжело. Он думал, что, возможно, все же есть хоть какой-то шанс сохранить обычную жизнь Сайко, оградив ее от преступного мира. Увы, не все было подвластно человеку. Даже боссу сильнейшей семьи.

— Дочь Неба. Что это значит?

На лбу Тсуны вспыхнуло небольшое теплое пламя, на которое он показал рукой.

— В этом мире есть те, кого мы зовем обладателями пламени. Человека, у которого оно есть, зовут хранителем. Есть разные виды пламени. Они различаются по силе, роли и функциям. Я являюсь хранителем Неба. Тот, кто объединяет под собой всех остальных хранителей. Как правило, главами семей могут быть только обладатели этого вида пламени. Ты — моя дочь. Следовательно, ты — дочь Хранителя Неба. Дочь Неба.  
  
Постепенно обычный уклад жизни рушился в голове Сайко. Если ее отец все это время был мафиозным боссом…

— Но ты же всегда был никчемным!

— До появления Реборна и хранителей. Как гражданский я не мог привлекать к себе много внимания.

Но оставался еще один момент, который Сайко хотела разрешить здесь и сейчас.

— А мама?

— Я же сказал, что она знала об этом, но всегда была непричастна к делам семьи. Я не мог позволить Киоко погрузиться в преступный мир.

Тсуна говорил так, что создавалась иллюзия глубоких чувств по отношению к Киоко, но принять это Сайко отказывалась. Если бы он так любил маму, повесилась бы Киоко тогда? Накинула бы петлю в день рождения собственной дочери, оставив _то письмо_?!

— Ты лжешь! Она не могла знать о делах мафии! Мама… Она… Она всегда была другой!

Савада странно сгорбился, растеряв свою улыбку. За дверями наверняка уже ждали хранители, чутко ощущая перемены в пламени своего Неба, но это его не волновало.

— Я виноват перед Киоко. Мне не следовало так сильно отделять ее от меня, было достаточно оградить Киоко от дел семьи. Перевезти в Италию и проводить с ней все возможное время. Это — моя ошибка. Ее самоубийство — моя ошибка. И я не собираюсь утверждать обратное.

Сайко почувствовала, как злость и обида смешиваются, заставляя кровь кипеть.

— Как смеешь ты делать такой виноватый вид?! Ты никогда не любил маму! Она каждый день ждала твоего возвращения, твоих открыток, писала письма, а тебя никогда не было рядом, пропадал черт знает где и с кем! — слезы, начавшие катиться по щекам, были выражением отчаяния и боли — всего, что так долго копилось в ее душе, сокрытое язвительностью и желанием обвинить Тсуну как можно сильнее.

— Я любил ее! — вскочил Савада, переходя на крик. — Я любил ее сильнее всего! До твоего рождения не было человека, который смог бы потеснить из моего сердца Киоко! Это я взял ее в жены, я надел ей обручальное кольцо на палец! Я! Не кто-то другой! Я отдал бы жизнь за свою жену… Если бы это имело смысл.

— Лжец! — продолжала Сайко. — Она покончила с собой из-за твоей другой семьи. Скажи мне, какого это было: трахать кого-нибудь еще, находясь где-то в Италии или еще где, пока дома тебя ждала жена и дочь?!

— Что ты себе позволяешь? — взвился Тсуна, переходя на угрожающий шепот. — Я никогда не посмел бы изменить Киоко ни с кем.

— Я видела письмо! — истерично выкрикнула Сайко. — Я видела то злосчастное письмо! Ты думаешь, я совсем дура?!

В этот миг Тсуна замер, переваривая слова Сайко, а после устало прикрыл глаза.

— Письмо, говоришь… Гокудера! — громко обратился он к Хаято, который стоял за дверями комнаты. — Письмо в столе. Ты знаешь. Принеси его.

— Ч-что ты? Хочешь мне доказать, что я не права? — нахмурилась Савада-младшая.

— Да. Тебе придется немного подождать. И перечитать прощальное письмо моей жены снова. С новыми знаниями.

Хаято постучал в дверь через несколько минут, приоткрывая ее и протягивая боссу конверт. Краем глаза Сайко заметила цвет волос того, кого отец назвал «Гокудерой». Этот пепельноволосый мужчина стоял тогда в классе, по правую руку от Тсуны. Остальное было закрыто спиной Тсуны. В этот миг Сайко отметила, что человек, которого она звала никчемным и слабым, имел ровную осанку и широкие плечи. Савада никогда не был тем, кого можно было бы назвать качком, но все же его силуэт мог внушать уважение и ощущение силы, струившейся в каждом его шаге и жесте. Как же удавалось этому человеку так долго прятаться за маской той жалкой личности?

У Гокудеры был сочувствующий взгляд. Тсуна улыбнулся своему верному другу:

— Не переживай. Все будет хорошо. Нам нужно всего лишь поговорить с дочерью о том, что мы так давно замалчивали. Завари свой фирменный чай. Мы присоединимся попозже ко всей семье.

И Тсуна прикрыл дверь. Теперь он развернулся и подошел к Сайко, протянув письмо.

— Перечитай его снова, Сайко.

Сайко с опаской посмотрела на аккуратный конверт. Перечитывать что-то из столь далекого и болезненного прошлого не хотелось. Собравшись с силами, она все же аккуратно развернула его, подмечая, что бумага была местами потертой — письмо было прочитано много раз.

Глаза ее медленно заскользили по тексту:

_«Дорогой Тсуна, я очень устала. Я знаю, что ты стараешься изо всех сил ради нас с дочерью, но этого мало. Я живу в постоянном страхе и напряжении. И чувствую себя одинокой даже рядом с дочерью. Она похожа на тебя, мне сложно так жить и дальше. Психотерапевт, эти постоянные цветы, деньги — ты заботишься и обеспечиваешь нас всем, но тебя нет. Я вышла замуж за тебя, а не твою семью. Я ненавижу ее, хотя и знаю, что не имею на это права._  
_Ты бросил меня с ребенком в Японии, занимаясь своей работой. У тебя не было выбора в работе, но у тебя был выбор в отношении меня. Вы с братом поступили очень эгоистично, решив, что все будет правильно, если… Неважно. Я знаю о всех ваших делах, но остаюсь в стороне. Это очень тяжело, Тсуна. За усталостью я растеряла чувства. Нана-сан была последней, кто меня поддерживал. Емитсу, как и ты, эгоистично сбежал. Твоя мама была великой женщиной._  
_Я — не она._  
_Сегодня день рождения Сайко, мне очень жаль, что приходится так поступать именно сегодня, но в другой день ты приедешь нескоро, если приедешь до Рождества. Я так долго не проживу._  
_Извинись за меня перед Сайко. Я ее очень люблю._  
_Хотела бы я сказать, что не обвиняю тебя, но тогда я бы соврала. Не бросай Сайко ради той семьи. ~~Ей нужен отец, а не глава семьи.~~_

_Я ухожу потому, что сделала неправильный выбор, когда вышла за тебя замуж._  
_Я ухожу потому, что ты не смог меня спасти._  
_Это твоя вина. И тебе придется с ней жить._

_~~Савада~~ Сасагава Киоко»._

Когда Сайко подняла взгляд, Тсуна дарил ей все ту же фирменную улыбку, которая в этот миг казалась удушающей.

— Она говорила про Вонголу… Ты не променял маму на другую женщину, ты все это время жил на нашу семью и семью Вонголы.

Эта пугающая правда рассыпала все убеждения. Все это время Сайко была не права. Мама оставила обвинительное письмо, а после легко ушла из жизни. Сайко, прочитав письмо, неправильно его поняла и всю свою жизнь давила на глубокую старую рану Тсуны. А тот терпел.

Все это время он терпел!

Сайко протянула письмо обратно и отвернулась к окну.

— Мне… Мне нужно побыть одной.

Савада ее понимал, он кивнул, хотя Сайко и не могла этого видеть.

— Твои друзья… Хироши и Акико — они рядом. Еще отсыпаются. Мы не стали изменять им память пока что. Я хочу, чтобы вы решили это между собой и пришли к единому решению. А пока отдыхай. Захочешь навестить друзей — поверни направо. Это их комната. Сейчас они еще спят.

После этих слов Тсуна покинул спальню.

Сайко устало откинулась на кровать и закрыла глаза.

Весь этот разговор забрал много сил. Сайко уснула.


	8. Punto di non ritorno

Родной дом встретил Тсуну тишиной. Дверь не скрипнула, половицы не издали ни звука. На плите стояла кастрюля, кипящая на медленном огне, на кухне горел свет, но сам воздух казался каким-то неправильным. Липкий, почти забытый, оставленный в прошлом страх медленно оплетал все нервные окончания мужчины. На негнущихся ногах он стал подниматься по лестницы.

_Почему Киоко его не встретила? Где Сайко?_

Мозг судорожно перебирал самые страшные из возможных вариантов.

Их нашли? Обнаружили враги семьи? Похитили или уже убили? По мере приближения ко второму этажу переставлять ноги было все сложнее. Что он будет делать, если наверху увидит залитый кровью пол и два тела?

Тихий всхлип заставил Тсуну почти взлететь по лестнице.

Неужели не опоздал?!

Дверь комнаты Киоко была приоткрыта, свет полной луны был виден даже в коридоре. Всхлипы доносились оттуда же. Тсуна бесшумно поднялся, надев в пути перчатки, и заглянул в комнату.

Его дорогая дочурка, трогательная улыбчивая Сайко задыхалась от слез, сидя в дальнем углу, а в центре комнаты мерно покачивалась его не менее дорогая и любимая жена. Лицо Киоко было искажено в посмертии. Теперь отчетливо чувствовался неприятный запах… В Тсуне словно отключили эмоции. У него была важная цель: защитить дочь, вывести ее из этого места. Подойдя к Сайко, он присел рядом и притянул к себе девочку, пряча ее лицо в своем плече. Он прижался щекой к ее макушке и стал ласково перебирать мягкие волосы.

— Обезьянка, забирайся ко мне. И не смотри никуда, хорошо?

Наверное, Сайко действовала на рефлексах. Она протянула руки к шее Тсуны, прижимаясь всем телом. Тсуна подхватил ее и быстро покинул комнату, прикрыв дверь за собой. Сайко была сейчас важнее. Этот день должен был стать одним из редких счастливых дней, но обратился в настоящий кошмар для его дочери. И для него.

В комнате дочери Тсуна включил свет, уложив Сайко на кровати. Ее заплаканное лицо заставляло любящее сердце Тсуны болезненно сжиматься. Онцеловал чужие ладошки, гладил Сайко по волосам и что-то тихо рассказывал, отвлекая и убаюкивая.

— Мама, — шептала Сайко. — Папа, почему мамочка… Почему мама…

Тсуна задавался таким же вопросом.

— Спи, обезьянка. Спи.

Добавлять пламя гармонии для того, чтобы Сайко уснула, было нечестно, но правильно. Свет в спальне дочери Тсуна не стал гасить. Он спустился вниз, выключая плиту, а после пошарил руками по карманам, найдя начатую пачку сигарет.

Тсуна крайне редко курил.

А сейчас ему было необходимо хоть что-то, чтобы руки перестали дрожать. С трудом сумев совладать с зажигалкой, он глубоко затянулся и медленно выдохнул дым обратно. Закололо сердце, которое вдруг, словно взбесившись, погнало кровь очень быстро. В глазах темнело. Тсуна, пошатнувшись, сделал несколько шагов к холодильнику и оперся о него спиной, а после медленно сполз по нему на пол.

Сигарета не приносила удовлетворения, не приносила облегчения — вообще ничего не приносила! Только въедливый запах никотина оседал на языке. Сайко спала, убаюканная пламенем, а вот Савада не мог спать. Перед глазами его было мертвое лицо его милой и чудесной Киоко, которое в свете луны приобрело еще более пугающий вид. Возвращаясь в Японию, Тсуна надеялся провести несколько замечательных дней с семьей. Вдохнуть запах мягких рыжих волос его любимой женщины, насладиться ее теплом и заботой, устроить романтическое свидание или просто посидеть дома — он скучал все это время и жаждал встретиться с Киоко.

Живой Киоко.

Время шло, запах, устаканившийся в комнате, медленно стал добираться и до первого этажа. Нужно было что-то делать с трупом, проветрить комнату и найти прощальную записку. Видимо, Киоко было что сказать, раз она решилась на такой поступок. Сил подняться у Тсуны не было. Он нашарил слепо телефон в брюках и разблокировал его экран. Перед глазами все плыло, а картинка была нечеткой и неясной.

Тсуна сморгнул и неверяще коснулся щеки.

Он плакал. Безмолвно плакал, даже не чувствуя этого. И, словно в наказание за столь позднюю реакцию, Тсуна ощутил, как его пронзает невыносимая боль, перерастающая в пустоту.

Сколько раз он видел смерть? Вот так лицом к лицу, близко?

О, множество раз!

Но именно сейчас он ощущал, что все виденное ранее было ничем по сравнению с одной единственной смертью, смертью человека, которого он так глубоко и сильно любил много лет. Киоко была частью его личности, его второй половинкой, необходимой для жизни. А теперь…

Пальцы не слушались, пока Савада старательно набирал короткое сообщение. Старший брат, Рёхей, должен был знать о случившемся. Для него это будет удар не меньше.

_«Киоко повесилась»._

Грудь стала сотрясаться от нервных смешков, быстро переходящих в истеричный смех, который Тсуна заглушал ладонью. Старший брат имел все основания хорошенько ударить своего зятя. Или даже избить. Неожиданно телефон в руке завибрировал. Номер был незнакомым.

Тсуна взял трубку, проявив всю силу воли, чтобы голос звучал уверенно, как обычно:

— Да, слушаю.

— Я буду через несколько часов. Жди меня. Я помогу тебе со всем. Не занимайся этим в одиночку, — раздал указания знакомый голос. Этот голос множество раз указывал Тсуне, что делать или не делать, заставлял его проходить через все круги ада, а сейчас был тем, кто почти мгновенно, словно только и следя за своим учеником, предложил свою помощь.

— Реборн… — голос у Тсуны звучал жалко. Вся его собранность пропала, стоило ему услышать голос Реборна.

— Просто жди.

И отключился. Савада не чувствовал в себе сил подняться. И все же их пришлось найти. Тсуна очень не хотел, чтобы записку, если та была, нашел Реборн. Он вернулся в комнату, где все еще висела некогда живая и улыбчивая Киоко, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не вверх. Быстро обыскав комнату, на подоконнике Тсуна увидел аккуратно написанное письмо.

В этом была вся Киоко: прилежная, аккуратная.

Захватив предсмертную записку, Тсуна покинул комнату, снова закрыв ее. Каким бы сильным он ни был, Савада не был _**все** сильным_.

Тсуна сел за кухонный стол и развернул письмо.

_«Дорогой Тсуна, я очень устала. Я знаю, что ты стараешься изо всех сил ради нас с дочерью, но этого мало. Я живу в постоянном страхе и напряжении. И чувствую себя одинокой даже рядом с дочерью. Она похожа на тебя, мне сложно так жить и дальше. Психотерапевт, эти постоянные цветы, деньги — ты заботишься и обеспечиваешь нас всем, но тебя нет. Я вышла замуж за тебя, а не твою семью. Я ненавижу ее, хотя и знаю, что не имею на это права._  
_Ты бросил меня с ребенком в Японии, занимаясь своей работой. У тебя не было выбора в работе, но у тебя был выбор в отношении меня. Вы с братом поступили очень эгоистично, решив, что все будет правильно, если… Неважно. Я знаю о всех ваших делах, но остаюсь в стороне. Это очень тяжело, Тсуна. За усталостью я растеряла чувства. Нана-сан была последней, кто меня поддерживал. Емитсу, как и ты, эгоистично сбежал. Твоя мама была великой женщиной._  
_Я — не она._  
_Сегодня день рождения Сайко, мне очень жаль, что приходится так поступать именно сегодня, но в другой день ты приедешь нескоро, если приедешь до Рождества. Я так долго не проживу._  
_Извинись за меня перед Сайко. Я ее очень люблю._  
_Хотела бы я сказать, что не обвиняю тебя, но тогда я бы соврала. Не бросай Сайко ради той семьи. ~~Ей нужен отец, а не глава семьи.~~_

_Я ухожу потому, что сделала неправильный выбор, когда вышла за тебя замуж._  
_Я ухожу потому, что ты не смог меня спасти._  
_Это твоя вина. И тебе придется с ней жить._

_~~Савада~~ Сасагава Киоко»._

Когда Реборн влетел в дом, Тсуна перечитывал эти строчки не в первый раз, словно желал выучить наизусть, запомнить на подкорке. Савада даже не дернулся, не вздрогнул, когда киллер оказался рядом.  
  
— Где она?

— Комната справа наверху, — бесцветно отозвался Тсуна.

Реборну больно было видеть своего несгибаемого ученика таким. Произошедшее казалось чем-то из фантастики. Семья Савады была всегда такой целостной и счастливой. Тсуна бережно хранил каждую фотографию жены и дочери у себя, всегда заливисто смеялся, когда говорил о них, и смотрел с глубокой неисчерпаемой нежностью на девушку, которую так старательно завоевывал много лет. Когда Киоко была беременной, Савада вел себя как помешанный. Он окружил ее такой заботой, что иногда Киоко злилась на него и пыталась приструнить. Тсуна ласково касался ее сначала плоского, а после заметного выпуклого живота, поглаживая горячими руками, и целовал мягкую кожу. Он ждал рождения дочери так, словно это был единственный смысл его жизни. А теперь Савада Тсунаеши сидел блеклой копией себя самого на кухне.

Когда Реборн получил мгновенную пересылку от Рёхея, он не думал ни секунды. Все миссии не стоили ничего, когда ставший ему другом и близким человеком ученик переживал сильнейшую в жизни трагедию.

Реборн хорошо постарался, прибрав комнату. На улице уже стояла похоронная машина Вонголы, куда он погрузил тело. С этим они разберутся завтра, а сейчас Тсуне требовался отдых. И поддержка. Присев рядом, Реборн коснулся невесомо чужого плеча.

— Расскажешь?

Тсуна помотал головой.

Реборн достал откуда-то флягу, тут же открывая ее, и впихнул в руки Савады. Пахло чем-то крепким. Тсуна сделал первый большой глоток, тут же поморщившись и шумно выдохнув. Алкоголь пробирал и обжигал горло. Побултыхав флягу, он стал мерно напиваться.

Это был единственный раз, когда Савада Тсунаеши напился без памяти в абсолютной тишине, а Реборн ему это позволил. Утром Тсуна натянул насквозь лживую улыбку, скрыв всю свою боль за ней, и спрятал письмо, надеясь, что Сайко его не найдет.

Так у Тсуны и Сайко началась новая жизнь, в которой уже не было ни Киоко, ни счастливой семьи, а были лишь безжалостные обвинения Сайко в сторону Тсуны и бесконечные напоминания о произошедшем в день, когда ей исполнилось десять лет, и Тсуна, который принимал каждое слово и погребал себя под чувством вины. Постепенно с плеч Савады этот груз смог снять Реборн, ставший самым близким, после Киоко и Сайко, человеком для него.

_Но все это было далеко после того дня, когда Савада Киоко наложила на себя руки._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и подошла заключительная глава первой части истории.  
> Prima parte: La famiglia di Sawada Tsunayoshi с итальянского переводится как «Часть первая: Семья Савады Тсунаеши», а эта глава Punto di non ritorno переводится как «Точка невозврата».  
> Я не хотела делать флэшбэк или рассказ о прошлом до последнего, но поняла, что так работа потеряет кое-что очень важное, то, из-за чего я ее начала писать, поэтому решила все же сделать эту главу, рассказать о событиях той ночи. Надеюсь, это было достаточно стеклянно, ибо я очень старалась.


	9. Secondo parte: La famiglia di Sawada Saiko

Второй раз Сайко проснулась от каких-то шорохов и чьих-то приглушенных голосов. Открыв глаза, она повернула голову в сторону, заметив перешептывающихся Хироши и Акико.

— Акико! Хироши! — Савада поднялась на кровати. Ее друзья выглядели растерянными. Они вообще выбивались из этой обстановки, что подтверждало одну яркую мысль Сайко: она косвенно втянула друзей в чужой для них мир. Этот мир, откровенно-то говоря, был чужд и ей самой, но слушая и наблюдая за Тсуной, Сайко легче осознавала новую реальность.

— Сайко! — первой на шею бросилась Накагава. Она крепко обняла Саваду. — Я так боялась за тебя! Ты была такой бледной все это время!

Хироши ограничивался понимающей улыбкой. Сайко погладила Накагаву по волосам, успокаивая.

— Все хорошо. Видишь, со мной все в порядке. Это была усталость.

Когда Акико отстранилась, ее глаза были влажными от слез, но губы растянулись в искренней улыбке.

— Раз мы все в порядке, — подал голос Хироши, — Сайко, расскажешь, что происходит? Это место нам незнакомо, по дому ходят пугающие люди, а твой отец — их глава.

— Босс, — поправила его Сайко. — Мой отец их босс.

Накагава вернулась на короткую софу, с которой подскочила мгновениями ранее.

— О, — только и смогла удивленно произнести Акико.

— Я тоже об этом не знала, — поспешила добавить Сайко. — От… папа не рассказывал.

Хироши и сделали вид, что не заметили изменившегося обращения Савады. Что бы ни происходило между Сайко и Тсуной, это было не их дело.

— Один человек сказал, что нам могут стереть память. Это правда?

Вообще, пусть Тсуна и рассказал Сайко о существовании пламени, многое оставалось непонятным и неизвестным. Интересно, а тот мужчина, Мукуро, который остался разбираться с остальными, тоже владел пламенем? И если да, то каким?

— Я не знаю, — честно отозвалась Савада. — Но у меня есть основания верить папе в этом плане. Он попросил меня обсудить все это с вами. Он и его люди могут сохранить вам память…

— Что произошло между вами? — решился задать вопрос Хироши. — Если мы можем потерять память, я хочу узнать наконец-то все.

Взгляд темных глаз полыхал уверенностью.

— Начну с того, что я дочь Савады Тсуны и Савады Киоко.

Акико удивленно уставилась на подругу:

— Но… Но я думала…

И тут же нахмурилась.

— Я вообще никогда не думала о твоей матери… И о Сасагаве, прости-прости, Саваде Киоко.

«Возможно, — подумала с печалью Сайко, — это тоже дело рук Вонголы. Никто не думал, что у меня должна быть мать».

— И моя мама покончила с собой семь лет назад. Она… повесилась. И обвинила в своей смерти отца. Я неправильно истолковала письмо, случайно прочитав, и поэтому… У нас были крайне тяжелые отношения.

— А сейчас? — поинтересовался осторожно Хироши.

— И сейчас тоже. Такие вещи не меняются в один миг, — грустно улыбнулась Сайко. — Но теперь я понимаю, что все было немного сложнее, чем я думала изначально. И папа любил маму.  
  
Савада уткнулась взглядом в свои руки, сложенные поверх одеяла. Признавать свои ошибки было очень сложно. И тем удивительнее казался Тсуна, который вчера так легко признал свою вину и взял за нее ответственность.

— Я все еще его не простила. Но… Но должна же я признать тот факт, что он тоже человек и ему тоже было больно? — робко улыбнулась Сайко, все еще не поднимая взгляда.

— Он мафиози! — напомнила Акико воскликом. — Это тебя не смущает?

— Это объясняет очень многое…

Акико закрыла лицо руками.

— Это страшно, Сайко, очень страшно. Твой отец тогда был таким… Пугающим. Властным, сильным и жестоким. Я видела его глаза. Он словно готов уничтожить все на своем пути.

— И все же этот взгляд предназначался не Сайко или нам, — попытался сгладить ситуацию Хироши. Слушая этот диалог, Савада понимала, почему Тсуна сказал ей решить этот вопрос между ними. Возможно, Акико и Хироши лучше было никогда не помнить и не знать о событиях того дня? И о том, что было в семье Савады Сайко? Словно услышав мысли Сайко, Хироши высказал свое мнение:

— Я не откажусь от этих воспоминаний. Не могу оставить тебя одну с ними. Ты ведь в таком же положении, как и мы. Сомневаюсь, что для Сайко вся эта мафиозная ерунда очень привычна.

Савада подняла благодарный взгляд на Хироши, а после перевела на Накагаву. Та поджала губы.

— Мне… Дайте мне немного времени на то, чтобы подумать. Я не могу ответить прямо сейчас.

Сайко кивнула. Вряд ли отец будет против небольшой отсрочки.

В дверь вдруг постучали.

— Да? — подала голос Сайко.

— Савада-доно, вас и ваших друзей приглашают к столу.

— Х-хорошо. Мы сейчас выйдем.

Посмотрев на своих друзей, Савада ощутила свою ответственность за них. Она сделала глубокий вдох и выдох, взяла себя в руки и поднялась с постели. Подойдя к Акико и Хироши, она протянула им руки.

— Давайте сходим на ужин. Возможно, познакомившись ближе с семьей отца… папы, вы сможете принять окончательное решение?  
  
Если бы в комнате был кто-то из хранителей Вонголы, он бы удивился, увидев очень знакомую успокаивающую улыбку у Сайко. Перестав видеть в каждом жесте Тсуны зло, она впервые могла стать его настоящей дочерью. Прямо сейчас Савада Сайко вела себя как Небо, запросто решив повести друзей за собой. Своим почти безмятежным видом она внушала Хироши и Акико спокойствие.

Вскоре все трое вышли. В коридоре стоял какой-то подчиненный отца. Он поклонился и повел всех троих за собой, провожая в обеденную. Уже подходя к ней, Сайко слышала громкие крики и шум. Кажется, семья ее отца отличалась от суровых мафиози, которых она видела по телевизору. Окончательно в этом Сайко убедилась, когда зашла в столовую. Люди, сидящие за столом, напоминали больше детей, чем убийц. Первым в глаза бросался дядя Сасагава, почему-то стоящий у стола и что-то кричащий об экстремально вкусной еде — что ж, сколько бы времени ни прошло, Рёхей не менялся, именно таким его и запомнила Сайко, — рядом весело заливался темноволосый мужчина. Все это дополнялось периодическим странным смехом, похожим на «ку-фу-фу» и довольно пошлыми комментариями. Эти звуки издавал уже вернувшийся Мукуро. Во главе стола сидел Тсуна, смотрящий с теплом на происходящую бесовщину. Очевидно, подобное поведение для семьи было привычным, а справа от него горланил Хаято, все пытающийся привести семью к порядку.

— Вы позорите имя Джудайме! — надрывался Гокудера.

— Так и скажи, что тебя интересует далеко не имя Тсунаеши-куна, — ехидно отозвался Мукуро, прищурив глаза. — Ты только скажи: я поделюсь телом босса, когда его захвачу.

— Ха-ха, Реборн этого не оценит, — веселился Ямамото.

Иногда в порыве эмоций итальянские мафиози швыряли что-нибудь через стол. Ложки, еду, динамит…

Сайко было страшно пошевелиться, смотря на всю шумную и абсолютно несерьезную семью.

— Хибари-сан еще не покинул штаб, вам стоит быть потише, — чуть громче сказал Тсуна, из-за чего хранители ненадолго затихли, а после все продолжилось. Савада-младшая посмотрела на него так, словно видела его впервые. Расслабленная поза, никакой скованности, полный контроль ситуации — неважно, как выглядела семья со стороны, все явно происходило в рамках допустимости — а самым удивительным был взгляд. Карие глаза смотрели с теплом и любовью, которую Сайко привыкла замечать только в свою сторону.

«Вот о чем говорила мама, — с горечью поняла она. — Папа любил и нас, и их. С этим… С этим трудно смириться».

Из-за спины Сайко с интересом выглядывали Акико и Хироши.

— Оя-оя, Тсунаеши-кун, твоя дочь так очаровательна, — переключился на новое лицо Мукуро, одаряя Сайко самой располагающей улыбкой. Интуиция же рекомендовала не обольщаться.

— А вы похожи на очень наглого и самоуверенного человека, которого стоит поставить на место, — нашлась с ответом Савада, привыкшая язвить окружающим. Брови Мукуро удивленно поднялись.

— Неужели в этой семье ни один Савада не поведется на мой шарм?

Возникший едва ли не из воздуха Реборн приставил к виску Тумана пистолет и чуть наклонился.

— Тебе стоит быть осторожнее со словами, Рокудо. Оба Савады сейчас принадлежат мне.

— И мне! — прокричал Рёхей, полыхая энтузиазмом. Он смотрел на племянницу с теплом. — А раньше у тебя были волосы как у Киоко. Рыжие.

Хранители напряглись. Имя Киоко редко вспоминалось в семье после трагедии, поэтому сейчас все словно прислушивались к Тсуне и его чувствам.

Тот оставался непоколебимым.

— Не помню, чтобы мы распивали с тобой саке, Реборн, или спали в одной постели. Я все еще не приняла тебя, — уставившись в темные глаза Реборна, фыркнула Сайко.

— Я предлагаю нам всем рассесться, — подал голос Тсуна, переключая внимание на себя. — Вы, конечно, хорошо знаете мою дочь, но представлю ее официально — Савада Сайко.

Поднявшись, Тсунаеши, как истинный глава семьи, галантно указал на Сайко, а после на свободные места за столом:

— Присаживайся, где хочешь.

— Я хочу рядом с тобой.

— Я не покину место правой руки Джудайме! — тут же выкрикнул Хаято.

— Боюсь, у тебя нет выбора, — хмыкнул Реборн, поглаживая довольного Леона. Мукуро уже сменил место дислокации, переместившись от греха подальше от пугающего репетитора-киллера. — Ты же не думаешь, что своим местом поделюсь **я**?

Хранитель Урагана и бывший аркобалено Солнца скрестили взгляды, словно устраивая дуэль. И все же аура у Реборна была более жуткой. Хаято нехотя поднялся и занял следующее, свободное, место. Киллер с чувством отвоеванной территории сел на место Гокудеры. Оставшееся место подле отца заняла Сайко.

Ее друзья настороженно присоединились к столу, накрытому вкусной едой. Хироши и Акико побаивались взбалмошных незнакомых людей. Когда Сайко потеряла сознание, на этом еще не все кончилось: мафиози разобрались с оставшимися подручными сгоревшего заживо босса. А после прибрались. Эти люди умели убивать. И делали это так же просто, как и дурачились за столом.

К тому же они не знали о том, что у отца Сайко был… Кто-то. Друзья краем глаза с любопытством наблюдали за гармоничной парой. Реборн был нерушимой поддержкой и опорой Тсуны. Хранители, как бы ни относились к бывшему мучителю босса, глубоко уважали его и были ему благодарны: это Реборн вытянул их Небо из отчаяния, поставил на ноги и научил жить без Киоко. Пожалуй, за Реборна, как и за Тсуну, в этой семье каждый был готов растерзать врагов. Хотя мало кто мог быть угрозой для такого опытного киллера.

Рука Тсуны привычно покоилась на чужой ладони — этот жест Сайко видела каждый раз, когда Реборн занимал место за столом в их доме.

Дальше ужин прошел в относительном спокойствии. Сайко пыталась привыкнуть к тому, что вот эти люди, окружающие Тсуну сейчас, были теми, с кем мама не смогла поделить его, но ее взгляд все время возвращался к Реборну.

Когда они стали партнерами? Тсуна продолжал говорить, что любил Киоко, но неужели любовь прошла так быстро, когда рядом появился Реборн? Имел ли он вообще право на то, чтобы сейчас так нежно водить по чужой руке большим пальцем, счастливо улыбаться и прижиматься своим коленом к чужим, думая, что это незаметно?

Реборн чувствовал этот прожигающий взгляд всем телом и раздражался. В какой-то момент он не выдержал:

— У вас, Савад, тупость — это наследственное? Перестань так на меня смотреть, я твои мысли чувствую кожей. Попробуешь что-то сказать против меня, я силой выбью из тебя весь эгоизм. Тсуна не обязан хранить целибат и верность только твоей матери, сделав из себя жертву ради тебя.

Остальные сидящие за столом даже не замолкли, считая, что разборки между Тсуной-Реборном-Сайко стоило оставить им же. Тсуна дернулся и попытался осадить Реборна, но тот пнул Саваду, затыкая.

— Сейчас я говорю, молчи уж. Поверь, он очень старался сделать из себя великомученика. Считай, что я сам совратил твоего отца и заставил свернуть с дороги, ведущей к вечному одиночеству, всепоглощающему отчаянию и чувству вины, которые в итоге привели бы его туда же, куда привели твою маму.

— Реборн, можно не здесь?  
  
— Судя по тому, как быстро вы оба созреваете для разговора, это затянется еще лет на семь. Я и так терпел несколько лет, оставаясь на расстоянии, чтобы не мешать тебе притворяться гражданским и не смущать твою дочь. Я имею право быть рядом с тем, кого выбрал, или ты оспоришь это? Может, сразимся? — кровожадная улыбка на губах Реборна заставила Сайко вздрогнуть.

Этот человек… Реборн был очень пугающим. И он не шутил. А Савада на это лишь покачал головой и поднес смуглую ладонь к губам, невесомо касаясь губами острых косточек. Судя по тому, что остальные не реагировали на происходящее, это все тоже считалось чем-то привычным, не выходящим за рамки вон.

— Я поговорю с ней по этому поводу…

— Мы поговорим, — категорично отрезал Реборн и выдохнул шумно. Снова посмотрел на Сайко. — Как мне кажется, я член обеих семей: и Савады, и Вонголы. Твоей дочери пора принять этот факт. Это не **твой** выбор, Сайко. Это — выбор **твоего отца**.

Смущенная таким отчитыванием, Сайко хмуро уставилась в тарелку и старалась больше не рассматривать так откровенно Реборна. Все вокруг казалось его территорией. Эти люди за столом больше знали Реборна, чем Сайко, этот дом больше принадлежал Реборну, чем ей, этот мир — тоже. Доели в относительном спокойствии. Хранители стали уходить первыми, коротко отчитываясь, чем сейчас займутся. Последним уходил Мукуро. Он обернулся у двери и посмотрел выжидающим и отчасти просящим взглядом на Тсуну:

— Могу я вернуться в Италию?

— Ламбо? — понимающе спросил Тсуна и задумался. — Да, возвращайся. Если понадобишься, ты об этом узнаешь. Возможно, мы скоро все переберемся в Сицилию.

Рокудо довольно хмыкнул.

— Буду ждать, Тсунаеши-кун.

И скрылся за дверью. В комнате остались Сайко с друзьями и Реборн с Тсуной.

— Что насчет памяти? — спросил Савада у Хироши и Акико.

— Я не хочу терять этих воспоминаний, — отозвался мгновенно Хироши.

Значит, с ним надо будет заключить клятву.

— А ты? — мягко обратился Тсуна к Накагаве.

— А я… Я н-не знаю… Я могу еще подумать? Все это так внезапно…

Тсуна задумался. Раньше, чем через неделю, они не планировали покинуть Японию, поэтому время еще было, но…

— Вам стоит подумать об этом с учётом еще одного факта: совсем скоро я заберу Сайко домой, в Италию. Больше не безопасно оставаться в Намимори и Японии. В Италии у нас омерта, связи, Вария, а здесь мелкие якудза и…

— Окумура, — вдруг шепотом произнесла Акико и с испугом уставилась на Тсунаеши. — Вы — покровитель Окумуры! В эпицентре были семьи Хибари и Ямамото, я слышала их фамилии в коридорах! Это ваши люди…

Акико побледнела и вскочила из-за стола, зажимая рукой рот. Она выглядела так, словно ее вот-вот стошнит. На фоне откровенного страха и отвращения на лице Накагавы, разительнее чувствовалась абсолютная непоколебимость Тсуны.  
  
— Вы убили целую семью!

— И не одну, — не стал отрицать Саваду. — Поэтому я хочу быть уверен, что лишние знания о моей семье не навредят Сайко. Если не уверены, что сможете жить с этим…

— Вы убийцы! Квартал утопили в крови!

Сайко от этих слов внутренне похолодела. За этими разговорами, спорами и дурачествами за одним столом она совсем забыла, _кем_ были все эти люди.

— Я не буду отчитываться и оправдываться перед школьницей, — сухо произнес Савада. — Только моя дочь может спрашивать с меня что-то и те, кто мне равны.

— Тогда сотрите мне память, — твердо произнесла Акико. — Я не хочу всю свою жизнь оборачиваться и выискивать повсюду опасности.

— Акико, ты, — пораженно уставилась на подругу Сайко. В чужом взгляде Савада видела страх и решимость.

— Ты бросишь Сайко одну? — тихо спросил Хироши. Это казалось безумием.

— Я не ее семья, я с этим не связана, — не сводя взгляда с карих без линз глаз Сайко, сказала Акико.

— Ты забудешь Сайко, — добавил Тсуна. — Память о ней тоже опасна в этих условиях.

Все, сидящие за столом, обдумывали эти слова. Реборн и сам понимал, что Тсуна поступал и говорил правильно. Так, как должен был вести себя босс. Что ж, учеником он уже давно гордился.

— Хорошо… Только можно не сегодня? — решилась Акико. — Завтра. Сотрите мне память завтра.

— Мукуро будет недоволен, — заметил Тсуна, но позволил себе понимающую улыбку и кивок. — Но хорошо. Теперь… Можете провести время, как желаете. Вы, наверное, захотите попрощаться.

***

Сайко была ошарашена словами Акико. Она действительно легко отреклась от нее и их дружбы? Троица шла в тишине. На подходе к покоям Сайко, Накагава остановилась и шумно вдохнула воздух, а после выдохнула и громко выкрикнула, привлекая внимание:

— Ну?!

Сайко и Хироши замерли и обернулись. Акико опустила взгляд в пол и уже тише произнесла:

— Вы… Вы, наверное, думаете, что я вас предала, да? Что я легко от всего отреклась…

Голос ее был едва слышим. Сайко пришлось подойти ближе, с беспокойством прислушиваясь к чужим словам.

— Но я думала над этим… Я не смогу смолчать, Сайко! — в отчаянии подняла испуганные глаза Накагава. — Я не смогу выдержать пытки или угрозы, а если мою семью возьмут в заложники, я расскажу все, даже думать не буду! И я знаю о тебе так много: характер, вкусы, теперь твою семью. Вы не сможете защитить себя от меня. И твоя семья очень пугает! У меня мурашки по телу от мыслей, что твой улыбающийся отец утром мог перерезать горло человеку, а после спокойно сидеть за столом и смеяться.

Это была личная исповедь. Никто не решился ее прервать.

— Мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Я…

Щеки Акико покраснели. В два шага оказавшись рядом, она потянула на себя Сайко, невесомо целуя, и попыталась улыбнуться. От страха и чувств у Накагавы дрожали колени.

— Ты никогда не замечала, да? Я люблю тебя, Сайко. Но я знаю, что я не тот человек, который может вызвать в тебе чувства. И… И, наверное, так будет лучше. Ты — замечательная.

И совсем робко Акико добавила:

— И не перекрашивайся снова, пожалуйста. У тебя такие замечательные рыжие волосы. Я их очень люблю. Мне будет тебя не хватать.

Ощущая себя лишним, Хироши похлопал по плечу Сайко, а после исчез за дверью своей комнаты.

Казалось, что мир Сайко решил сойти с ума. Слишком много потрясений за несколько дней. Впервые Савада отметила, что глаза у Акико серо-голубые, пронзительные, полные эмоций и переживаний. Этот взгляд она видела много раз, но почему-то никогда не задавалась вопросом о его причинах. Оказывается, так выглядели чужие чувства.

— Но ты всегда…

— Держалась на расстоянии, — улыбнулась робко Акико. — Как в дешевой седзе-манге, да? Прости-прости-прости меня. Мне следовало быть больше с тобой. Не только в школе. И…

— В то утро ты хотела, — удивленно осознала Сайко. — Ты тогда хотела это исправить?!

Накагава промолчала, не желая комментировать случайно вырвавшиеся однажды слова.

— Можно… Можно я сегодня проведу с тобой ночь…

Савада покраснела до кончиков ушей.

— Эм, я…

— Ой, не в том плане! — отскочила от нее Накагава, смутившись не меньше. — Я имела в виду просто рядом! Ну, знаешь… Раз я завтра все забуду, и мы перестанем дружить, я хотела бы тебе рассказать больше о тебе, о себе и о своих чувствах. Это эгоистично?

— Очень, — согласилась Сайко. — Но больше мы ведь не увидимся, да? Я хочу запомнить как можно больше о моей первой настоящей подруге.

Акико просияла. Савада взяла ее за руку и повела за собой, в свою спальню. У них была всего лишь одна ночь на то, чтобы искренне поговорить друг с другом. Сайко хотела выслушать всю правду о чувствах той, которую она считала своей самой близкой подругой. Когда за окном занялся рассвет, Накагава сидела на чужой кровати, прижавшись к тонкому плечу своей возлюбленной и наслаждаясь прикосновением к чужой ладони.

Они так и уснули вместе, с робкими улыбками на губах. В этот миг Акико и Сайко были счастливы, пусть и немного по-разному.


	10. La famiglia di Sawada Saiko

Сайко проснулась от аккуратного стука в дверь. Рядом сонную голову подняла Акико.

— Могу я войти? — спросил Тсуна из-за двери.

— Заходи, - пробормотала Сайко, поднявшись на кровати. Она потерла глаза. под одеялом было тепло и мягко. Хотелось еще поваляться, но... Время, да? Наверняка уже было пора. Тсуна робко сунул голову в проем, посмотрел на девушек и кивнул. У них больше не было времени.

— Умывайтесь и выходите. Я вас проведу.

С этими словами Тсуна прикрыл за собой дверь. Когда Акико и Сайко вышли, он повел их за собой. В комнате неподалеку их ждал недовольный Мукуро. Чтобы уговорить иллюзиониста остаться до утра, а не заняться памятью ночью, Саваде пришлось постараться. Рокудо смотрел с раздражением. Еще бы, он уже ждал возможности вернуться в Италию, где вообще-то его ждал Ламбо.  
  
— Мукуро, — кивнул ему Тсуна. Рокудо со вздохом подошел к Акико и, взяв ее за руку, повел к дивану. Сайко хотела последовать за ними, но была остановлена жесткой хваткой Тсуны. Подняв взгляд на него, Сайко увидела спокойное лицо Савады, который тихо произнес:

— Это его работа. Не мешай.

Рокудо усадил Накагаву и присел рядом. Ласково улыбнулся.

— Расслабься, красавица. Это не больно. Только немного грустно.

Накагаве было все равно немного страшно. Она посмотрела на Сайко, отчаянно пытаясь запомнить черты ее лица.

— Отпусти ее, — посоветовал Мукуро. — Воспоминания легче стереть, если хозяин не желает их сохранить.

Рука, облаченная в перчатку, мягко коснулась чужой щеки, привлекая внимание Акико только к себе. С какой-то отстраненностью Накагава подумала, что этот мужчина очень красив. Наверняка он многих привлекал внешне. А вот ей нравилась невысокая стройная Савада с яркими рыжими волосами и глубокими карими глазами. Что ж, если бы эти дети были как-то связаны с мафией, пламенем и семьей Вонголы, Мукуро бы сказал, что Сайко — Небо для Хироши и Акико. Но только по роли. У дочери Савады пока не было пламени, как и у ее друзей.

— Она тебя не забудет. Разве это не главное? — подмигнул Мукуро и прижался своим лбом к чужому. Акико хотела ответить на этот вопрос, а после подумала, что ответ особо и не нужен. Они провели вдвоем самую откровенную ночь. Пожалуй, о таком Накагава могла только мечтать. Теперь же… Все шло так, как должно было идти. Она закрыла глаза, отдаваясь во власть Мукуро. В голове стало пусто и легко, словно сознание заволок туман. Рокудо начал старательно подчищать и изменять чужие воспоминания. Акико едва заметно дрожала. Тсуна думал о том, что Сайко повезло видеть свою подругу только со спины, потому что точно знал, что по лицу Акико скатываются слезы горечи. Мало кто хотел забывать любимых и дорогих сердцу людей. И уж точно не юная школьница, первую любовь которой уничтожали из-за сомнительных мафиозных дел.

— Это не быстрый процесс, — тихо заметил Савада, положив руку на плечо Сайко. Ему нужно было увести ее отсюда. — Пойдем?

Сайко хотела остаться. Но это было неправильно, поэтому она кивнула головой и отвернулась от Мукуро и Акико. Оба Савады покинули комнату.

— Хочу тебя познакомить еще кое с кем, — произнес Тсуна, едва прикрыв за собой дверь. — Вы уже виделись, но…

Сайко пожала плечами. Сейчас она была согласна на любое знакомство, чтобы отвлечься от того, что происходило с Накагавой.

— Да, конечно.

Они пошли по коридорам в дальние закоулки поместья. Тсуна хотел познакомить Сайко с Хибари. Теперь уже по-нормальному. К тому же Тсуна подозревал, что это будет не лишним. Кёя сейчас тренировался, поэтому найти его можно было в зале, который был построен по образцу того, что был (будет?) в будущем.

— Будь осторожна, — предупредил Тсуна и зашел первым, оценивая обстановку. В паре сантиметров от него замерли тонфа. Серые глаза угрожающе прищурились.

— Зверек?

— И тебе доброе утро, Кёя, — улыбнулся Савада. — Не мог бы ты отойти и дать моей дочери войти?

Хибари фыркнул и убрал тонфа, делая шаг назад. Теперь Сайко могла зайти в комнату. С опаской открыв все же дверь, она уставилась во все глаза на бывшего главу дисциплинарного комитета. Фамилия Хибари, конечно, мелькала в стенах этого дома, но почему-то Савада думала, что им был кто-то другой. Не Кёя.

— А вы… Вы тоже папин хранитель? — прямо спросила Сайко. Глаза Кеи потемнели. Он посмотрел недовольно на босса и снова на Сайко. Но первым заговорил Тсуна.

— Кёя — хранитель Облака. Он немного отличается от остальной семьи. Хибари свободен в своих решениях и поступках. Он не служит мне — только своим идеалам.

Благодарный взгляд, который вряд ли бы смог кто-то расшифровать, кроме Тсуны, был лучшим ответом. За прошедшее время Хибари не смог остаться неизменным. Он был сдержаннее и спокойнее. А еще намного опаснее, чем когда-либо раньше. И все же Савада знал, что Облако был ему предан. Понятия о верности были у этого человека в крови, переплетаясь с упрямством и свободолюбием. Воистину странное сочетание.

— Хибари сказал, что ты быстро заметила слежку.

Сайко удивленно посмотрела на отца.

— Я? Когда?

— В день нападения. Ты много оборачивалась и была напряженной. В тот день гиперинтуиция заставила меня уделить больше внимания твоей безопасности. Я попросил Кёю присмотреть за тобой. Он держался на расстоянии, поэтому так быстро подоспел на помощь. Как ты его заметила? — с искренним любопытством интересовался Тсуна.

— Я не заметила его, — рассеянно отозвалась Сайко. — Я никого не видела, но мне было… Неспокойно. И постоянно казалось, что кто-то за мной следит, но я никого не видела. Ты как-то недавно упоминал гиперинтуицию? То, что я чувствовала тогда — ее проявление?

Савада кивнул.

— Это отличительная черта тех, кто является потомком Вонголы Примо — основателя нашей семьи. Также она трубила тогда, когда вас взяли в заложники. Ты плохо спала из-за нее, не могла сосредоточиться и ощущала постоянное беспокойство — верно?

— Да! — воскликнула Сайко. — Я думала, что это всего лишь паранойя!

— Верь интуиции, — серьезно произнес Тсуна. — Она предупредит тебя об опасности.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Сайко и продолжила рассматривать хранителя Облака. Тот, заметив излишний интерес, вопросительно изогнул бровь, все еще отмалчиваясь. Сайко вспоминала их первую встречу и слова, сказанные Хибари. Это натолкнуло ее на вопрос, который Сайко поспешила задать:

— Но постойте, в ту встречу вы сказали…

Тонфа, которые были остановлены жесткой хваткой Тсуны, были не на таком уж большом расстоянии от хрупкой шеи девушки.

— Аккуратнее. Со. Словами, — четко проговорил Кёя и отошел. Теперь он полностью вернулся к тренировкам, отрабатывая удары и атаки с пламенем. Сердце Сайко испуганно билось в грудной клетке. Ноги едва держали. И все же отвести взгляда от Хибари было страшно. Только бы не пропустить случайно его резкий выпад!

— Кёя очень гордый, — тихо заметил Тсуна. — Он не любит объясняться. Просто… Не думай об этом. Каждый член моей семьи выполнял то, что должен был. Ты останешься здесь и понаблюдаешь или пойдешь будить Хироши?

— Останусь, — неожиданно решила Сайко. — Я хочу… Мне надо. Увидеть больше. Мне кажется, что это как-то мне поможет.

— Тогда оставайся, — понимающе улыбнулся Тсуна и после громко крикнул хранителю: — Проводишь ее на завтрак, когда придет время!

Так Тсунаеши покинул тренировочный зал, оставляя без беспокойства свою дочь с сильнейшим из его семьи.

***

В этот раз Кёя был вынужден присоединиться к завтраку. Благо, что Мукуро уже покинул штаб-квартиру Вонголы. Стычек не предвиделось. Во главе стола все так же сели Тсуна, Реборн и Сайко. Гокудера отсутствовал, занятый теми миссиями, которые был вынужден отложить ради дочери Джудайме, его место спокойно занимал Хибари. Рядом сидел Рехей, который активно пытался что-то рассказать и чем-то увлечь. Вяло ковырялся в своей еде Хироши, которого поднял Ямамото несколько минут назад. Мечник, к слову, сидел напротив Хибари и изредка перебрасывался с ним словами. На фразы Дождя Кёя даже не отмалчивался, что было довольно необычно. По сравнению с предыдущим разом, за столом было достаточно тихо и культурно. Столовые приборы лежали на своих местах, как и еда, а кричать никто не рисковал.

Когда завтрак подходил к концу, Тсуна сделал короткое объявления:

— Через час в моем кабинете проведем совещание. Есть несколько важных вопросов.

На том и порешили. У Хироши и Сайко после завтрака было время, чтобы поговорить, но настроения особо не было. Савада думала о Накагаве, которую уже, по словам Тсуны, отправили обратно в Намимори. Их пути теперь разошлись безвозвратно. Хироши, ставший вчера свидетелем неожиданного признания, чувствовал себя немного неловко. До самого собрания друзья провели время в тишине.

В этот раз их обоих провел за собой какой-то незначительный член семьи. Савада посчитал, что ему уже было неприлично возвращаться и вести за собой Сайко и ее друга. Как и положено боссу, Тсуна сидел за столом. По правую руку от него стоял Гокудера, листающий какие-то бумаги, а спиной к креслу Тсуны стоял Реборн, смотрящий куда-то в окно. Остальные хранители рассредоточились по кабинету. Кто-то занял одинокое кресло в углу (Хибари), несколько человек уютно уместились на диване, а остальные просто стояли. Хироши и Сайко присоединились к последним, не решившись никого потеснить с дивана.

— У нас осталось два нерешенных вопроса: статус Хироши и возвращение в Италию, — начал Тсуна, когда все собрались и затихли. Сайко посмотрела на спокойного Хироши и встала поближе.

— Статус Хироши? — переспросила она.  
  
— Он решил оставить себе память, но не присягал ни мне, ни тебе на верность. В мире мафии все действует не так, как в обычном мире. Ваша дружба не стоит выеденного яйца без клятвы, — пояснил Тсуна. — К тому же, если Хироши остается в Намимори, мы будем вынуждены позаботиться о его безопасности, а если отправится в Италию, помочь с правильной легендой по этому поводу. Хироши-кун, расскажи о своей семье.

В голосе Тсуны не было стальных ноток, он не приказывал, но Сайко чувствовала: никто не посмел бы возразить ему сейчас. И для того, чтобы вызвать в собеседнике послушание, не было никакой необходимости в устрашении. Одной улыбки было достаточно, чтобы никто не желал отказывать в исполнении просьбы. Так чувствовали чужое влияние и авторитет неопытные школьники. На большинство своих оппонентов Тсуна такое не сильно действовало, к сожалению. Иногда совместные обсуждения договоров и территорий мафиозных семей могли длиться часами, а заканчиваться сорванным голосом.

— У нас маленькая семья. Я, мама и бабушка с дедушкой. Мама почти всегда работает, поэтому дома я провожу время…

Хироши замялся, а Тсуна кивнул.

— Я понял тебя.

— Я не очень понимаю, что вы желаете услышать, — признался Хироши.

— Твое желание. Моя семья достаточно могущественна и сильна, чтобы исполнить любой из двух предложенных мной сценариев. Но мы не сделаем выбор за тебя, поэтому, Хироши-кун, скажи, хочешь ли ты остаться со своей семьей в Намимори или хочешь поддержать Сайко и отправиться в Италию?

Сайко была до глубины души возмущена тем, что ее мнение как-то никто и не спрашивал, но, когда захотела возмутиться, столкнулась с прямым подавляющим взглядом Тсуны.

«Не вмешивайся, молчи», — говорил он одними лишь глазами. И у Савады не было возможности сопротивляться.

— Я бы хотел, — задумчиво начал Хироши, — поддержать вашу дочь и мою подругу. Я уже выбрал сохранение воспоминаний. Сомневаюсь, что смогу остаться спокойным в Намимори, зная, что Сайко пытается справиться со всем самостоятельно.

Тсуна постепенно проникался уважением к Хироши.

— У тебя хороший друг, — уже переведя взгляд на Сайко, заметил Тсуна и одобрительно улыбнулся. — Тогда оставь это моей семье. Мы придумаем легенду, отработаем ее и съездим с тобой к твоей семье, чтобы они отпустили тебя в Италию. И, конечно же, твоя семья будет всегда под защитой Вонголы и наших союзных семей.

— Но что насчет Италии? — набралась храбрости Сайко, чувствуя, как руки леденеют от нервов: все-таки она сейчас посмела перехватить первенство в разговоре. Савада никак это не прокомментировал.

— Что насчет Италии… Ты жила в Намимори, чтобы быть защищенной и огражденной от дел моей семьи, но сейчас это все потеряло смысл. Куда безопаснее тебе будет жить в моей семье. Мои хранители, Вария, союзные семьи и более мелкие по уровню подчиненные будут защищать тебя в Италии.

— Я не хочу в Италию! — фыркнула Сайко и сложила руки на груди, как будто этот жест мог ее защитить от чужого решительного взгляда.

— Это не вопрос, Сайко. Мы заканчиваем свои дела в Намимори и возвращаемся в Италию. — Тсуна обвел взглядом помещение и добавил чуть жестче: — Все возвращаемся. На этом всё. Гокудера, Реборн и Хироши, останьтесь. Сайко, свободна.

Открывая и закрывая рот, Сайко чувствовала негодование и возмущение, кипящие в крови. Ее только что выставили за дверь! И только Сайко хотела огрызнуться, как Тсуна подарил ей теплую улыбку и одними губами шепнул: «Так надо».

— Травоядное? — позвал ее Кёя, уже стоя за дверью. Сайко обернулась, нахмурив брови, и нехотя вышла из кабинета, прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Тебе стоит научиться отделять Вонголу от отца, — сухо проговорил Хибари и направился куда-то по коридору. Сайко показала ему в спину язык и развернулась в противоположную сторону. Кажется, где-то там была лестница и спуск в гостиную. Кёя, который был в Намимори легендой, в жизни оказался пугающим и раздражающим человеком. Сейчас Сайко еще могла себе позволить капризы и всякие вольности. Во всяком случае, ей так казалось.

С этого дня начались подготовка и сборы для отлета в Италию, во время которых Тсуна был почти все время занят, а Сайко пыталась узнать побольше о хранителях, находившихся здесь. За это время она больше всего подружилась с дядей Сасагавой, который был вне себя от радости, когда видел племянницу. Они раньше встречались за одним столом по праздникам, но постепенно все реже. Рёхей признался, что для этого у него было две причины. Первая — это приказ Тсуны не маячить нигде в Намимори, чтобы скрыть связь между Савадами и Вонголой. Вторая же была более весомой, по правде говоря — находиться в доме, где когда-то повесилась собственная любимая сестра для Сасагавы было невыносимо.

— В этом доме даже пахло так же… Как раньше, — отстраненно добавил Рёхей. На этом тему и закрыли. Зато по утрам Сасагава начал вытаскивать Сайко на пробежки, к которым та удивительно быстро привыкла, потом неустанно много рассказывал про свои будни подростком и про Киоко. Однажды он даже тайком притащил племяннице альбом с фотографиями, которые Савада в свое время бесперебойно отсылал жене, и письма. Последние стали особой отрадой для Сайко. В этих конвертах были множественные признания в любви, рассказы о шумных буднях Вонголы, а после шли строки, посвященные только Киоко и дочери. Пришлось признать, что папа и правда любил их.

А еще в письмах почти не упоминался Реборн. Только как часть будней и то вскользь или с отчаянием. В то время, когда Тсуна был женат, его бывший учитель представал только в образе какого-то дьявола, что даже вызывало улыбку у Сайко.

Невольно она вспоминала слова, которые Акико сказала почти под самое утро:

_«Знаешь… Реборн любит твоего отца. Очень сильно любит. Тебе стоит к нему присмотреться и прислушаться. Он так трепетно оберегает человека, который является боссом. Это ведь необычно, да? Ты говорила, что твоя мама… Что она… Покончила с собой. А тот разговор за ужином… Думаю, Реборн был тем, кто помог твоему отцу пережить ее смерть. Это наверняка было тяжело и для него. Может быть, тебе стоит когда-нибудь спросить отца о том, как это вышло? Или Реборна»._

Сейчас Савада-младшая еще не была готова говорить об отношениях между Тсуной и Реборном, как и не желала думать о том, что ехидный, грубый и отталкивающий Реборн неожиданно оказался такой необходимой парой для ее отца, но все же слова Акико посеяли зерна для размышлений.

Возможно, стоило присмотреться?

А потом вся семья Вонголы, состоящая из хранителей, Тсуны, Сайко и Хироши, покинула Японию и вернулась в родную для многих Италию.


	11. La famiglia di Sawada Saiko

Расставаться с родным домом Сайко было тяжело. За день до отлета она попросила вернуться в Намимори. С родным городом хотелось правильно проститься. Хироши не было видно уже несколько дней — Гокудера и Ямамото отправились с ним в Намимори уговаривать родителей на авантюру. Подробностей Сайко не знала. Тсуна сказал, что они встретятся с Хироши уже в штабе в день отправки, поэтому Сайко была спокойна. Одну в Намимори никто ее, конечно же, не пустил, но Тсуна был занят. Сначала он думал послать Реборна, но тому позвонили по каким-то делам. Реборну пришлось вылететь в Италию раньше Тсунаеши. Выбор оставался между Рёхеем и Кёей. Впрочем, Хибари вызвался сам. Он тоже хотел попрощаться с любимым городом. Привязанность Хибари к Намимори была чем-то феноменальным. Так компанию Сайко и составил молчаливый «призрак» Намимори.

Сайко было все равно, кто оказался ее сопровождающим: она могла собрать дорогие ей вещи, попрощаться с запахом мамы, которым был пропитан дом, и покинуть город с чистой душой. Встречаться с Акико или одноклассниками было нежелательно. Уже были улажены все вопросы с обучением в Италии. Сайко не пришлось даже забирать документы из школы.

Право, какие чудеса творили деньги!

В город возвращались на машине, которую вел непосредственно Кёя. Во время их поездки Сайко прислонилась к окну и растворилась в своих мыслях, коих было немало. От штаба Вонголы до Намимори было четыре часа езды. Когда они наконец-то доехали, Савада мечтала только о хорошей разминке, чтобы прощелкать суставы и размять затекшие мышцы.

— Я буду ждать тут, — коротко сказал Хибари, когда довез Сайко до дома, который принадлежал когда-то Емитцу, а теперь — Тсуне. Савада кивнула и вылезла из машины. Распрямившись, первым делом она потянулась и сладко зевнула, а после размяла немного мышцы. Когда с этим было покончено, Сайко окинула взглядом небольшой двухэтажный домик. Что ж… Здесь она росла. Дом хранил счастливые воспоминания из детства и вместе с ними хранил память о трагедии, случившейся в этих стенах, и о жизни, с которой Сайко собиралась попрощаться.

Зайдя в дом, Савада поморщилась от ударившего в нос запаха дерева и цветов. Раньше она не замечала, что время в стенах дома казалось замершим. Как будто в день, когда Киоко повесилась, кто-то нажал на кнопку паузы. И запах, который еще пару недель назад казался родным, сейчас ощущался затхлым и угнетающим.

Всегда ли он был таким или дело в восприятии Сайко, которое под гнетом обстоятельств изменилось?

Савада поднялась сразу наверх. Заглянула в комнату, которую занимал Тсуна. Савада хотела забрать памятную фотографию, которая все это время стояла на столике, но, зайдя в комнату, замерла. Здесь было стерильно чисто. И даже стол Киоко с косметикой был пуст. Казалось, что много лет здесь уже никто не жил.

«Наверное, — подумала Сайко, — папа уже забрал ту фотографию и прибрался в комнате».

Мысль грела душу. Даже занятый своими очень важными делами Тсуна успел найти время, чтобы забрать ценные вещи и прибрать комнату, не оставляя в ней ничего лишнего и ненужного. Что ж… Теперь то же самое предстояло сделать и ей. Сайко направилась в свою комнату. В отличие от комнаты, которая была рядом, это помещение было обжитым. На стенах висели плакаты и календарик, шкафы были забиты тетрадями и учебниками, которые, подозревала Сайко, вряд ли ей теперь могли пригодиться. Если судить по всему, что говорилось про их отправку, становилось очевидно, что учиться предстояло уже в Италии. Смутно представляя, как будет проходить обучение в стране, язык которой она не знала от слова совсем, Савада уже смирилась с тем, что все сложится таким образом.

После того, как Тсуна перестал быть гражданским и притворяться никчемностью, Сайко стала ощущать его власть и контроль. Все споры прекращались почти сразу, а неосторожные слова, которые она раньше могла извергать направо и налево, подвергались критике со стороны каждого члена семьи. Сайко училась жить по новым правилам. Наблюдая за Тсуной, она подмечала его манеры и осанку, жесты, которые он делал неосознанно (и которые очень осознанно вбивал в него когда-то Реборн, конечно), училась слушать разговоры и не перебивать. Оказывается, теперь, когда Сайко была посвящена в дела семьи, от нее требовали соблюдение негласных правил поведения.

Никто не смел перечить боссу.  
Никто не смел перебивать босса.  
Никто вообще ничего не смел совершать против Тсуны, кроме разве что Реборна, чей авторитет был чем-то удивительным и особенным.

Cейчас Сайко еще много не знала и училась жить по тому, что видела. Когда же она что-то случайно нарушала, Тсуна всегда аккуратно ставил её на место — не унижая и не ругаясь, а просто намекая красноречивыми взглядами или шевеля безмолвно губами, подсказывая, как поступать или не поступать.

Но вот эта комната впереди принадлежала той, кто не знал ничего ни о мафии, ни о правилах и кто совсем не уважал своего отца. Лицемерно было бы сказать, что Саваде было стыдно за свое прошлое поведение. Если бы кто-то попросил, Сайко подписалась под каждым своим словом в прошлом. Отвечать за свои поступки и принимать их Сайко все же умела.

С собой забрать хотелось сначала все: одежду, книги, всевозможные значки и плакаты и… И много чего еще, в чем не было необходимости. Это в Сайко говорило нерациональное желание оставить кусочек недалекого прошлого. И все же она пришла за определенными вещами. С собой в Италию Сайко собиралась забрать альбом, где помимо снимков с мамой были распечатаны общие фотографии с Акико и Хироши. А еще кулон, который когда-то Тсуна подарил ей. Это украшение с аккуратным лунным камнем в форме небольшой капли Сайко не носила семь лет, да и сейчас не собиралась, но оставить в Намимори не могла.

Сложив все аккуратно в рюкзак, Савада прибралась в комнате и застелила постель, а после спешно покинула дом, чувствуя, что, если останется в нем еще хотя бы на пару минут, не сможет спокойно уехать из Намимори и Японии.

Кёя ничего не сказал, когда Сайко села, несмотря на то, что та провела в доме больше получаса, и за это она была благодарна до глубины души. А после уже Савада ждала Кёю, который прощался сначала с родным домом и матерью, а после и с Намимори. В такой тишине они вернулись к позднему вечеру в штаб.

Сайко, чувствуя измотанность поездкой, тут же ушла к себе и уснула.

Утром начался суматошный отъезд. Хаято и Тсуна почти не отнимали от ушей телефоны, то постоянно с кем-то переговариваясь, то ругаясь на разных языках, Хибари злым взглядом запугивал всех, кто попадался на пути, Реборн подтрунивал над Сайко, доводя ее до бешенства, а Рёхей всех бесил нескончаемым энтузиазмом, на который ни у кого не было ни желания, ни сил. Безумные идеи дяди, который предлагал то пешком добраться до аэропорта, то устроить небольшое соревнование за час до выезда, то еще черт знает что, гасил Ямамото, отвлекая Сасагаву на себя. Ямамото вообще в этой суматохе был самым адекватным человеком на взгляд Сайко. Она старалась держаться поближе к нему, чтобы не попасться никому под горячую руку.

— Да едем мы уже! — рыкнул Тсуна, отключая телефон и едва ли не полыхая пламенем. — Задрали уже все! Вчера никто не мог позвонить? Почему все выясняется в последний момент? — телефон зазвонил вновь, вызывая у Савады легкое подрагивание нижнего века. — Так. Все по машинам и выезжаем. Гокудера, ты со мной едешь. Нас ждет работа и документы.

— Есть, Джудайме! — отозвался тут Гокудера, закончивший свои переговоры совсем недавно.

Хаято, Тсуна, Реборн и их водитель ехали на первой машине. Судя по всему, это была «рабочая машина» — Сайко предположила, что все трое продолжали работать даже в поездке, а водителем был кто-то из младшего состава семьи. Во вторую машину сели Кёя, Ямамото, Хироши, Рёхей и Сайко. Хибари был за рулем, не решившись доверить машину ни одному из подростков, ни отвлекающемуся по мелочам Рехею, ни слишком легкомысленному Такеши. Облако хотел добраться до чертового аэропорта, занять свое место и проспать до самого прилета, поэтому не собирался терять лишнее время. Савада в принципе не рвалась за руль — у нее и прав-то не было. Она заняла место рядом с водителем, выдержав его мрачный взгляд. Тетсу еще оставался в Японии на некоторое время, поэтому никакой борьбы за место подле Кёи не было. Пристегнувшись, Сайко привычно облокотилась о стекло лбом и попыталась уснуть.

Ей удалось проспать около часа, но путь все еще продолжался, когда Сайко открыла глаза. Она зевнула и сонно посмотрела на дорогу. Пейзаж за городом был достаточно однообразен. В нескольких метрах от них ехала машина Тсуны. В салоне было подозрительно тихо, только слабо играла музыка из аудиосистемы автомобиля. Савада любопытно обернулась назад, отметив, что Хироши смотрел задумчивым взглядом в окно, заткнув уши наушниками, а Такеши и Рёхей уснули, положив головы друг на друга. Честно говоря, Сайко думала, что дядя будет без умолку болтать в дороге. Сейчас же, смотря на его лицо, Сайко отметила, что под глазами у Сасагавы были темные круги.

— Это наносное, — послышался неожиданный голос Хибари, из-за которого Сайко вздрогнула. Она повернула голову в сторону Кёи.

— Что?

— Экстрим и энтузиазм, — хмыкнул Кёя. — Сасагава много работает, хотя ты редко застанешь его за этим делом.

Сайко задумалась над этими словами. Частенько Рёхея было не найти в штабе. Значит, в это время он работал?

— Ему столько же, сколько и нам, — добавил таким же ровным тоном Кёя. — А мы все не безответственные дети, которые могут себе позволить прохлаждаться.

— Я и не думала иначе.

— Ты и не задумывалась.

Диалог не нравился Сайко. Как будто Хибари хотел ее обвинить и ткнуть в то, что она была «безответственным ребенком», поэтому демонстративно прибавила немного музыку. Такая громкость не разбудила бы двух хранителей на заднем сидении и не мешала вести машину, но все же теперь звук был различим.

— О, а я знаю эту песню, — схватилась за мелодию Сайко. — Достучаться до небес*, да?

Хибари промолчал.

— Мне нравится такая музыка.

Кёя переключил на следующий трек, где заиграло что-то инструментальное. Сайко фыркнула и снова уткнулась лбом в стекло: не больно-то и хотелось поговорить.

— Облачный атлас, — снова подал голос Кёя, когда мелодия закончилась. — Музыка из фильма «Облачный атлас».

— Не смотрела.

Больше разговор никто не начинал: ни Сайко, ни Кёя. Когда машина въехала в Токио, Сасагава и Такеши тут же проснулись, словно и вообще не спали. Подняли спокойно голову и посмотрели по сторонам. Если бы не немного сонный взгляд и растрепанные волосы, можно было бы подумать, что они так и ехали всю дорогу бодрствуя.

«А могут ли мафиози вообще спать спокойно?» — но на этот вопрос вряд ли бы кто-то из присутствующих смог ответить. Вскоре вся их компания добралась до аэропорта, а там уже и села на самолет. Сайко заняла снова место у окна, рядом с ней сел Тсуна, а рядом с ним… Ну, в общем, угадайте.

— Как доехали? — поинтересовался Тсуна, который наконец-то закончил раздавать указания подчиненным.

— Спокойно

— Мне жаль, что приходится так все бросать и менять твой стиль жизни, — признался тихо он и взял руку Сайко в свою. — Обещаю, что не втяну тебя в свои дела. Я только хочу тебя защитить.

Хотелось самоуверенно сказать, что она не так уж и против быть втянутой в дела семьи, но карие глаза смотрели твердо и уверенно, с каким-то потаенным знанием, заставив Сайко забыть о всех своих словах.

Что на самом деле она вообще знала о мафии?

Поэтому Сайко ограничилась кивком и робкой улыбкой, получив которую Тсуна широко улыбнулся. Он отпустил её руку и расслабился в кресле, прикрывая глаза.

— Лететь долго, поэтому можешь просто расслабиться и поспать.

Реборн за это время не произнес ни слова, только положил свою ладонь на руку Тсунаеши и крепко ее сжал.

***

Когда они садились на самолет, Сайко уже заподозрила, что вряд ли это был «общий» транспорт. По прибытии в Италию ее мысли подтвердились, когда она увидела, что их встречало множество людей в одинаковых костюмах, стоящих по обе стороны вдоль трапа.

Их было не меньше сотни. Тсуна сразу предупредил, что будет выходить первым. Теперь было ясно почему: все эти люди ждали своего босса. Распрямив спину и расправив плечи, Савада Тсунаеши, босс Вонголы, первым сошел с трапа. По правую руку от него шел Гокудера, а по левую — улыбающийся широко Такеши. Удивительно, но Реборн шел едва ли не позади всей процессии, рядом с Хибари.

— Это ради безопасности и прикрытия, — заметил дядя Сасагава, который бодро шел рядом. Хироши шел по другую сторону от Сайко и с интересом и страхом поглядывал на эту… делегацию.

— Я, конечно, говорил, что Вонгола очень влиятельна, — шепнул тихо Хироши на ухо, — но видеть что-то подобное… Жутко, да?

— Это все — Вонгола? — уточнила Сайко. Хироши помотал головой.  
— Честно говоря, не думаю. Наверное, здесь есть и просто те семьи, которые поддерживают твоего отца. Хорошим тоном считается приветствие своего дона. Уверен, Савада-сан уже оценил всех присутствующих и знает, какие семьи пришли встретить долго отсутствующего главу.

— Ты, — начала было Сайко, но прикусила себе язык зубами. Ей не следовало сейчас устраивать разборки с Хироши и отчитывать за излишний интерес к мафии при всех этих людях. — Ничего. Потом поговорим?

Хироши ничего не ответил.

В глубине души Сайко очень хотелось увидеть место, которое раньше было основным штабом, место, которое было домом для Тсуны и его хранителей и которое должно было стать таковым для нее самой. И при этом чувство интереса притуплялось страхом. Что, если в этом самом месте проходят кровавые разборки донов?

Вообще-то основной штаб был известен только подчиненным Вонголы и самым близким семьям, вроде Каваллоне, а для всех переговоров, встреч и выяснений отношений использовались другие места. Но об этом Сайко не знала. Как не знала о том, что кровавые разборки донов не так уж и страшны по сравнению с Варией, которая сейчас управляла штабом.

— Мы отправимся без босса, — прошептал Рёхей. — Тсуне предстоит встретить других донов и капо, поэтому это затянется. А мы поедем сразу в штаб. Когда Тсуна остановится, мы продолжаем идти, но, проходя мимо, стоит поклониться и сказать «босс». Никто не знает, что ты его дочь, поэтому веди себя, как подчиненная. Я пройду чуть впереди, а вы повторите за мной, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — неуверенно согласилась она.

— Да, — ответил Хироши без толики раздумий.

Вскоре Тсуна и правда остановился вместе со своими хранителями, обращаясь к какому-то мужчине. Рёхей прошел вперед и сделал все в соответствии со своими словами. Тсуна только коротко бросил небрежное «да», не взглянув на него. Хироши и Сайко повторили за дядей, ощущая на себе пристальное внимание множества глаз. Никому из присутствующих здесь людей двое подростков не были известны, поэтому им уделили особое внимание. В этот миг Савада подумала, что ей очень повезло покраситься всего пару месяцев назад в темный. Схожести с Тсуной никто и не заметил.

Рёхей вывел их из аэропорта. Только тогда Сайко смогла выдохнуть и немного расслабиться. Вернее, так она думала, пока не ощутила спиной прикосновение холодного металла.

— Держи прямо. Мы еще не приехали.

Ледяной тон Кёи Савада уже и во сне бы не перепутала ни с чем. Обернувшись, Сайко краем глаза увидела, как в спину ей уперлись тонфа, а так же подметила, что Реборн уже куда-то исчез.

— Мы все встретимся за обедом или ужином, — ободрительно сказал Сасагава. — А пока мы доберемся первыми.

Рёхей сделал короткий звонок, и вскоре подъехала темная машина. На ней и отправились в штаб. Когда дверь салона захлопнулась, Кёя, севший возле водителя, обернулся, уставившись на Рёхея.

— Там Вария.

И отвернулся обратно. Сасагава удрученно вздохнул.

— Точно. Совсем забыл предупредить. Пока Тсуна заправлял всем из Японии, дела в Италии вела Вария и Мукуро с Ламбо. С нашим Туманом ты знакома, а вот остальные…

— Кто такая Вария? — спросил Хироши, чуть наклонившись вперед, чтобы видеть Рёхея.

— Наемные убийцы девятого.

— Но отец же десятый босс, разве нет? — удивилась Сайко.

— Все сложно, — неловко отозвался Рёхей. — Лучше пусть вам Тсуна расскажет. Вы главное у варийцев не спрашивайте. Они категорично не связывают себя с десятым, поэтому не стоит их провоцировать. В офицерском составе Варии шестеро хранителей. Их босс — Занзас. И все они очень опасные и пугающие люди. Они не нападут на вас, но могут… Припугнуть. И шутки у них своеобразные. Я кратко расскажу вам о них, постарайтесь запомнить имена и специализацию. Хибари, они знают про Сайко?

Кёя пожал плечами.

— Скорее всего.

— Это плохо, — выдохнул Сасагава.

— Почему? — спросила Сайко.

— Они захотят проверить тебя. Им было тяжело признать Тсуну достойным места во главе Вонголы. Ты же дочь от брака человека, который однажды победил их гордого босса, и девушки, которая вообще никак не связана с мафией. По меркам варийцев… Ты что-то вроде…

— Ничтожества и мусора, — с издевкой подсказал Хибари. — В понимании Варии место под солнцем и свой статус нужно подтвердить, доказать, а еще лучше вырвать из рук умирающего противника.

Судя по его тону, ситуация забавляла Хибари, тогда как Сайко побледнела.

— Но я же не мафиози! Я даже не умею обороняться.

— Ничего, я с тобой, — похлопал по плечу племянницу Рёхей. — А после приедет Тсуна и все расставит по своим местам. Теперь о Варии. Запомните эти имена: Суперби Скуало, Второй император мечей — хранитель Дождя, Бельфегор, Принц-Потрошитель — хранитель Урагана…

Дальше шло перечисление, которое пришлось заучивать в пути. Сайко казалось, что эти итальянские имена запомнить невозможно. И вообще они были странными. Сайко все еще не знала о разнице в функциях каждого пламени, не знала, что они различались по цветам и… Да вообще ничего не знала! Тсуна тогда очень мало рассказал — только необходимый минимум. А теперь приходилось запоминать все эти сложные непонятные вещи. И для чего?

— Для того, чтобы тебя не порвали на лоскуты, — ответил на заданный случайно вслух вопрос Кёя, а после отстегнул ремень. — Приехали.

Стоило им всем только покинуть машину, как дверь высокого особняка распахнулась, и навстречу вылетел молодой темноволосый юноша с… рогами в волосах.

— Отвали, извращенец! — прокричал он кому-то, кто был позади него, а после споткнулся и шлепнулся прямо в ноги прибывшим.

— Ку-фу-фу, а еще вчера ночью ты говорил обратное, — промурлыкал уже знакомый Сайко голос. Девушка посмотрела в дверной проем. Там стоял, облокотившись о трезубец, Мукуро. Взгляд его скользнул с распластанного и что-то недовольно бормочущего Ламбо на компанию.

— Сайко-чан! — тут же подобрался Рокудо, сменив коварную улыбку на миролюбивую, и подошел к Сайко, игнорируя Ламбо. — Рад тебя видеть. Ты так же красива, как и в нашу последнюю встречу. Знаешь, я все думаю, что захватить Тсунаеши-куна будет проще, если…

Бонвино, уже отряхнувшийся от пыли, боднул в бок Мукуро и обиженно посмотрел на него.

— Ты ведь не серьезно? — а после недовольно уставился на Сайко. — Ты дочь Тсуны-ни?

Савада кивнула, все еще настороженно смотря на Ламбо. Тот фыркнул, делая вид крайне обиженный.

— Даже не думай заглядываться на Мукуро! — обняв крепко за талию Мукуро, прижался к нему молодой Ламбо и показал язык Сайко. — Все равно не достанется.

Что ж… Это было странно. И необычно.

— Даже и не думала.

Бонвино зафыркал, не желая ничего слышать, и красноречиво сжал чужое бедро пальцами. Сайко покраснела и отвела взгляд. Да что здесь вообще творилось?

— Ламбо, ты не представился. Это очень невоспитанно, — ущипнув Бонвино в бок, упрекнул Рокудо.

— А. Точно. Ламбо Бонвино. Хранитель Грозы Тсуны-ни, — нехотя представился Ламбо, а после подцепил под руку Рокудо и попытался потащить за собой в дом. Попытался — потому что сам Туман никуда с места не сдвинулся, все так же умилительно улыбаясь.

— Дочь Савады прибыла! — громко крикнул Мукуро, а после развернул к себе Ламбо и взмахнул трезубцем. Двое человек исчезли в тумане, оставляя Хироши и Сайко в недоумении. Позади выругался Сасагава, который вообще-то хотел провести Сайко незамеченной в дом.

— Вро-о-ой! — послышался громкий низкий рык из глубин штаба. Всеми фибрами души Сайко уже хотела вернуться в Намимори! Тут было шумно, непонятно и страшно. Она сделала шаг назад, но уперлась спиной в Кёю, который жаждал, по всей видимости, зрелищ безо всякого хлеба. Оскал у Кёи был пугающий.

— Вы прибыли наконец-то! Где Савада? — теперь к ним навстречу выбежал Скуало, размахивая мечом.

«Хранитель Дождя, Второй Император Мечей и один из самых верных Занзасу людей. Мечник», — тут же припомнила Сайко, в которую краткую информацию о Варии старательно впихивали по пути к особняку.

— Остался приветствовать донов, — улыбнулся Рёхей. Он смело подошел к Скуало и протянул руку, которую тот пожал с азартной ухмылкой.

— Дайте поглядеть на ту, из-за чего Савада развел весь этот театр и сыр-бор.

Сайко вдруг поняла, что ее персоне уделяется слишком много внимания. В каком-то смысле она была звездой мафиозного мира — ярким событием, которое всколыхнуло всех. Суперби, разжав руку боксера, рванул вниз, делая замах мечом прямо над головой Сайко, которая испуганно замерла. Она что, должна была отразить эту атаку? Пройти проверку прямо сейчас?! Страх парализовал все тело Савады. Она не могла пошевелить и пальцем. Эту атаку без труда отразил тонфами Кёя, издав довольный смешок. Сайко залилась краской от стыда. Ну, конечно, этот замах ему и предназначался! Взгляд Скуалло только после этого опустился вниз на Сайко.

— Вро-о-ой! Вылитая Савада! Особенно в его школьные годы, — лезвие коснулось длинных волос, а взгляд оценивающе прошелся по ее фигуре. — И даже такая же запуганная. Боссу понравится этот взгляд, — шумно рассмеялся Скуало. Он был значительно старше хранителей Вонголы. Сайко отметила явные морщины и опытный взгляд. Обычно Тсуна казался крайне взрослым и мудрым, ему было целых тридцать восемь лет! А теперь Савада смотрела на Скуало и чувствовала, как невольно проникается уважением к этому человеку, как к старшему.

— Дядя Сасагава говорил, — робко начала Сайко, — что отец с вами сражался…

Серые глаза опасно потемнели, но Скуало продолжал слушать Сайко, тогда как Рёхей и Кёя напряглись.

— Но вы выглядите таким взрослым и сильным… Вы, наверное, невероятно опытны?

Суперби озадаченно уставился на дочь Савады. Вот эта дрожащая перед ним школьница сейчас сделала комплимент ему, мечнику, или своему отцу, который вместе с хранителями смог уложить уже тогда опытных варийцев? Скуало опасно прищурил глаза, а крылья его носа широко раздулись, выражая недовольство. Что бы дальше ни хотел сделать или сказать Скуало, его оттолкнули: вниз уже сбежал Луссурия, сверкая идеальной улыбкой.

— Какая милочка к нам пожаловала! Тсунаеши-кун, конечно, и сам ничего, но дочь у него и вовсе чудо! Только твои волосы… Ах, какая жалость, что ты их сожгла краской. Но это поправимо, знаешь, я часто крашусь и…

Голова шла кругом. Рёхей, конечно, предупреждал Сайко, что Вария шумная, суматошная и опасная, но все равно она не была готова к этой встрече. Мир менялся слишком стремительно, не давая Саваде времени, чтобы освоиться. Неужели Тсуна сумел когда-то справиться с этим? Сайко была напугана и растеряна. Она сильнее вжалась спиной в Хибари, хотя и старалась хотя бы держать взгляд прямым.

Вся самоуверенность Сайко, ее колкость и ехидство — все это было пустым. За ее словами, осознала сама Савада, никогда ничего не стояло. Ни опыта, ни знания, ни умения. Сейчас ее окружали люди, которые заняли свое место не словами и ядовитыми фразами, а потом и, в прямом смысле, кровью. Каждый человек в семье Вонголы что-то да представлял из себя.

А Сайко была дочерью Савады и еще ничего из себя не представляла.

Кёя, словно прочитав мысли и поняв, что сейчас чувствовала Сайко, тихо произнес:

— Добро пожаловать в Вонголу, дочь Савады.

В этот миг Сайко поклялась самой себе, что сделает все, что угодно, чтобы перестать быть «дочерью Савады» и стать «Савадой Сайкой» в глазах семьи Тсуны. Ей очень хотелось доказать всем этим уважаемым людям, что она — личность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Достучаться до небес - одноименная песня из фильма Knockin' on heaven's door. :)
> 
> Знали бы вы, что у меня в голове творится при написании этой работы :D  
> На самом деле, работа выйдет меньше, чем я ожидала. Или, возможно, я слишком быстро все пишу, приводя мысли и задумки в исполнение. При обычном темпе, я писала бы эти главы месяц, а тут неделя прошла... И уже так много написано. х)  
> Продолжаем кайфовать вместе с автором, в общем.)
> 
> Как всегда, котятки, пишите отзывы, ставьте лайки и подписывайтесь на мою группу ВКонтакте: https://vk.com/reidzy :з  
> P.S. Как вы заметили, вторая часть сменила свое название. В первой части я больше затрагивала тему Тсуны, его отношений с дочерью и его чувств, теперь же я перехожу на Сайко. Девочке нужно научиться некоторым важным вещам, как человеку и персонажу. Честно говоря, я обычно не жалую омп/ожп, но... Я безумно привязалась почему-то к моей девочке *-* Надеюсь, что она вам нравится так же, как и мне :з


	12. La famiglia di Sawada Saiko

Занзаса, как оказалось, в особняке не было. Эта новость сбавила общее напряжение между хранителями. Теперь Сайко могла спокойно осваиваться в незнакомом окружении. Хироши справлялся с этим проще, проявляя искреннее любопытство к варийцам, окружению и новому… кхм… дому? Сайко же, давно отвыкшая от общения с большим количеством людей, чувствовала себя неуютно. А еще надо было следить за языком и хотя бы не дискредитировать Тсуну. Когда тот показался в штабе, Сайко тут же увязалась следом, чувствуя себя спокойнее рядом.

— Как тебе Италия? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Ужасно. Очень шумно и суматошно.

Тсуна рассмеялся и закивал.

— Я тоже так думал. Итальянцы очень шумные. И могут иногда казаться беспардонными. Варийцы воспитаны в самых ярких традициях своей страны. Они выделяются даже на фоне остальных итальянцев.

— Реборн совсем на них не похож, — заметила нехотя Сайко.

— Он только кажется таким, — без тени сомнений отмахнулся Тсуна и подмигнул. — Я тоже раньше думал, что Реборн не похож на темпераментного итальянца. Всегда такой строгий и серьезный… Пока я не заметил, что все его слова и действия пропитаны самыми яркими эмоциями. Ты всегда легко различишь Реборна в гневе или в веселом настрое. Думаю, он подстать всей Варии.

— Кстати, а где он?

Савада пожал плечами:

— Занимается своими делами. Реборн, пусть и верен моей семье, все еще остается вольнонаемным киллером, поэтому может брать заказы и уходить на их выполнение.

— Что будет теперь? — спросила Сайко, когда они дошли до ее покоев. — Что будет со мной? Хироши? Нашей жизнью?

На плечи Сайко легли большие тяжелые ладони Тсуны. Взгляд карих глаз вселял чувство спокойствия. Вот почему за Небом шли: в один миг показалось, что все заботы исчезли, потому что Тсуна, очевидно, собирался взять их на себя.

— Ты — моя дочь, Сайко. Не наследница Вонголы и не хранительница пламени Неба. Я обеспечиваю твою безопасность, но не приобщаю к делам семьи. И твоего друга тоже не хочу впутывать в мафиозную жизнь. Тебе придется всегда жить с пониманием, что твоя семья не такая, как у многих, но не более того. Я не вложу в твои ладони оружие и не назначу миссию. У тебя будет незримая охрана, лучшее образование и много возможностей, но никакой связи непосредственно с делами Вонголы.

Сайко не очень понимала, почему Тсуна так однозначно проводил границу между ней и мафиозной семьей, но была ему благодарна. Тсуна, заметив в чужих глазах облегчение, наклонился, невесомо коснувшись чужой макушки носом.

— Я люблю тебя.

Такое признание смутило Саваду, из-за чего она попыталась выбраться из объятий. Отвечать на эти слова она не собиралась. К счастью, Тсуна этого и не требовал. Отстранившись, Тсуна сделал шаг назад и указал рукой на дверь.

— Теперь это твоя комната. И твой дом. Надеюсь, ты освоишься. Через два дня начинаются твои уроки итальянского. Они будут проходить каждый день, по утрам. Учебный год в Италии начинается, как и везде в Европе, с сентября, поэтому сейчас у тебя есть время, чтобы выучить базовый итальянский и иметь возможность учиться. Надеюсь, что ты будешь благоразумна. Ты должна понимать, что без итальянского твоя жизнь в Италии будет невозможна. Ты не турист, а возможный новый гражданин этой страны.

Сайко неуверенно кивнула. Вообще она подозревала, что ей придется учить незнакомый язык. Как минимум для того, чтобы понимать людей, которые жили в штабе Вонголы. Вария, Тсуна и его хранители, слава богу, знали японский, но что насчет остальных? Вонгола состояла преимущественно из итальянцев, которые помимо своего языка знали разве что английский. Сайко, пока не вернулся отец, пыталась найти комнату сама, но обитатели поместья не понимали ни единого слова, повторяя:

_— I don't understand you, senorita Saiko. I don't speak japanese._

Английский язык Сайко не знала. Понимала простые фразы, но сама даже сказать ничего не могла. Таким образом, перед ней стояла реальная необходимость выучить итальянский язык. И, наверное, все же английский тоже стоило немного подучить, чтобы не попасть в такие неловкие ситуации.

— А пока отдыхай. Перелет и поездка должны были тебя вымотать. Все остальное будем решать завтра. Если захочешь меня найти, я буду работать. Право по коридору, спускайся на первый этаж. Спроси у кого-нибудь, тебя проводят. «Boss room» можешь сказать, тебя поймут.

Савада все еще помнил первую неделю, которую провел в Италии много лет назад после получения статуса «босса», поэтому смекнул, что у Сайко могут быть проблемы с изъяснениями. В свое время ему пришлось пройти очередную безумную тренировку в стиле Вонголы, а у Сайко была возможность усвоить знания в менее экстремальной обстановке.

— А… И телефон. Завтра я дам тебе телефон с новой сим-картой. Там уже будут основные контакты.

Только в этот момент Сайко вообще вспомнила о телефоне. В последние дни в нем не было никакой необходимости. Не нужно было общаться с одноклассниками или просматривать заданное домашнее задание, а единственный оставшийся друг — Хироши — всегда был рядом. В звонках не было необходимости. И, в конце концов, насыщенные на события дни быстро изматывали. Не оставалось даже сил использовать телефон к ночи.

— А экскурсия по Италии будет?

Тсуна задумался.

— С этим хорошо могли бы справиться Реборн и Хаято, но сейчас они заняты. Вы можете с Хироши отправиться сами под охраной.

Сайко помотала головой. Подчиненные отца не знали японского и не могли выступать в качестве переводчиков, к тому же люди в строгих черных костюмах вызывали чувство напряжения.

— Я подожду, когда кто-нибудь освободится.

— Твои вещи уже занесли, поэтому можешь осваиваться. Там есть и новые вещи. Разберешься сама.

И, махнув рукой, Тсуна ушел. Сайко прошла в комнату. Рюкзак, который успели у нее забрать при входе в поместье, был тут. Комната снова была слишком просторной и широкой, непривычной после скромной комнаты в Намимори, но все же хотя бы не была уставлена золотом и мрамором, как гостевая комната в японском штабе, а на кровати и вовсе было забавное постельное белье с облачками, которое добавляло уюта. В комнате также была своя ванная и туалет, что радовало. Совсем не хотелось соревноваться за очередь принятия душа с утра с другими жильцами. Первым делом Сайко разобрала рюкзак, убрав альбом в ночную тумбу возле кровати, а на ее поверхность поставив фотографию матери. Тсуна был прав, сказав, что тут были новые вещи: кто-то подобрал разнообразный гардероб. Вещи подходили по размеру, но не все были в её вкусе. Что ж, никто и не обязывался подбирать одежду еще и по вкусу. Вероятнее всего, тот, кто отвечал за заселение дочери босса, купил вещей разного стиля в надежде попасть пальцем в небо (ха-ха, теперь этот оборот приобрел неожиданный смысл).

Больше всего взгляд притягивал вид из окна: взору предстали клумбы и аккуратные дорожки из камней. Это был внутренний двор особняка, который Сайко уже не терпелось посетить. Все вокруг было новым и неизведанным. Хотелось поскорее свыкнуться с новой обстановкой. В дверь отчетливо постучали, отрывая от наслаждения вечерним пейзажем.

— Сайко?

Голос принадлежал Хироши. Вообще-то за своими эмоциями Сайко как-то подзабыла, что не для нее одной все было в новинку. Сайко почти подбежала к двери, открывая ее. Хироши стоял в темном костюме, на его плече виднелась знакомая красная повязка — видимо, в память о дисциплинарном комитете, в который в этом году он только попал — и улыбался.

— Как думаешь, в Италии есть дисциплинарный комитет?

Сайко фыркнула и закатила глаза:

— Ага. Прямиком из Намимори. А зачем ты так вырядился?

— Ну… Все вокруг незнакомое, — признался парень. — Этот костюм — ближайшее, что я нашел к форме. Хорошо, что взял с собой повязку. Без нее совсем неуютно.

— Уверена, что Хибари оценит. Покажись ему, — подмигнула девушка другу. Тот поежился.

— Смеешься? Он даже внимания не обратит.

— Он не так равнодушен, каким кажется. Хотя бы к комитету, — уверенно произнесла Сайко

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Ну… В день перед улетом я попросилась в Намимори. Попрощаться с домом. Одну меня, конечно, никто не пустил, приставили Хибари. Так вот… Он ненадолго затормозил перед школой, посмотрел на нее таким взглядом, словно скучал по ней, а после поехал дальше. Это было недолго, но для такого собранного человека, как Хибари… Он не привык терять время понапрасну. Так что, думаю, ему будет приятно.

— По нему все равно не видно, — буркнул Хироши. — Я вообще пришел… Правда, голова кругом идет?

Сайко уставилась на Хироши, анализируя его слова, а после поняла, что вообще-то он прилетел в Италию в качестве поддержки. Нет, конечно, возможность приобрести новые знания и получить образование в Италии прельщали, но для Хироши причиной взглянуть на всю эту возможность была его подруга. Уехал из семьи и привычного окружения, был втянут в преступную семью, да еще и оказался в абсолютно чуждом мире. Не только для Сайко итальянский и английский были незнакомы. Нет, в сравнении с ней Хироши знал английский лучше, но все же это был далеко не уровень, позволяющий свободно доносить свои мысли и желания. Обитатели особняка понимали его, но только в рабочем ключе. Расспросить итальянцев о чем-либо не представлялось возможным, и тогда как у Сайко был отец, уделяющий ей внимание, у Хироши здесь не было никого.

— Надеюсь, ты-то не будешь мне признаваться в любви? — пошутила Савада и почувствовала облегчение, когда услышала чужое цоканье.

— Даже не думай. Для меня ты действительно только подруга.

— Твоя комната далеко?

— Неа, напротив.

— Покажи ее! — загорелась идеей Сайко. Хироши, который пришел, не особо имея представление, о чем говорить, подхватил эту мысль и отошел, приглашая пройти за ним. Постепенно стали находиться темы, и вскоре они уже без умолку обсуждали все последние события. Хироши не имел никаких представлений о пламени и о хранителях, поэтому Сайко рассказала все, что знала. После они перешли к обсуждению всех новых незнакомых лиц и проболтали до поздней ночи.

Завтра казалось не таким пугающим и неизвестным, как до этой беседы.

***

Утром Сайко встала сама, воодушевленная приездом в Италию. Все-таки вчера она впопыхах заселилась в особняке Вонголы, а теперь могла со всеми познакомиться. В комнате были часы, которые показывали восемь утра. Насколько Савада могла запомнить, завтрак в Вонголе начинался в девять. Еще было время, чтобы умыться, помыть голову и высушить волосы (фен в комнате был на радость Сайко). Савада закончила со всеми процедурами и уже была одета, когда в дверь постучали и ровным тоном позвали на завтрак.

За дверью, помимо подчиненного отца, уже стоял Хироши. Выглядел он куда более сонным, чем бодрая с утра Сайко.

— Неужели легко встала? — поинтересовался Хироши, зевая. — Да ты птица ранняя.

— Это все любопытство к новому дню. Всю ночь снилась Италия, колизей, архитектура, Микеланджело, Донателло, Да Винчи! Они все здесь!

— Если быть точнее, они все в сырой земле, а их работы в музеях. И не только в Италии.

— Не будь занудой, — ткнула она Хироши в бок. Раздалось вежливое покашливание от их сопровождающего.

— Опоздания не приветствуются.

Сайко и Хироши синхронно кивнули и последовали за мужчиной. По пути Савада старалась запомнить маршрут, чтобы суметь вернуться самой, но была вынуждена признаться себе, что это было не так просто. Когда она поделилась этими мыслями с Хироши, тот пожал плечами:

— Мне легко дается запоминание маршрута. Одного раза достаточно.

— Да ты сверхчеловек, — удивленно прокомментировала Сайко. Хироши выпятил грудь вперед.

— Ага. Видимо, для тебя я именно такой!

По мере приближения к столовой Савада слышала шум и гам. Что ж, видимо, вне зависимости от месторасположения Вонгола всегда была шумной семьей. Когда они дошли до нужной двери, провожатый испарился. В обеденной явно что-то летало и во что-то врезалось, слышался знакомый смех Ямамото, громкий «врой» Скуало и много еще знакомых голосов, но к ним примешался грубый незнакомый бас, который вызывал у Сайко неприятное чувство страха. Хироши, заметив, что она трусит, первым открыл дверь. Возле его лица вонзился стилет, отчего Хироши побледнел.

— Ши-ши-ши, промахнулся.

Компания была еще безумнее, чем в прошлый раз. Во-первых, когда Сайко зашла следом, то сразу заметила, что компания хранителей Тсуны была теперь в полном составе: к ней присоединились и Ламбо с Мукуро, и даже Хибари, которого предусмотрительно усадили подальше от иллюзиониста. Во-вторых, Вария тоже была в полном составе. Напротив Тсуны, на другом конце стола, сидел на броско выглядящем стуле-троне Занзас. Он узнавался по описаниям от Рёхея. Скорее всего, тот угрожающий бас принадлежал именно ему.

— Бельфегор, — мягко обратился Тсуна к единственному блондину за столом, который в этот момент поигрывал стилетами с широкой улыбкой и присматривался к двум новым жертвам, — тебе стоит быть осторожнее с моей дочерью и ее другом. Они наши гости.

Кажется, Тсуна угрожал Бельфегору.

— Конечно, — широко улыбнулся в ответ Бел. — Разве могу я навредить вашей дочери?

«Можешь, — пугающе ясно ощутила Сайко. — Еще как можешь!»

Она робко направилась к свободному месту возле Тсуны. Реборна не было, Гокудера сиял от счастья занимать свое законное место. Сайко опустилась рядом и уставилась испуганно на Занзаса, который словно сканировал своим тяжелым угрожающим взглядом красных глаз. Черт, разве такого цвета глаза вообще бывают?! Хироши занял место между Франом и Луссурией — единственное свободное.

— Так это… Твое, мусор? — кивнул в ее сторону Занзас и перевел взгляд на Тсуну. Ситуация за столом была напряженной, хотя изначально такой не выглядела.

— Моя дочь, Савада Сайко, — вежливо произнес Тсуна. — Теперь она будет жить тут. Но она не является моей преемницей.

Занзас оскалился.

— Выглядит слабой. Она даже более жалкая, чем ты во время конфликта, — и почти сразу потерял интерес к происходящему за столом.

— У нее никогда не было и не будет репетитора-киллера, и я не готовлю ее в боссы, — легкомысленно ответил Тсуна.

— Вро-о-ой! — рыкнул Скуало, вскакивая. Его волосы угрожающе свисали над едой. — Ты не можешь оставить Вонголу без наследника!

— Это вас не касается, независимый отряд убийц девятого Вонголы, — вежливо парировал Тсуна. На его слова Вария не нашлась с ответом. Занзас и его хранители продолжали настаивать на своей преданности Вонголе, а не самому Тсуне. Саваду это, в принципе, устраивало. Вария никогда не подводила, когда была нужна. Как в том деле с нападением на Сайко и взятием в заложники ее класса. Мелкая шкодливая крыса была оперативно найдена и безжалостно устранена, как и семья, на которую она работала. Вария действовала в Италии, а Вонгола — в Японии. С той историей было покончено. Да и пока Тсунаеши жил в Намимори, воспитывая дочь, Вария отлично справлялась с делами, которые были у семьи в Италии или еще где-то на континенте, а также отлично присматривала за особняком бывшего-нынешнего штаба Вонголы. Вскоре Вария собиралась покинуть это место, вернувшись в свой особняк, раз Савада окончательно занял место в Италию.

— И все же, мусор, это касается будущего Вонголы.

— Это я как-нибудь решу. Пока я не собираюсь на покой.

— Очень наивно, — емко высказался Занзас и поднялся из-за стола. — Мы покинем особняк после двенадцати. Мусор, завтракайте и собирайте свои вещи.

Занзас покинул обеденный стол. Некоторое время за ним было тихо, словно каждый обдумывал короткий диалог двух боссов, но после все ожили, продолжая свои разговоры. Следом стол покинул Хибари, успевший быстро позавтракать и желавший оказаться подальше от всего этого стада. Как поняла Сайко, Хибари вообще редко присутствовал за общим столом. Видимо, сегодня его попросил поприсутствовать Тсуна. Хотя Сайко еще мало что знала о людях, которые окружали отца, она уже успела понять, что Хибари был из тех, кто не любил лишнего трепа, толпы людей и шума. Он старался сторониться всего этого. Эти характеристики мысленно Сайко смогла связать с его званием хранителя Облака. В конце концов, недоступные далекие облака, проплывающие над головами людей, были достаточно свободолюбивы и своенравны. Если говорить о пламени, Савада смогла самостоятельно догадаться еще до нескольких характеристик хранителей. Туман наталкивал на мысли о чем-то переменчивом и непостоянном, а еще о дурмане. И Рокудо Мукуро отлично подходил на эту роль, играя разные эмоции и постоянно таинственно посматривая разноцветными глазами. По поводу Гокудеры и вовсе говорить ничего не надо было. Взрывной, эмоциональный, быстро вспыхивающий — Хаято был синонимом слова Ураган. Ну, и Ямамото, который, словно дождь, легко тушил лишние конфликты и сбавлял накал любых страстей в семьей. Остальные же — Гроза и Солнце — были чем-то непонятным. Как дядя Рёхей относился к званию хранителя Солнца, а странный капризный и самый юный среди всех Ламбо к хранителю Грозы, Сайко понятия не имела. Никакие самые безумные фантазии не могли это связать воедино.

— Он пугает, — заметил Тсуна, выуживая Сайко из ее мыслей. На недоуменный взгляд он пояснил, — Занзас. Он пугает. И должен пугать. Это опасный человек. Но он надежный. Мы с ним не друзья, а скорее вынужденные коллеги. Я бы сказал тебе быть осторожной, но в этом месте по-другому и не получится, а избежать всех опасностей и нежелательных встреч не выйдет. Поэтому я советую тебе быть храброй и уверенной в себе. Не опускать взгляд и не пятиться, не сдаваться под напором эмоций. Я знаю, что у тебя будут дрожать колени, а страх будет диктовать свои правила, но ты должна гнуть свою линию. Тебе не причинят здесь вреда. Ты ведь гражданская. Не владеешь пламенем, не являешься боевой единицей. С тебя нет спроса, как с подчиненного, моих хранителей или охраны штаба. Но в тебе должны видеть стержень. Если ты будешь гнуться, отвоевывать свою личность будет намного сложнее.

Такие слова заставили Сайко задуматься. Она понимала, о чем Тсуна говорил, но плохо представляла, как это сделать. Неожиданно Тсуна заправил длинную прядь крашенных волос ей за ухо и подмигнул.

— Выше нос, Сайко. Ты никогда не была трусихой, каким был я. Сейчас ты сбита с толку переменами, но бери себя в руки. Ты дома, а не на вражеской территории.

— А боевые действия дома — это нормально? — нервно поинтересовалась она, наблюдая, как Скуало и Ямамото проводили атаки и о чем-то переговаривались.

— Это держит семью в тонусе, — весело отозвался Тсуна и принялся за завтрак. Сайко последовала его примеру. Когда с завтраком было покончено, все разошлись. У Тсуны с хранителями были свои дела. Свободными остались Сайко и Хироши.

— И этого оставьте себе, ши-ши-ши, — на выходе из столовой Бельфегор закрыл дверь перед лицом Франа.

— Бе-ел-семпай, так нечестно-о, — вяло протянул иллюзионист Варии, но не выглядел особо расстроенным. Он обернулся к двум гражданским. — Сайко-о-сан, а правда что Тсуна-а-сан всегда снизу и громко сто-онет?

Покрасневшая Савада чувствовала, что вообще-то тоже не против метнуть пару стилетов в наглого Франа, последовав примеру Бела.

— А кто сильнее, — спросил Хироши, тут же переключая на себя внимания, — Савада-сан или Занзас-сан?

Фран наклонил голову и задумался.

— Вообще Савада-сан уже победи-ил нашего бо-осса-а, но он очень злится, когда слышит это-о, поэтому мы говорим, что бо-о-осс.

— Босс — это?.. — уточнил Хироши.

— За-анзас.

Проведя день вместе с Франом, Сайко начала испытывать к нему искреннюю неприязнь, как и большинство людей, которые его знали. Он был прямолинейным, язвительным и задавал неприятные вопросы. Несколько раз спросил Сайко про ее маму, прокомментировал отношения между Реборном и Тсуной, а после едко прошелся по её недостаткам. Казалось, что язык Франа был острым лезвием. Словами он препарировал не хуже, чем хирург скальпелем. Хироши же почему-то все колкости не замечал и относился к варийцу нейтрально, что подбешивало еще больше. В один момент, услышав еще один нелестный комментарий в сторону «безалаберного отца и неудачницу-дочь», Савада психанула и, послав на чистом японском мате Франа, покинула компанию двух парней.

Так началось знакомство Сайко с миром Тсуны. Хранители Тсуны относились к ней крайне доброжелательно (кроме ревнующего к Мукуро Ламбо и относившегося ко всем одинаково равнодушно Хибари). А через еще один день начались уроки итальянского. Первые занятия проводил обычный репетитор семьи, но знания никак не укладывались в голове, поэтому вскоре заниматься с Сайко стал Реборн, вернувшийся с миссии. Он не наставлял на неё пистолет, не проводил занятия «в стиле Вонголы» и был не таким безумным, каким был по отношению к Тсуне, но об этом-то Сайко не знала. Зато знала, что Реборн был требовательным и жестким. Если Сайко не могла что-то выучить, он продлевал урок до бесконечности (или так казалось). За каждую ошибку в слове он заставлял прописывать его по несколько раз. Особенно требователен Реборн был к произношению. Замечания били по самооценке и самомнению. Он не пытался задеть или унизить Сайко, он всегда говорил по делу, и от этого было еще хуже. Личная же непереносимость Реборна, который воспринимался Сайко, как равнодушный и хладнокровный человек, все только ухудшала. Иногда Сайко срывалась, прикрикивая на Реборна, но тот стоически терпел все ее слова, не позволяя себя задеть, даже если они были по-настоящему обидными.

Реборн часто говорил Тсуне, что, если бы у Сайко было какое-то пламя или если бы его начали развивать, она однозначно была бы хранителем Неба: Сайко удавалось чутко чувствовать, какие слова могли подарить человеку покой, а какие — сильно задеть.

И все же, как бы Савада ни хотела признавать, методы Реборна работали. Он действительно знал свое дело. Сайко потребовалась неделя, чтобы запомнить бытовые фразы. Это были самые простые конструкции и предложения, но они значительно облегчали жизнь в особняке, переполненном итальянцами. К тому же Реборн, впихнувший в голову Сайко много сленговых и разговорных фраз, облегчил первую вылазку в город Хироши и Сайко. Уже удавалось понимать продавцов. Пока этого хватало. За неделю это и так было большим прогрессом. Произношение же, конечно, все еще хромало, но Реборн с жуткой ухмылкой повторял, что через год речь станет идеальной, словно Сайко была рождена на итальянской земле. Хироши, кстати, тоже учил язык. Но он был куда прилежнее и ответственнее Сайко, ему не потребовалась жесткая рука Реборна для того, чтобы хорошенько заняться итальянским.

Это были хорошие дни, наполненные чем-то новым и необычным.

Сайко пугали все мафиозные разговоры и дела. Тсуна хладнокровным тоном отдавал приказы-приговоры, обсуждал зачистку территорий и поставку оружия. Как бы он ни старался не говорить обо всех этих делах при Сайко, но все-таки не мог совсем молчать. Это была его работа. И все это казалось абсолютно далеким для Сайко. Пугающим, жутким, но далеким, словно происходящим не с ней и не с ее семьей.

И все же так не могло продолжаться вечно.


	13. La famiglia di Sawada Saiko

С утра Тсуна ушел на миссию, поэтому за столом было как-то скучно. Шумные обычно хранители вели себя довольно тихо, словно без Тсуны было не так уж интересно разводить хаос. После завтрака у Сайко шли занятия с Реборном, так что особо времени рассиживаться за столом не было.  
  
Впрочем, Реборн был рассеян и часто отвлекался. Его явно что-то беспокоило.

— Что-то не так? — спросила Савада, заметив, как Реборн смотрит в телефон и что-то проверяет. Тот неопределенно покачал головой.

— Сам не знаю еще. Беспокоюсь за Тсуну. Сегодня у него сложная миссия. Одиночная.

— Одиночная? — наклонила голову Сайко. Реборн кивнул.

— Обычно миссии в семье выполняются как минимум в паре. Отличаемся только мы с Хибари. У нас другой тип миссий. Да и стиль их выполнения. Нам удобнее работать в одиночку. Тсуна решил заняться сегодня в одиночку работой, и… Это непростое задание. Есть вероятность, что его убьют.

Сайко дернулась и побледнела.

— Папу убьют?

Реборн подобрался и взглядом уставился на нее. Темные глаза смотрели с явным неудовольствием.  
  
— Это только вероятность, глупая Сайко!

Судя по рыку, Реборн пытался убедить и себя в том, что вероятность не была равна «обязательное развитие событий».

— Моя интуиция молчит, — неуверенно поделилась Сайко ощущениями, замечая, как идеальная осанка Реборна почти незаметно становится свободнее. — Я скажу, если это изменится.

— Как будто меня это интересует, — закатил глаза Реборн, но было заметно, что молчание вонгольской интуиции успокаивало. Вторая половина урока прошла уже лучше, Реборн вовсю третировал её. Когда с этим было покончено, он глянул на часы.  
  
— Свободна. Сегодня не будем собираться на обед, можешь прийти ко столу, когда захочешь. Персонал предупрежден, поэтому будет готов накрыть обед с часа и до трех.  
  
Реборн покинул комнату. Сайко посмотрела на тетради, разложенные перед ней, учебники и карточки с новыми словами. Все собрала и аккуратно сложила, оставив только карточки перед глазами для повторений. Для себя Сайко выписала несколько особенно интересных слов вроде Вонголы, Аркобалено, Примо, Дечимо и прочих. Оказывается, многие слова имели свой перевод, что делало обучение все же чуточку интереснее. Бессмысленные сложные слова теперь обрели значение. Даже крик Скуало оказался не просто бессмысленным ревом. После уроков по итальянскому Сайко занималась самостоятельным изучением английского. Он не стоял в приоритете сейчас, но что-то подсказывало, что с началом учебного года будет стоять. Не желая попасть в ученицы еще одному идейному репетитору (а то и вовсе снова Реборну, который наверняка владел международным языком не хуже, чем родным), Савада старалась подтянуть свои знания хотя бы до какого-то приемлемого уровня. Черт с ним, с произношением, хотя бы наработать понимание языка и словарный запас!

А вот после английского было свободное время, которое она проводила всегда по-разному. Иногда они выбирались с Хироши в город, практикуя язык, иногда донимали тех, кто был дома. Сайко интересовалась пламенем, коробочками и ролями хранителей. Тсуна строго запретил Хранителям заниматься с его дочерью и учить владению пламени, поэтому они лишь показывали и рассказывали. Удивительным казался тот факт, что совсем рядом был незнакомый мир, похожий на магический, где пламя выступало своеобразной маной. Хироши вписывался в семью даже лучше Сайко. Его не ограничивал Тсуна, за ним не велся контроль. Пока Саваду-младшую тщательно отстраняли от дел семьи, Хироши дали выбор. Любопытный от природы он все больше интересовался мафиозными делами Вонголы и, кажется, получал от этого удовольствие.

Сайко уже была уверена, что однажды Хироши попросится в семью. Нет, вряд ли бы друг бросил её на произвол. Скорее всего, он вбил бы себе в голову, что Сайко тоже нужны хранители и все вот это безумие, но из-за запрета Тсуны ограничивался своими желаниями. За это Сайко была благодарна. Собирать хранителей, сражаться и учиться управлять семьей ей не хотелось. Живя в особняке Вонголы и изучая языки, Сайко ощутила огромное желание путешествовать, которое никогда не посещало ее в Японии. Очень интересно было узнавать новое про итальянцев. Реборн учил языку, на котором говорили в Риме, и попутно объяснял, как эти фразы бы звучали на Сицилии. В Италии было много разных диалектов, как оказалось, поэтому от Сайко требовали знать немного больше, чем положено в школах. Это создавало путаницу, но все же было необычным. В Японии тоже существовали диалекты, но вряд ли бы хоть один японец перепутал бы жителя Хоккайдо с жителем из Токио*, и все же Савада без проблем понимала другие диалекты, кроме некоторых слов. В Италии с этим было сложнее. Южане просто не понимали то, что говорили им северяне. Все больше Сайко интересовалась даже не столько итальянским языком и диалектами, сколько лингвистикой в целом. Учебный год в Европе был меньше, чем в Японии, где приходилось учиться по двенадцать лет, поэтому Савада уже планировала, как через два года сдаст экзамены и поступит в лингвистический вуз. Оставалось надеяться, что запала хватит на эти идеи.

Хироши же проникся мафией. Он изучал омерту и составы семей, задавал много разных вопросов. Хранители с удовольствием отвечали, не комментируя никак чужое любопытство. Иногда Сайко посещали мысли, что, наверное, это тоже было бы круто — присоединиться к мафии. Но после она напоминала себе, что мафия — это не красивые костюмы, неукоризненное соблюдение кодекса чести и манеры, а преступный мир. Полиция, с которой у Вонголы были хорошие отношения и даже связи, все же отлавливала преступников, а значит никогда не была настоящим союзником Вонголе. Стоило бы перемениться политическому ветру настроений, как началась бы облава даже на такую крупную семью. Эта нестабильность представляла опасность для каждого, кто был связан с семьей.

Однажды Тсуна сказал ей фразу, от которой Сайко сначала пришла в восторг, а после — в ужас:

_«Ты ведь замечала, что моя семья взбалмошна и иногда нелепа? Видела Реборна в странных костюмах и слышала, как прямо он заявляет о своих желаниях и проявляет свое мнение? Мои хранители не боятся выглядеть глупо, Реборн не боится быть нелепым. Я не боюсь признаться в своих чувствах к Реборну или к тебе. Это не потому, что мы настолько открыты, Сайко. Наша жизнь — это жизнь на бочке с порохом. Я могу умереть в любой момент. Как и любой из моей семьи. Мы попадали в разные сложные ситуации и были на грани смерти. Глупо и нелепо будет придерживаться каких-то страхов и опасений, когда над твоей головой всегда нависает меч судьбы. Я говорю, что люблю тебя и люблю Реборна не потому, что я люблю лишний раз потрепать о чувствах. Я говорю это потому, что в любой момент могу оказаться в гробу и не сказать вам на прощание о своих чувствах. Мы всегда живем в этом страхе. И я хочу, чтобы ты не боялась жить, а беспокоилась о своем внешнем виде и каких-то незначительных глупостях, которых я не имею права бояться»._

Семья Тсуны и правда выглядела так, словно могла себе позволить буквально _все, что угодно_. Сначала это восхищало, но после такой речи Сайко подумала, что во всех этих людях на смену многим глупым и мелким страхам пришел один большой страх что-то не успеть. Жить в этой спешке, жить одним днем никогда не было восхитительной идеей.

К обеду что-то стало ненавязчиво беспокоить. Тонкие звоночки интуиции, которые заставляли Сайко ходить из угла в угол и кусать губы, постепенно сменялись уже самыми настоящими звонками. Ближе к вечеру Савада решила отыскать Реборна и наткнулась на него на лестнице.

— Что-то не так, — не стала медлить Сайко. — Я места себе не нахожу. И это чувство нарастает. Что-то очень сильно не так, Реборн! — отчаянно выкрикнула она в лицо Реборну. Тот замер, что-то обдумывая, поджал губы и резко развернулся, пробормотав какие-то ругательства под нос.

— Если к шести ни я, ни Тсуна не появимся, тряси всех и делай общий сбор. Тсуна может быть в беде. Молись всем известным тебе богам, чтобы не пришлось наводить панику и собирать хранителей.

И тут же покинул особняк, направившись, предположительно, к Тсуне. Беспокойство с исчезновением Реборна не ушло. Оно продолжало нарастать, из-за чего Сайко перебралась в холл, притащив из гостевой небольшой стул. Она сидела у стены, неотрывно смотря на дверь. Если мимо проходил кто-то из хранителей, они обязательно интересовались двумя вещами: местонахождением Реборна и её самочувствием. И на оба вопрос Сайко отмалчивалась. Только хмурила сильнее брови и покачивала головой, словно намекая, что не нуждается в излишнем внимании. Оставалось полчаса до шести, когда входная дверь противно заскрипела и медленно открылась. Испуганной птицей в груди Савады билось сердце. Она подскочила со стула и сделала несколько больших шагов вперед, а после замерла и закричала, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывают слезы: в особняк зашел бледный, взъерошенный Реборн, чья одежда была почти полностью покрыта кровью, а на него с трудом облокачивался Тсуна, из последних сил сжимающий рану на животе. Крови было много. Очень много. Как засохшей, так и свежей, стекающей между пальцами слабой ладони вниз, по штанам Тсуны.

На крик сбежались охрана и хранители. Пока у Сайко отказывали ноги от шока и паники, хранители уже выкатили носилки и уложили на нее Тсуну. Они действовали быстро и собрано, не позволяя эмоциям взять верх, хотя Сайко знала, что каждый из них переживал. У Гокудеры, который раздавал распоряжения, мелко дрожала рука, которую он поспешил сунуть в штаны. Тсуна был белым, как полотно, на лице ярко проступали глубокие тени под глазами. Взгляд у него был уставшим, словно он держался из последних сил. Или на одном упрямстве. Карие глаза, которые обычно смотрели покровительствующе, внушая чувство безопасности, потемнели.

Тсуна был в полусознательном состоянии, когда ему помогли улечься на каталку. Он продолжал сжимать рану, зная, что отпустить ее сейчас было все еще очень опасно.

Сайко нашла в себе силы сдвинуться и растолкала всех, кто был на пути, чтобы оказаться ближе к каталке. Она взяла его нежно за вторую ладонь, боясь навредить, и крепко сжала, чем вызывала тихое шипение у Тсуны. Губы у Сайко дрожали. К своей гордости, она не расплакалась вот так, перед всеми, но взгляд говорил не хуже слез.

— Папа, ты…  
  
— Непроходимый идиот, — прокаркал севшим голосом Реборн, выглядящий не лучше Сайко или Тсуны. — Он израсходовал все пламя и теперь любое вливание для него опасно. Надеюсь, операционная готова? Он потерял много крови, нужно переливание. Черт, да шевелитесь вы уже! Счет на секунды!

Сайко впервые слышала такой голос у Реборна. Паникующий, спешащий, испуганный — Реборн ужасно переживал. Глаза у Тсуны медленно закрывались, хотя он честно старался держать их открытыми.

— С…Сайко, — прохрипел он тяжело, не найдя силы повернуть голову в сторону дочери. — Я л…л-люблю…

На большее его не хватило, но Сайко и так понимала, что он хотел сказать и почему.

— Даже не смей! — на грани истерики крикнула Сайко, надеясь, что ее слова успеют достигнуть чужого уплывающего сознания. — Ты не посмеешь бросить меня, когда мы только стали семьей! Не поступай как мама!

Гокудера аккуратно оттеснил её, крепко удерживая на месте.

— Джудайме выкарабкается, — стальным тоном сказал он, смотря в упор. Плечи у Сайко подрагивали, но она все еще держала слезы в себе. Только взгляд опустила в пол.

— Тогда почему он попрощался?! — попыталась вырваться из крепкой хватки Сайко. — Он ведь попрощался! Если он умрет, я!..

— Джудайме не умрет! — рыкнул Хаято, словно пытаясь убедить не только Сайко, но и себя. Гокудера собирался верить до последнего. Десятый был обязан выкарабкаться. А после выслушать упрек каждого. И получить по своей сумасбродной голове от Реборна несколько увесистых подзатыльников, чтобы неповадно было. Такое происходило не впервые, но каждый раз, когда Тсуна был на грани жизни и смерти, его подчиненные сходили с ума от беспокойства, оставаясь внешне сдержанными.

Сайко не удержалась и шмыгнула носом. Потом снова и снова. Сделала шаг вперед, утыкаясь в грудь Гокудеры и пытаясь найти в этом человеке хоть какое-то умиротворение. Перед глазами все еще был образ истекающего кровью Тсуны, которого тащил на себе Реборн. Хаято понимающе обнял Сайко, чувствуя, как страхи почти физически оплетают все её тело.

— Десятый выкарабкается, — уже тише сказал Ураган. — Он всегда выбирается. Ради нас и ради тебя.

В это оставалось только верить.

Когда самые сильные эмоции схлынули, Сайко была истощена и уже ничего не чувствовала, словно исчерпала себя. Она все еще вспоминала удушливое чувство отчаяния после того, как обнаружила труп мамы на свой день рождения, вспоминала похороны и думала о том, что второй раз смотреть за неподвижным лицом родителя, а после за гробом, опускающимся на дно могильной ямы, она не сможет.

И теперь Савада отчетливо понимала, почему Тсуна держал ее подальше от мафии. Они все, семья отца, были смертны. Даже сам босс мог умереть в любую минуту, несмотря на охрану, выдрессированных подчиненных, постоянно бдящих хранителей и параноика-Реборна. Ничто и никто не мог гарантировать невредимость людей, которые жили в тени закона. Их не защищала полиция, им не могла помочь легальная медицина, а государство только радо будет, если исчезнет та или иная семья, мешающая полностью контролировать страну и заставляющая мириться с их мнением. У Вонголы была только Вонгола. Если Сайко стала бы частью мафии, она потеряла бы защиту полиции и государства. Наверняка вскоре просочится информация о том, что у десятого босса Вонголы есть дочь, а значит, на нее будут совершаться покушения, но покуда Сайко является «дочерью Савады» и относится к гражданским, действия, направленные против ее жизни и здоровья, можно пресечь, а виновных — наказать. Если переступить эту тонкую грань между понятиями «семья Тсуны» и «семья босса», Сайко окажется в мире, где ей придется выживать, сражаться и отвоевывать право на жизнь каждый день, в мире, где слова «я люблю тебя» — прощание, а переживания по поводу внешности, одежды или оценок просто ничтожны. Наверное, хранители понимали Тсуну, поэтому без вопросов выполняли его приказ и не спешили познакомить Сайко с мафиозной жизнью.  
  
Хаято мягко отстранил от себя Сайко и ободряюще улыбнулся, когда она подняла взгляд на него. Они все хотели защитить дочь Тсуны от их жестокого мира. И, пожалуй, Сайко совершенно не собиралась упрямствовать в этом, раз у нее был выбор, в отличие от ее отца.  
  
— Пойдем, — взяв за руку, Ураган повел ее в сторону операционной. Сейчас здесь собрались все хранители, кроме Кёи. Он, кажется, еще не вернулся со своего задания. Реборна Сайко не видела, но на вопрос о нем Ямамото кивнул в сторону операционной. Видимо, никто не смог остановить его и оставить за дверями.

Постепенно все расходились — это была долгая операция. Сайко, чья дальнейшая жизнь в прямом смысле слова определялась сейчас, покидать это место не собиралась, поэтому Гокудера попросил ее позвонить или написать, когда из операционной кто-нибудь выйдет. Дядя Рёхей растрепал на прощание волосы своей племяннице и негромко сказал, что для их семьи всегда светит экстремальная удача. Савада позволила себе в это поверить.

Время тянулось невозможно долго. Первый час после ухода хранителей казался адом. Сайко сидела одна. В ее голове происходила революция. Была еще одна вещь, которой необходимо было обучиться. И это было в сотню раз важнее итальянского языка.

В пустом коридоре раздались отчетливые мерные шаги. Сайко повернула голову в сторону их источника и кивнула Хибари в знак приветствия. Видимо, он только вернулся. В руках он нес бутылку воды, которую протянул, когда оказался рядом. Хибари кивнул в сторону операционной.

— Сколько?

— Около двух часов уже.

— Мало.

Кёя вскинул руку перед собой и посмотрел на часы, что-то прикидывая. У него было немного времени. Ничем помочь Тсуне он не мог, поэтому собирался уйти, но ему казалось, что Сайко хотела что-то сказать. Или о чем-то попросить. Хибари выжидающе стоял перед ней. Пожалуй, среди всех хранителей он был самым неэмоциональным. Сначала даже показалось, что ему все равно на Саваду, но, если Сайко что-то и понимала в его сложном, так это то, что он даже не пришел бы спросить про время, прошедшее с начала операции, если бы ему было _действительно_ все равно.

— Вы… Вы ведь сильнейший хранитель? — неуверенно начала Сайко. Хибари кивнул. — Научите меня!

Бровь его немного приподнялась.

— Чему?

— Самообороне, — неуверенно ответила Сайко. — Я не хочу становиться убийцей, оттачивать навыки и проводить в зале каждый день своей жизни, но я должна уметь защищаться! Хотя бы от одного или двух людей. Или иметь возможность сказать отцу о том, что что-то произошло. Мы не можем полагаться на интуицию, а я… Я совсем ничего не умею. В Намимори меня спасли Вы. А потом отец. Но сильнейшие хранители отца не могут ходить за мной по пятам, чтобы гарантировать мне защиту.

Мысленно Кёя даже удивился такому выводу. Тсуна еще в Японии попросил его позаниматься с Сайко, чтобы та могла постоять за себя и умела защищаться, но эти тренировки были ненадолго перенесены наперед. Кажется, у Сайко должно было быть трое учителей. Реборн для умения стрелять, которое, надеялся Тсуна, не должно было на самом деле пригодиться, Хибари для обучения самообороне, а сам Тсуна хотел заняться контролем пламени. Самому простому, чтобы Сайко могла заявить о том, что у нее проблемы, померцав пламенем, и защитить себя от повреждений и ран. Наверное, это было и к лучшему, что тренировки отложились — сейчас Сайко сама их желала и видела в них необходимость.

— Ты изменилась, зверек, — неожиданно хмыкнул Хибари. — Несколько недель назад ты испуганно ждала защиты и спасения, а сейчас просишь научить тебя защищаться. Я подумаю над этим.

Карие глаза загорелись надеждой. Чувствуя, что в горле пересохло от волнения и переживаний, Сайко сделала несколько жадных глотков из бутылки.

— Спасибо.

Хибари ничего не ответил. Развернулся и покинул это место. Савада почувствовала, что глаза у нее слипаются.

«Наверное, от усталости», — подумала она и не стала сопротивляться своему желанию поспать. Она сняла обувь и легла, поджав поближе к себе ноги, на короткий диван. Сон сморил ее почти мгновенно, и Сайко не видела, что Кёя возвращался еще ненадолго, захватив с собой легкий плед.

***

Проснулась она, когда кто-то потормошил ее за плечо. Открыла глаза и сонно уставилась в черные глаза напротив.

— Реборн? — неуверенно обратился Сайко и попыталась резко сесть. Голова закружилась, а перед глазами замелькали темные мушки. — Реборн! Как папа?

— Операция еще не закончена, — тихо отозвался Реборн. — Но самая сложная ее часть уже пройдена. Ничего этому дураку не будет. Восстановится, выживет. Получит от меня.

Савада окончательно села и подвинулась в сторону, предлагая Реборну опуститься рядом. Пиджака на том уже не было, но остальная одежда все еще была пропитана кровью. Реборн откинулся на стену, задрав голову к потолку. О чем бы он сейчас ни думал, мыслями он делиться не собирался. Сайко, которая относилась к нему все это время с недоверием, почувствовала странное единение.

Он тоже переживал за папу. И боялся его смерти. Тсуна был дорог Реборну.  
  
Может быть, Савада не могла понять, как сложились их партнерские отношения, но не могла не признать, что Реборн не был кем-то посторонним в их общей семье. Он не был мамой и никогда не собирался занимать ее место. Он не был женой Тсуны, не был его мужем, а Сайко не считал своей дочерью. Реборн был партнером ее отца, его поддержкой и тем, кто собирался защищать обоих Савад, признавая частью семьи. Однажды, возможно, Сайко сможет подружиться или привыкнуть к этому пугающему человеку, но сейчас в этом не было необходимости. Главное, что он был на стороне отца.

От Реборна исходила уверенность. Он казался надежной высокой стеной, через которую не смогут прорваться самые страшные беды и невзгоды этого мира. Сайко понятия не имела, каким он был в отношениях с Тсуной, но сейчас была благодарна за то, как держался Реборн. Она доверилась ему. И его словам. Темная макушка Савады устало опустилась на чужое плечо. Сайко накинула плед на чужие колени и прикрыла глаза, снова засыпая.

В следующий раз ее разбудил чей-то диалог. Открыв глаза, Сайко увидела, что перед ней стоял мужчина в халате, что-то рассказывающий на итальянском Реборну. Она дождалась окончания их диалога, когда человек в халате вернулся обратно в операционную, и спросила у Реборна:  
  
— Что там?

— Все нормально. Его переведут в палату. Напиши Гокудере, ему станет спокойнее. Первое время Тсуне нужен покой. Его пламя сейчас нестабильно. Пока оно не восстановится, организм не сможет работать в обычном режиме регенерации, так что некоторое время он пролежит без сознания. Но ему ничего не угрожает. Нужен покой и время.

Сообщение было набрано почти сразу и отправлено Урагану.

— Попросилась на уроки к Хибари? — вдруг спросил Реборн довольным голосом. Сайко смутилась и кивнула.

— Ага.

— Молодец, Савада. Кажется, ты все же немного толковее своего отца. До него все доходило только через силу.

Похвала от всегда строгого и требовательного Реборна оказалась приятной.

— Я тоже с тобой позанимаюсь, когда Тсуна придет в себя. Я буду учить тебя стрельбе и слежке. Тсуна не хочет, чтобы тебе пришлось стрелять или за кем-то следить, но ты должна уметь самый минимум. К тому же нет лучше возможности узнать, что за тобой следят, чем научиться следить за кем-то самой. Займемся этим чуть позже. Но Хибари наверняка готов начать занятия хоть сейчас, поэтому можешь зайти и договориться с ним на свободные дни.

— Он очень строгий?

Реборна вопрос позабавил. Он рассмеялся.

— Он _**чудовищно**_ строгий. Тебе понравится.  
  
Из операционной выкатили каталку, на которой накрытый одной лишь простыней лежал бессознательный Тсуна. Реборн и Сайко поднялись и подошли к санитарам, которые направили каталку к специальному лифту. Так они проводили Саваду до самой палаты, где его подключили к разным приборам, отслеживающим состояние его здоровья. Честно говоря, уже на подходе к палате Сайко ощущала, что у нее почти нет сил. Этот урывочный сон возле операционной не давал отдыха нервам, только помогал ускорить время. Сайко подошла к бессознательному Тсуне, мягко коснувшись его руки, и прижалась носом к бледному плечу. Она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов. От Тсуны не пахло ничем родным, после миссии и операционной. Сайко потерялась носом о плечо, а после выпрямилась, с сожалением смотря на бледного Тсуну.

— Поправляйся, пап.

Оставаться в палате не хотелось. Перед глазами то и дело всплывали кадры из прошлого, где обезображенная Киоко покачивалась под потолком квартиры. Сайко немного мутило. Она кивнула Реборну в знак прощания и ушла к себе. Очень хотелось отдохнуть и восстановить внутренний резерв сил. Реборн же поставил стул рядом с кушеткой Тсуны и остался сторожить его сон.

Это был чертовски длинный день, и наконец-то он подошел к концу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вряд ли бы хоть один японец перепутал бы жителя Хоккайдо с жителем из Токио*. Автор знает, что Хоккайдо — это остров, а Токио — город, расположенный на острове Хонсю, но сравнивает диалект жителей острова и города, ибо на том же Хонсю есть как минимум киотский диалект, т.е. на одном острове существуют разные диалекты, поэтому сравнивать диалект двух островов будет неправильно.


	14. La parte finale: la famiglia

На следующий день Реборн не пришел на занятия. Не то чтобы у Сайко было желание их посещать после ночных событий. Она спустилась к отцу и заметила, что Реборн спал в неудобной позе и костюме на стуле, так никуда и не отойдя от кровати Тсуны. Было в этой картине что-то отчаянное. Савада привыкла считать, что она одинока, что у нее кроме Тсуны никого нет. На самом же деле у нее были еще лучший друг и дядя. А что насчет Реборна? Был ли у него кто-то, кроме Тсуны? Реборн так и не примкнул к Вонголе, а сам подчеркивал, что под его защитой находятся только Савады. У него не было никого, кроме Тсуны. Насколько это правильно, Сайко не знала, но видела, что Реборн без Тсуны потерял бы действительно большую часть жизни. Невосполнимую.  
  
Все больше Сайко видела в Реборне человека. Она подошла и коснулась чужого плеча, которое тут же напряглось.

— Без изменений?

— Без, — зевнул Реборн и сонно уставился на Тсуну. — Но это нормально, он не должен очнуться так быстро, иначе нарушит процесс восстановления.  
  
— И сколько времени необходимо папе?

Реборн совсем невесело взглянул на Сайко:

— Хотел бы я знать.

Савада чувствовала, что не могла сидеть здесь, рядом с Тсуной, до его восстановления. Бездействие раздражало и укрепляло ощущение бессилия. Реборн, который прожил достаточно долгую жизнь, справлялся с терпеливым ожиданием куда лучше.

— Завтра снова будут уроки, — подал голос первым Реборн, озвучивая желание Сайко продолжить занятия. — Считай, что сегодня у тебя незапланированный выходной. Можешь договориться с Хибари о тренировках.

— Вы скажете мне, если вдруг… Если что-то…

Киллер закатил глаза:

— Ну, конечно, глупая Сайко! Все, иди. Твой отец не хотел бы, чтобы ты вела себя так, словно собираешься похоронить.

— Типун тебе на язык, Реборн! — возмутилась Сайко, но уже явно ощущала себя лучше. Она улыбнулась чуть шире, чем когда-либо. — Оставлю папу на тебя.

И покинула палату. Следующей задачей было найти хранителя Облака. Вообще жители особняка с удивительной ясностью поняли Сайко, которая неуверенно произнесла «Хибари Кёя». Один особо смелый и бодрый из них с радостью повел за собой Сайко. Он без умолку о чем-то говорил в пути, Савада понимала только отрывки речи, но кивала и делала вид, что внимательно слушает. Ей было банально неловко разочаровывать мужчину, который так старательно заливался соловьем. На подходе к комнате, где обитал Хибари, безликий итальянец становился все тише, пока не умолк. Он указал на дверь и, широко улыбнувшись, отправился обратно.

Вообще Сайко думала, что Кёя будет где-нибудь в тренировочном зале. Или в кабинете. Или еще где-нибудь. Но явно же не в комнате! Вообще-то о суровом характере Хибари легенды слагали, но Сайко не долго мялась и в итоге бесстрашно толкнула дверь, заходя без стука.

— Хибари?

На нее уставился разозленный потемневший взгляд темных глаз. Кёя занимался чем-то вроде йоги (вообще Сайко не очень в этом разбиралась, так что не могла утверждать однозначно), поэтому был недоволен тем, что его прервали. Да еще и без стука.

— Хибари-сан, — сухо поправил Хибари и тяжело выдохнул. — Что, зверек?

— Я хотела спросить о тренировках. Когда мы сможем приступить?

Кёя задумался, а после мгновенно оказался перед Сайко, прижав ребро ладони к ее шее:

— Прямо сейчас.

Сайко шумно сглотнула и попыталась уйти от неприятного прикосновения.

— Может быть, не здесь?

— Отчего же? — фыркнул Кёя. — Ты ведь сама пришла сюда. Я стою перед тобой в одной пижаме. Разве я не беззащитен?

Сайко могла поклясться: чем бы Хибари не занимался — от йоги до утренней молитвы — он не смог бы выглядеть беззащитным. Даже если бы очень постарался. Сайко лишь усмехнулась и попыталась оттолкнуть Кёю. Тот ушел от прикосновений и оказался за спиной.

— Что ж, тебе будет сложно. Не жди поблажек. Сейчас иди в зал, там начнем тренировки.

И потерял любой интерес к новообретенной ученице.

— А как пройти туда? — неуверенно спросила Сайко, получив тут же раздраженный взгляд в ответ.

— Неважно. Подожди за дверью. Пойдем вместе. Но ты постарайся сразу запомнить маршрут, я не работаю гидом.

Долго ждать не пришлось — он вышел сразу, как переоделся в свой излюбленный костюм, который, конечно же, не очень-то походил на одежду для тренировки, но давать комментарий чужому внешнему виду Савада все же не решилась. Он провел за собой дочь босса до тренировочного зала, который Сайко уже был знаком. Здесь началась первая тренировка, в течение которой Кёя совсем не жалел Сайко. Он использовал тонфа и наносил безжалостные удары, которые были крайне болезненными. Никогда раньше Сайко не дралась и не получала особо увечий, поэтому приходилось терпеть. Выходило, конечно, плохо. От боли выступали слезы, а губы невольно выкрикивали проклятия. Саваде даже не удалось ни разу уклониться. Она была неподвижной, неуклюжей, не успевала следить и реагировать.

— Тебе придется начинать занятия с физкультуры, — заметил Хибари к концу. — Тебе не хватает выносливости и реакции.  
  
Мученический стон и так избитой нехило Сайко (хотя Кёя все же был к ней снисходительным, насколько мог — просто Сайко не знала о его истинной силе) прозвучал лучшим ответом. Это было больно. И тяжело. Хибари действительно был чудовищно строгим и требовательным. Саваде казалось, что она не сможет даже покинуть тренировочный зал на своих двоих. Сейчас она устало лежала на полу, тяжело дыша.

Кёя подошел ближе и вдруг протянул руку. Вид его был, как и всегда, нечитаемым, но этот жест… Что ж, Сайко отказываться не собиралась, она тут же схватилась за чужую ладонь и позволила себя поднять. Оказалось, что стоять все же было не так тяжело. Особенно цепляясь за твердую ладонь в качестве опоры.

— С-спасибо, — поблагодарила Сайко и отпустила чужую руку, делая шаг к двери. Ноги подвели Сайко, как и координация, но Кёя дернул её на себя за кисть, что-то недовольно прошипев себе под нос.

— Сможешь сама дойти? — громче поинтересовался он.  
  
Вообще-то Сайко была уверена, что — да, сможет. Как только передохнет немного. Однако вместо правдивого ответа она хитро глянула и покачала головой.

— Не знаю…

От стальных глаз Хибари скрыться не удалось. Покачав головой, он довольно оскалился. Теперь Савада была уверена: Хибари странным образом ей симпатизировал, раз спустил с рук такую дурацкую ложь. Помог дойти до лифта и только там отстранился, невозмутимо встав на расстоянии. Сайко краем глаза старалась присматриваться, но Хибари больше не проявлял каких-то эмоций. Пока они поднимались, Сайко решила расспросить его о не дающем покоя со вчера моменте.

— Вчера, когда я уснула в коридоре… Кто-то укрыл меня пледом.

— Как интересно, — равнодушным тоном отозвался Хибари.

— Я тоже так подумала! — воскликнула Сайко. — Представляете, кто-то позаботился о том, чтоб я не замерзла! И это сразу после вашего ухода…

Хибари ничего не говорил, делая вид, что не понимает, о чем Сайко говорит.

— Вы бываете очень милым.  
  
Чужой глаз нервно дернулся.

— Ну, по-своему.

— Молись, чтобы этого не услышал никто, — угрожающе рыкнул Кёя и вышел сразу, как открылись двери лифта, отпихнув Саваду. А Сайко ликовала: он не опроверг ее слова!

***

Тсуна проснулся через две недели. Когда он открыл глаза, рядом сидел Реборн, читая какую-то книгу. Тсуна сумел дотянуться до чужого запястья, нежно коснувшись, а после умиротворенно улыбнуться Реборну, который опустил книгу. Почти сразу Реборн набросился на Тсуну с обвинениями и поучениями, стараясь не замечать дрожащие руки. Дрожь не унялась даже с прикосновением бледных, но горячих ладоней.

— И не вливай в меня пламя, — оскорбленно прошипел Реборн, но подтянул к себе чужую руку и коснулся ее губами. Тсуна знал, что сейчас Реборн еще держался, закрывшись в плотный панцирь. Позже, когда рядом не будет лишних глаз и ушей, он снимет с Реборна броню слой за слоем, доберется до измученной, испуганной души и исцелит поцелуями и ласками, разговорами закроет самые кровоточащие раны. Сколько бы Реборн не притворялся собранным и сильным, обмануть не выйдет. Темные круги под глазами, которые не маскирует даже исцеляющее пламя, и страх, засевший на глубине темных глаз — вот что выдавало его.

Сайко влетела в комнату, не застав этого интимного момента. При ней Реборн методично отчитывал Тсуну. Она обняла Тсуну, сказав что-то достаточно милое, а после принялась отчитывать его.  
  
— А вы неплохо спелись, — заметил Тсуна, когда Реборн и Сайко организовали едва ли не антитсуновскую коалицию. Те переглянулись, а после вернули недовольный взгляд ему.  
  
— Полежал бы ты еще месяц, обнаружил бы, что мы поженились! — рыкнул Реборн, а после утомленно пошатнулся и сел обратно на стул. Все это время Реборн напоминал цербера, тщательно охранявшего что-то важное для себя, проводя большую часть времени рядом с больничной койкой.

— Ты можешь лечь рядом, — невинно смотря на него, предложил Тсуна и отодвинулся к краю. Сайко покраснела, обняла еще раз Тсуну и поспешила к выходу.

— Поправляйся, пап! Я зайду попозже.

В палате остались только Реборн и Тсуна. Савада с любопытством смотрел на прикрытую тактично дверь.

— Она изменилась, пока я лежал в отключке.

Реборн в это время стянул с себя лишнюю одежду, решив, что имеет право прижаться к чужому телу голой кожей, и улегся рядом. Идея поспать под боком любимого человека казалась замечательной.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Кажется, наши отношения даже благословили своеобразно, — куда-то в шею пробормотал Реборн, с которого словно водой сходило все наностное. — И Сайко взяла занятия у Кёи. Захотела научиться защищать себя.

— А ее друг?

— Хироши станет отличным телохранителем своей подруги со временем. Он однозначно станет еще одним твоим верным подчиненным, хотя он и заинтересован больше Сайко, чем делами семьи. Сделай его телохранителем, и мы все только выиграем.

— Они встречаются? — удивленно спросил Тсуна. Вроде же между ними ничего не было, до того, как он пробыл в отключке? Или неудачная миссия изменила статус их отношений? Тсуна нахмурил брови, сосредоточенно подсчитывая возможные изменения. Неужели он так долго пробыл без сознания? Реборн неожиданно рассмеялся, позабавленный чужой реакцией.

— Хироши и Сайко? Вряд ли. Кажется, парень и правда всего лишь заботится о твоей дочери. Она ему вроде названной сестры. Знаешь, Тсуна, это хорошо, что мы лежим.

— Ммм, почему? — чувствуя, как наваливается усталость и ленца, спросил Тсуна. Рукой он обхватил покрепче своего Реборна, прижимая к себе за талию и наслаждаясь возможностью касаться любимой кожи.

— Ты не сможешь свалиться от удивления. Я тут краем глаза заметил кое-что необычное… Как думаешь, дети Кёи и Сайко будут обладать пламенем Неба или Облака?

Тсуна поперхнулся, даже сонливость с него спала. Он уставился неверящим взглядом на Реборна.

— Да ты шутишь?

Тсуна выглядел озадаченным.

— Кея старше на целую вечность! 

Реборн улыбнулся и прижался лицом к чужому плечу. В голове он уже прикидывал, как будет удерживать излишне заботливого отца от разборок с собственным хранителем и напоминать, что фактическая разница в возрасте между ним и Тсуной достигает лет так шестьдесят. Но это все — позже. Сейчас Тсуне лучше было бы подумать о своем здоровье и пойти на поправку. Реборн взял нежно за руку Тсуну и переплел их пальцы.

— Все будет хорошо, — пробормотал он и сладко зевнул. После всего стресса восстановление было нужно не только Тсуне.

В это время Сайко спешила на уже привычные, пусть все еще крайне изматывающие и тяжелые, занятия по самообороне и защите. Сил придавало присутствие такого неоднозначного Хибари, который продолжал сторониться Сайко вне комнаты для тренировок, но все же явно проявлял больше снисходительности и радушия, чем к кому-либо. Признаться, Хибари умел заинтересовывать.

Настолько, что Сайко впервые в жизни не желала ни сбегать от Тсуны и от его чудн **о** го окружения, ни покидать Италию. Всем сердцем Сайко желала остаться здесь, с этой безумной семейкой, наслаждаясь жизнью и не отягощая себя мыслями о прошлом. Все семейные недомолвки были решены безо всякого побега, и Сайко могла сказать, что сейчас чувствовала себя очень живой и счастливой.

Толкнув двери, она ввалилась в тренировочный зал, сверкнула редкой широкой улыбкой, как у Тсуны, и громко крикнула:

— Хибари, я тут! Продолжаем тренировку!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это последняя часть основного рассказа. По ходу выкладки на АО3, главы претерпели некоторые изменения. В лучшую сторону. Осталось две главы. Это будут экстры, которые включат в себя время после основного сюжета. Приятного прочтения :)
> 
> Котятки, пишите отзывы, ставьте лайки и подписывайтесь на мою группу ВКонтакте: https://vk.com/reidzy :з


	15. Экстра: немного о Сайко и Кёе

_Прошло четыре года от событий последней главы._

Сайко с нетерпением ждала самолет домой. Вчера она сдала последний экзамен в этом семестре, поэтому теперь с чистой совестью собиралась провести каникулы в ставшей родной Италии. В Германии были невыносимые ветра, от которых хотелось сбежать как можно дальше. Сайко все думала о теплом солнце, сухой погоде и приятном морском бризе. Она уже прикупила подарки своей семье. Даже Варию не обошла стороной, хотя сомневалась, что кому-то, кроме Луссурии, было дело до них. И все же это было дело принципа! И традиций.

С самолета ее должен был встретить Кёя. От одних только мыслей о Хибари, в которого Сайко бесповоротно влюбилась по приезде в штаб Вонголы еще четыре года назад, сердце забилось быстрее. Прямо как в слащавых фильмах и романах. Чувствуя, как щеки слабо краснеют, Сайко постаралась подумать о чем-то менее приятном.

Например, о Фране.

Ему Савада специально купила угля*. Это был подарок, который тот заслуживал!

— Сайко? — позвал Хироши. — Самолет прибывает. Пойдем.

За прошедшее время Сайко смогла смириться с потерей Накагавы Акико. Несколько раз они даже пересекались в Намимори. Иногда на лице Накагавы появлялась несознательная печаль. Она смотрела потерянным взглядом на Сайко, словно узнавала ее, но даже не здоровалась. Однажды Мукуро сказал, что, возможно, душа Накагавы помнит слабое пламя Сайко, поэтому и реагирует такими эмоциями. Новыми друзьями Савада особо и не обзавелась. У нее была пара приятелей в школе, но после выпуска они больше не виделись, а в университете ее побаивались. В основном из-за слухов и редких, но эффектных встреч Тсуны, Реборна и Кёи с Сайко. Иногда они навещали ее, если были проездом в Берлине. Сначала Сайко расстраивалась такой репутации на потоке, но после стала относиться к этому равнодушно: у нее была огромная семья с самыми безумными и сумасбродными, но надежными людьми в мире. Ей не на что было жаловаться.  
  
Если говорить про Хироши, то он попросился в семью спустя год, проведенный в Италии. За тот год он многому научился, а после между ним и Тсуной состоялся разговор, подробности которого Сайко не знала до сих пор. Впрочем, ей хватало и того, что Хироши просто был рядом и приглядывал за ней и ее безопасностью. Не то чтобы Савада не могла постоять за себя — ее учителями были Реборн и Кёя, что уже должно было ужасать всех сведущих людей, но все же она не была боевой единицей. Хироши, который тенью везде следовал за Сайко, был тем, кто приходил на помощь, если справиться самостоятельно с проблемами не выходило. Сейчас покушений стало в разы меньше. К Сайко прикрепилась слава «Сокровища Вонголы». Савада не только самостоятельно могла обороняться и охранялась Хироши, но и была слишком дорогим человеком для всей Вонголы (и даже для половины Варии, хотя это обычно не произносилось вслух). Сайко похищали четыре раза за первые два года пребывания в Италии. И каждый раз бесследно уничтожались мафиозные семьи. Четырех было достаточно, чтобы уяснить простое правило: Небо Вонголы слишком опасен, чтобы пытаться надавить на него через дочь. Многим еще были дороги и своя жизнь и семья, особенно после того, как выяснилось, что Сайко встречалась с сильнейшим хранителем Вонголы. У Хибари, как и прежде, все еще была дурная отпугивающая слава. Поэтому в последнее время к Саваде подходили только простые не шибко умные незнакомцы, которые считали, что обращение «красотка» могло расположить к себе. Их неизменно настигала расплата в виде сильного удара локтем в живот или умело подставленной подножки, из-за которой не один «умник» стесывал нос об асфальт.

— Сайко! — уже раздраженно позвал ее Хироши. — Не успеем же!  
  
— Да-да, — вздохнув, поднялась Савада. Их багаж уже был отправлен в Италию. Самолет, на котором они летели, принадлежал Вонголе, но неофициально. Савада все еще опекал и заботился о дочери, не собираясь ослаблять бдительность.

«Безопасность не бывает излишней», — твердо говорил Тсуна, прерывая все споры, которые раньше заводила Сайко. Что ж, сейчас она привыкла и к охране, и к излишней перестраховке.

Вдвоем они поспешили к прилетевшему самолету и вскоре уже поднимались по трапу.

— Дай угадаю, — ехидным тоном начал Хироши, — ты сейчас думаешь об одном взрослом мужчине, годящимся тебе в отцы, совсем не в отеческом плане.

Хироши удивительно хорошо спелся с Франом. Они вели переписку и при каждой возможности проводили друг с другом слишком много времени, из-за чего каждый из них стал еще ехиднее и невыносимее. Спелись две заразы, так сказать. Сайко фыркнула и несильно толкнула бедром друга.  
  
— Прекращай уже. Он не так стар.

— Ммм, ему всего лишь сорок два, и он старше тебя ровно вдвое сейчас, но так-то да, он довольно юн и бодр.

— Кёя все еще без проблем уложит тебя на лопатки, — отозвалась Сайко, пропустив слова Хироши мимо ушей. Тема возраста остро вставала четыре года назад. Пламя позволяло Кёе выглядеть моложе своего возраста, но в их паре все равно было много углов, которые пришлось научиться обходить. Еще хуже было с Тсуной, который плохо принял новость о… Да о чем он там узнал?! Савада до сих пор злилась на Реборна, который слишком рано заподозрил интерес Сайко к Кёе. Да, в итоге он оказался прав, но разве не мог он немного подождать? Сколько криков-то было, криков! И это в то время, когда Сайко только начала заглядываться на харизматичного, сексуального и довольно замкнутого Хибари Кёю, а тот, кажется, вообще не особо присматривался к кому-либо.

— Тебя тоже, — парировал Хироши и добавил ехидства в голос, — и не только на лопатки, и не только уложит… Скажи, он хорош в постели?

Годами Тсуна учил Сайко особо искусству дзену, которое было так необходимо в их шумном коллективе. Он часто говорил, что лучшая тактика против особо надоедливых и не унимающихся друзей — игнорирование. И улыбка. С последним у Сайко все еще были некоторые проблемы: улыбки удосуживались только Тсуна, Кёя и с недавних пор Реборн. Зато отлично выходило игнорировать особо раздражающих людей. Например, Франа и Хироши.

— Да ладно тебе, скажи. Мне же интересно.

Сайко уселась на свое место, пристегнулась и показательно заткнула уши проводами, включая музыку. Хироши рассмеялся и покачал головой. Такое поведение его забавляло. Она смущалась, терялась и предпочитала молчать.

Перелеты от Италии до Германии и наоборот были, к счастью, недолгими. Сайко спокойно и привычно уснула, прижавшись головой к иллюминатору. Когда прилетели, ее растолкал Хироши. Савада широко зевнула и потянулась, похрустывая суставами, а после посмотрела в окошечко. Италия встречала ярким солнцем. В Германии уже было пасмурно и серо, отчего едва ли не взвыть иногда хотелось.

Воодушевившись видом из окна, Сайко подскочила, дергая за собой Хироши, и поспешила пропихнуться через толпу выходящих. Не сошла, а сбежала с трапа и радостно обняла его:

— Прилетели!

— Да-да, — с меньшим энтузиазмом отозвался Хироши, которому по делам семьи частенько приходилось отлучаться ненадолго в Италию. Эти перелеты его ужасно утомляли.  
  
В преддверии Рождества, весь аэропорт был украшен всевозможной рождественской ерундой. Особенно странно смотрелись искусственные елки, когда на улицах было сухо, а солнце ярко светило и грело своими лучами. Сайко расстегнула куртку и стащила с себя шапку, чувствуя, как в них становится слишком неуютно.

Вдвоем они захватили багаж и вышли из здания аэропорта. Сайко легко отыскала взглядом знакомую машину и вскинула руку вверх, приветственно ею размахивая. Широкая улыбка невольно налезла на губы. Хироши старался на нее не смотреть — неправильным было в его понимании воровать то, что предназначалось не ему. Внимательный Хибари, конечно же, заметил прибывшую Сайко и, развернув машину, подъехал ближе. Погрузив быстро чемоданы, друзья расселись. Хироши расположился на заднем сидении, а Савада — возле Кёи.

— Экзамены? — поинтересовался Хибари, выруливая на дорогу.

— Все на отлично, — похвасталась Сайко. — И курсовую защитила с успехом. Так что приехала домой с чистой совестью.

Кёя удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

Савада потянулась к проигрывателю, тут же нащелкивая песню, которая ей нравилась. Кёя не возражал, позволяя ей самой выбирать композицию. За время их отношений изменилось многое. Не только окружающим пришлось пройти через стадии принятия этой странной парочки, но и Кёе пришлось найти общий язык с Сайко. Это было не так просто, как казалось, но все же стоило того. Однозначно стоило.  
  
— Зверек украсил все поместье так, что глаза слепит.  
  
— Да? А я тоже хотела заняться украшением дома, — разочарованно протянула Савада.

— Он оставил елку нетронутой.

Карие глаза загорелись энтузиазмом. Наладив связь с Тсуной, они восстановили некоторые семейные традиции. Дома Сайко всегда кушала за столом с папой, в день рождения дочери Тсуна откладывал все дела и проводил день с ней, а перед Рождеством они вдвоем украшали елку. Обычно к ним постепенно присоединились все желающие, поэтому данная традиция стала всеобщей. Даже ворчащие и фыркающие скептически себе под нос Реборн и Мукуро присоединялись к украшению «глупого зеленого дерева». Только Хибари оставался верен себе. Ну, это просто никто не знал, что в комнате Сайко и Кёи была своя небольшая елочка, которую они украшали.  
  
«Никакой толпы», — условие, которое было непреклонным в их отношениях. Хибари все еще ненавидел всевозможные сборища.

Пока они ехали, Савада не могла взгляда отвести от Кёи. На пальце она неосознанно поглаживала помолвочное кольцо. Отец настоял, чтобы свадьба состоялась после того, как Сайко получит образование. До выпуска оставалось уже немного — два с половиной года. Почти половина пути была пройдена. Савада не была слепой и замечала редкую седину, особо заметную в темных волосах, и морщины у глаз, но все же это предавало Кёе солидности. Во всяком случае, по мнению Сайко.

Хотелось остаться наедине. Савада покраснела, подумав о вещах, которые хотела бы сделать, когда предоставится возможность. Судя по приглушенному смешку, Хибари заметил эту реакцию.  
  
— Молчи, — взмолилась Сайко, зная, что с Кёи бы сталось прокомментировать ее вид.  
  
Но тот молчал, делая вид, что не понимает, о чем вообще говорит его невеста.

Вскоре доехали до поместья. Хироши первым вышел из машины, не особо желая видеть все эти переглядывания парочки. Савада тоже хотела сначала быстро вылезти, но ей не дали: Кёя прикосновением к аккуратной ладошке привлек внимание к себе, а после подался навстречу, коротко целуя Сайко.

— С возвращением домой.

Вылезла из машины Сайко смущенной, но довольной. Первым ее встретил Хаято, с которым они сдружились и были довольно странным дуэтом. Когда Сайко зашла в дом, Гокудера шел мимо, говоря с кем-то по телефону. Заметив краем глаза прибывших, он замер и сбросил вызов, подлетая к Сайко.

— Сайко! — с улыбкой Ураган крепко обнял ее. — Ты дома! Я сейчас же скажу Джудайме. Он будет счастлив это слышать. С самого утра весь извелся в твоем ожидании. Хироши, Хибари, — уже скуднее поприветствовал остальных вошедших Хаято. И побежал к боссу докладывать о приятном событии. Так повелось, что с Сайко Гокудера вел себя так, словно был ей вторым дядей или крестным. В Японии обычно никого не крестили, поэтому Хаято дали звание «названного крестного», которое он всевозможными способами оправдывал. Он баловал Сайко, вытягивал на безумные вылазки и всегда проявлял о ней искреннюю заботу.  
  
— Он всегда такой громкий? — спросила Сайко у своих спутников. Кёя пожал плечами — по его мнению в этом доме вообще все были громкими. Хироши активно закивал.

— А Скуало же еще громче, — удручающе добавила Савада. — После долгого отсутствия всегда сложно привыкнуть к нашей семье.  
  
— Сайко, — позвали ее с лестницы. Там стоял Тсуна. Он тер виски и выглядел уставшим. Как и всегда к концу года — закрытие месяца и года требовали подтирание всех хвостов и наведения порядка в документах. Не было месяца, более выматывающего всю Вонголу, чем декабрь.

— Глупый Тсуна, ты мог бы хотя бы поставить подпись, а потом подскакивать, — из коридора вышел Реборн, отчитывающий своего партнера. Сложив руки на груди, он повернулся лицом в сторону Сайко, стоящей все еще внизу. — Ну, глупая Сайко, ты так и будешь там стоять или поприветствуешь отца?

Ах, да. Реборн решил окончательно закрепить за обоими представителями рода Савада звание «глупых». С одной стороны, было достаточно умилительно слышать это обращение — его удосуживались только Тсуна и Сайко, а с другой… Ну, почему именно глупый Тсуна и глупая Сайко? Неужели других слов не нашлось в словарном запасе? Увы, переубедить Реборна было невозможно. И даже нежелательно — мало ли, что он подобрал бы в качестве замены этому обращению.

Сайко легко поднялась к Тсуне и робко его обняла, все еще смущаясь проявлений к нему своих чувств.

— Привет, пап.  
  
— Привет, Сайко. Мы уже пообедали, но я попросил оставить тебе еду, поэтому ты можешь…  
  
— И Кёе тоже?

Тсуна посмотрел на невозмутимого Хибари и кивнул.  
  
— И Хибари тоже попросил оставить еду. Пообедайте, передохните. К четырем мы собираемся у елки в зале. Ты же наверняка захочешь нарядить ее и в этом году?

Взгляд Сайко был красноречивее слов. Савада уже хотела направиться к себе, как Тсуна притянул ее к себе, касаясь носом рыжих прядок волос.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.

— Угу. Я знаю, — кивнула смущенная Сайко. Реборн положил руку на ее плечо и мягко сжал, приветствуя ее таким жестом.

— Ну, все-все, хватит! — поспешила отойти Сайко. — Кёя, пойдем переоденемся?  
  
Тот подарил насмешливый взгляд Реборну и Тсуне, приобняв невесту за талию.

— Пойдем.

От этого прикосновения Сайко даже не попыталась отстраниться, наоборот, прижалась ближе, вдыхая запах, по которому так соскучилась. Сайко казалось, что надышаться Кёей после разлуки в почти полгода будет сложно и даже невозможно.  
  
— Я придушу его, — выдохнул обреченно Тсуна, потирая глаза.  
  
— Уже пробовал, не вышло, — насмешливо прокомментировал Реборн, а после потянул Тсуну за собой. — Пойдем, надо доработать.  
  
Оказавшись в их комнате, Сайко упала на кровать, не раздеваясь. Она так соскучилась по этому дому, по своей большой семье, по их с Кёй комнате, по… Кровать прогнулась под чужим весом — Хибари сел на край кровати. Савада повернула голову в его сторону. Перед ее глазами была видна только ладонь, о которую тот оперся. Опустив взгляд вниз, Сайко откровенно залипла на своего жениха. Господи, даже мысленно так называть Кёю было невероятно смущающе! Сайко зажмурилась, стараясь привести мысли в порядок.

Прикосновение чужих пальцев к шее заставило Саваду вздрогнуть и распахнуть глаза. Касание скользнуло ниже, надавливая на выступающую немного косточку, а после исчезло. Вес Кёи переместился — теперь он нависал над Сайко, опираясь руками по обе стороны от нее.

— Кёя? — шепотом спросила Сайко, но вместо ответа почувствовала поцелуй в макушку. Шумно сглотнув, Савада расслабилась. Горячее дыхание, коснувшееся шеи, вызвало мурашки и пресловутых бабочек в животе. А после Кёя коснулся доступного участка кожи сухими губами, отчего Сайко мягко тряхнуло.

— Как всегда, отзывчивая. Я еще ничего не сделал, а ты так реагируешь. Что же будешь делать дальше?

«Все, что ты пожелаешь», — разомлевши подумала Савада. Кёя немного отстранился и коснулся её бока, прося знакомым жестом перевернуться на спину. И вот Сайко уже смотрела в самое красивое, желанное и любимое лицо. Иногда Саваде казалось, что она могла бы написать какую-нибудь слащавую оду своему избраннику, которую вряд ли бы кто-то смог оценить в полной мере.  
  
Обняв за шею Кёю, Сайко потянула его на себя и сама поцеловала. Жадно, наконец-то оказавшись рядом с любимым человеком, и поспешно. Казалось, что у нее, как и всегда, было мало времени. Хибари был близко, почти лежал всем своим телом на Саваде, а его рука поглаживала внутреннюю сторону бедра, скованную в джинсы, вызывая весьма однозначное желание избавиться от мешающейся одежды и насладиться прикосновением кожи к коже. Прикусив нижнюю губу Сайко, Хибари отстранился и поцеловал ее в шею, а после обхватил светлую кожу губами и постарался оставить пестрый засос на той части, которую не удастся скрыть высоким воротником.

В дверь постучали.

— У нас появились бессмертные? — недовольно прошипела Сайко. Судя по потемневшим от раздражения глазам Кёи — ненадолго.

— Да? — грубо отозвался Хибари, не прекращая прикасаться к желанному телу. Он скользнул ладонью вверх по ноге, переходя к бедру, и потянул жесткую ткань джинс вниз, наслаждаясь видом выглянувшей полоски нижнего белья.

— Савада-доно сказал, чтобы я позвал вас к столу, — хрипло протараторил испуганный мужской голос.  
  
Сайко недовольно простонала:

— Па-ап!  
  
Кёя отстранился. Выглядел он так, словно был готов прикончить кого-нибудь. Савада Тсунаеши этом списке, вероятно, стоял первым.

— Ладно. Переодеваемся и идем, пока Савада не решил припереться сюда сам.

Заметив разочарованный взгляд Сайко, Хибари наклонился к ее уху и обещающим тоном произнес:  
  
— У нас вся ночь впереди, не думай, что кто-то сможет остановить меня снова.  


И, игриво укусив ее в плечо, отстранился.

— Передай зверьку, что мы уже идем, — рыкнул Облако, обращаясь к невидимому собеседнику, стоящему за дверью, и пошел к шкафу переодеваться.

Савада поднялась с кровати, чувствуя, как кровь прильнула и к ушам, и к шее, заставив тонкую кожу покраснеть. Мстительно Савада подумала, что однажды обязательно расплатится с отцом, прервав их с Реборном. Чтобы неповадно было.

_И, конечно, когда вся семья наряжала елку, Сайко **совершенно случайно** протиснулась между двумя целующимися мужчинами с самым довольным видом и утянула Тсуну за руку, требуя установить звезду на верхушке елки._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уголь дарит Санта непослушным детям, ну, или Сайко раздражающим иллюзионистам Варии.


	16. Экстра: немного о Тсуне и Реборне

И все же даже обладатель пламени был подвержен старению. Пусть и не так быстро, как гражданские. Виски у Тсуны были полностью белыми, а седина перекинулась и на взлохмаченную шевелюру, которая все еще оставалась густой, но медленно начинала редеть. К Реборну время было более снисходительным: пламя Солнца помогало организму регенерировать. Он выглядел моложе, хотя и был, на самом деле, уже довольно пожилым человеком. Атрибут помогал ему осваиваться со всем новым, а мозгу — выстраивать новые нейронные связи. И теперь их пара выглядела странной.  
  
Тсуне и его хранителям было семьдесят, Реборну — сотня с лишним. Сайко уже сорок девять, у нее прекрасный сын, любимый внук Савады и нынешний наследник Вонголы, которому исполнится через неделю двадцать пять. За плечами у Тсуны была долгая и тяжелая жизнь. Он потерял многих близких.  
  
Они с Реборном любили сидеть вечером у камина в их загородном доме и вспоминать тех, кто покинул их совсем рано. Первым ушел Дино. Еще в возрасте пятидесяти лет. Очень рано, если так подумать. Он был бодр и силен, но шальная пуля решила все за Каваллоне. Смерть названного брата была настоящей неожиданностью. Следом погиб Ямамото, защищая своего босса и друзей. Кажется, это было спустя несколько лет после ухода Дино. И именно тогда Тсуне пришлось поговорить с дочерью и ее мужем о наследии Вонголы. Любимому внуку Тсунаеши было всего три года, когда он был назначен официально преемником своего дедушки.  
  
Вспоминая о тех днях, Савада все еще горевал, что никак иначе не смог разрешить эту ситуацию. Сайко так и осталась единственной, кто смог избежать участи мафиози.

Тсуна до сих пор не знал, насколько это было правильным решением, но все равно не жалел. У Сайко была достойная работа, прекрасная семья и абсолютно счастливый брак, пусть между Облаком и его избранницей была разница в двадцать один год. Их брак прошел проверку временем. То же самое можно было сказать и о партнерстве лучшего киллера современности (что ж, теперь Реборн был легендой — он ушел на покой и оставил дела молодому поколению убийц, посчитав, что с него уже достаточно такой жизни) с великим и уважаемым доном Вонголы.  
  
— Это была долгая жизнь, — любил говорить Реборн перед сном. Вместо прощания. Ни один из них не знал, кто уйдет из жизни первым, поэтому терпеливо ждали своего часа.  
  
Молодыми они все куда-то спешили. Реборн часто смеялся над этими воспоминаниями и все сетовал, что не успел насладиться прекрасным гибким телом своего любовника во всей мере. Сейчас вопрос секса не интересовал их обоих. Им нравилось молчать в обнимку, подтрунивать друг над другом и заботиться. Заботиться в мелочах: напоминать про прием таблеток, поддерживать строгую диету и подсказывать друг другу о том, что могли забыть. Тсуна постоянно забывал где-нибудь свои тапочки, из-за чего Реборну приходилось с ворчанием отправляться на их поиски.

Савада уже почти двадцать лет ходил с тростью, которая, по словам Реборна, придавала ему авторитетности и статуса. Нога плохо слушалась, а старые раны привычно ныли. Иногда они любили посмеяться, что в их возрасте все тело — одна сплошная боль. Не то чтобы это было странным. Скорей… естественным.

По выходным в доме становилось шумно: приезжали бодрый Ламбо и полностью уже седой Мукуро, которого жизнь помотала едва ли не больше всех, всегда заглядывал верный Гокудера, сверкая последним полуслепым зеленым глазом, иногда прибывал и Рёхей, который выглядел не в пример лучше и бодрее остальных, и, конечно же, приезжало семейство Хибари. Сайко сменила фамилию без раздумий, сказав, что теперь ее жизнь принадлежит не отцу и его семье, а любимому Кёе. Чуть позже к мужу добавился непослушный любопытный и шустрый сынишка. Назвали его в честь Дино, которого похоронили в день рождения юного Вонголы.

Реборн смотрел на медленно хромающего мужа (Тсуна настоял, чтобы они расписались, когда у Сайко родился внук — в тот момент их браку перестала препятствовать необходимость найти наследника семьи) и с удовольствием думал, что все же старость была к лицу его любимому. Молодость — пора очарования, красоты и стремительно пролетающего времени, а старость была временем степенности, размеренности и надежности. Зачем красивый любовник, если тот не может быть верным? С Тсунаёши они прошли огонь и воду, побывали в самых страшных и самых глупых передрягах. Тсуна бросался под пули, ограждая родного человека, а Реборн не допускал его до самых тяжелых миссий, иногда выхватывая их у Тсуны из-под носа.

Савада тяжело опустился рядом с Реборном и положил голову на плечо, шумно дыша. Простые действия в прошлом сейчас давались тяжелее.

— Нам нужно сменить дом, — засмеялся он. — Знаешь, эти лестницы меня ужасно утомляют. И пугают. Все боюсь, что мне станет плохо прямо на этих чертовых ступенях!

— А я ведь говорил, что это — плохая идея, — закатил глаза Реборн и миролюбиво улыбнулся. — Может, перепланировку сделаем? Пусть по лестницам скачут молодые. На первом этаже достаточно места, чтобы здесь организовать спальню.

— Что насчет тренировок в стиле Вонголы? — прикрыв глаза, спросил Тсуна, явно веселясь воспоминаниями из прошлого.

— Неужели не натренировался за свою жизнь?

— Натренировался, — честно признался Савада. — На всю жизнь натренировался.

— Много ли ее, этой жизни, осталось? — задумчиво спросил Реборн и положил свою ладонь поверх чужой, переплетая руки, покрытые сетью морщин. Кольцо, за которое когда-то Дечимо боролся, уже давно красовалось на пальце Хибари Дино. Единственным украшением на руке Тсуны было скромное золотое кольцо. Как и у Реборна.

— Не знаю. Я бы хотел дожить до этого Рождества. Вся семья обещала собраться. Хочу увидеть их еще один раз в полном составе.

Чужой голос был спокойным и тихим, но в тоне Тсуны слышалась горечь. Легким прикосновением губ к чужому виску Реборн выразил свою поддержку.

— Жаль, что до этого дня не дожили Ямамото и Дино.  
  
— Удивительно, что дожили остальные, — резонно поправил Саваду Реборн. Вспоминая, как обошлась жизнь с Варией, Тсуна был согласен с тем.

— Как думаешь, в посмертии мы увидимся такими, какими умрем, или молодыми и полными сил?

Реборн тяжело вздохнул, как прежде, словно бы снова боролся с чужой тупостью, а после обнял Тсуну, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие разноцветные пряди волос.

— Какая разница, глупый Тсуна? Я люблю тебя любым.

— А я бы хотел ее разок увидеть тебя молодым, — признался Савада. — Ты всегда был чертовски красивым. И сексуальным.

— И не надейся меня соблазнить, Тсуна, у меня не встанет.

— У меня тоже, — весело рассмеялся Савада. Реборн с теплотой смотрел на своего мужа, думая о его словах. Если Тсуна хотел дожить до этого Рождества, Реборн хотел бы дожить до последнего дня своего Неба, чтобы после уйти на покой с чистой совестью. Что ж, оставалось надеяться, что госпожа Смерть была не так безжалостна, чтобы препятствовать скромным желаниям двух смертных людей, проживших долгую сложную жизнь и готовых спокойно ее покинуть.

_— Реборн, спасибо._

_— Это была долгая жизнь, Тсуна._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот теперь окончательно все. Мне больше нечего сказать. Если я захочу что-нибудь еще добавить к этой работе, это уже будет в отдельных работах, не здесь. Я закончила с этим фанфиком окончательно. Разжевывать судьбу каждого мне не хотелось, коснулась поверхностно некоторых. Ну, и не могла оставить без внимания вопрос наследования семьи, который поднимался несколько раз в работе. А дальше оставлю вам на суд и домыслы.
> 
> Всем большое спасибо. Я вас люблю. Не прощаюсь, но заканчиваю с «Семейными ценностями».
> 
> С уважением, Reidzy.


End file.
